Turning Back Time
by shattered.sanity
Summary: Rian Johnson returned to school after a year of recovering to find that everything had changed. When she meets a certain Cullen, her world, as she knew it was turned upside down. Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my characters: Rian, her family, and her friends. The world, the Cullen's, and anything else belongs to Meyer.

Prolog

Long dark hair flowed behind the young woman as she ran through the thick forest. The sharp twigs and rocks cut her feet as she stepped on them, though in her pain induced state the girl did not notice the pain her feet and legs were being subjected to. Long ago, the sun had fallen behind the trees on its decent, leaving the forest in dark shadows.

The woman was panting, desperately running from something, though she wasn't sure what she was running from. And she did not dare to look behind her, to see what was chasing her.

Tears began to stream down her face, obscuring her sight. She was beginning to feel she would never reach the end of the forest, she would never reach safety.

And she was right; soon her body was flung to the ground as her trembling legs made a faulty, lethal mistake. She had tripped. The dark haired women barely had time to push herself to her back, before she was meet with the thing that chased her. The source of her nightmares. His teeth were puncturing her should as she finally let out a devastating cry; she was going to die on this forest floor.

Chapter 1: The Introduction

Rian Johnson awoke with a startle, as she always did. Her nightmares were different, but always ended the same. A vampire chomping down on her, her death signaling the end of the nightmare.

Rian slowly sat up as she pulled her long, chaotic red hair back from her sweaty face. The pills beside her nightstand were quickly out of the slot labeled "Monday" and popped in her mouth.

Her first day back at school after almost a year of medical leave and she was having her usual dreams. As if she weren't nervous enough about returning to school without the help of her highly detailed nightmares. She already felt like her nerves were shot and all she wanted to do was curl back up on her bed and sleep. But she was afraid she'd have another nightmare.

This was going to be a long first day back at school.

As Rian stood in front of her floor length mirror she examined her outfit and noticed just how her hands were shaking at the moment. She took a deep breath before she stepped out of her room and into the chaos that was her family in the morning.

Quinn, her younger sister by three years, was hogging the bathroom once again as the younger girl was most likely applying makeup or straightening her hair. While Rian liked to be presentable and make an impression, Quinn was the popular girl who put hours into her appearance before she stepped outside the house any day.

Logan, the next youngest sister of the Johnson clan, was occupying the second and last bathroom of the house. The 13 year old girl was taking a quick shower before she would pull on some sporty attire as she was the sporty girl of the three.

The youngest, Casey, was nowhere to be found. Rian assumed he was still in his bed asleep. She knocked on his door quietly before she opened it to find the still sleeping eleven year old boy. He was always the last to get up, and usually the first or second out the door.

Bryan was the oldest boy, and Rian's twin. He was sitting at the large table in the dinner room. As Rian walked by, she threw the keys to him, surprising him when they hit his chest. He fumbled to grab the keys before looking at his twin. She only just kept walking outside. She was going to need some air before starting a nerve-wracking day.

The Johnson's father was usually out of the house before anyone was up and getting ready for school; he's job started at 3 in the morning and lasted nearly 10 hours or more. He was almost always asleep by the time the Johnson children were back in the home that afternoon. It's not that they're father didn't care, or that he was too busy to spend time with the children; it's that he lost his wife in Casey's birth 12 years ago. All the bills and responsibility laid on his shoulders and with Rian's hospitalization that year, he's been working overtime to pay the bills.

Soon the other four Johnson children were cascading down the steps and running to the old dark blue Taurus in the driveway. Rian had been in enough mind to think ahead and got in the front seat when she first walked out of the house. Quinn's slightly shocked, slightly annoyed facial expression brought a smile to the older girl's face. Rian and Quinn didn't get along much, their personalities clashed dramatically. Rian much preferred to be stuck with Bryan or Logan. Although Casey wasn't a bad choice he just was in his 'I'm going to try my hardest to gross you out' phase. Not that Rian didn't love all her siblings, but teenagers can be dramatic and harsh to each other. And the Johnson house was full of teenagers.

Vampires mate for life. And when one of them dies, the other usually goes off the deep end; as evident of Victoria. This was no different for Emmett either. Little of 6 months ago, right before his family moved to this secluded little town (even smaller than Forks had been), his beautiful Rosalie met her end. The strange vampires came out of nowhere, Alice barely had time to have the vision before the three jumped from the tree line and decided upon the golden eyed group. In this bizarre attack, Edward was almost torn to shreds, Jasper sustained countless more scars, and even Alice had narrowly avoided having her head ripped out as well. It all happened so fast, Emmett didn't even notice the loss of a family member, let alone knew who it was, until the vampires were retreating into the forest on the opposite side as fast as they had came in.

Then his world was shattered, he finally had notice the headless body. It took the entire family to keep him from going after the vampires. Begging him not to run after them, instead convinced him to give Rosalie a funeral that she most likely would have wanted, a simple human funeral.

Then they were off to start over. Praying their brother (or son depending on whose perspective it is) would survive this tragedy.

They had been in this quiet little town for three weeks now, and all Emmett wanted to do was go home, lay down and die or possibly sleep; though he could do neither of those things. Instead he was exactly where he needed to be at the right moment in time. Thousands of years came down to this one moment. One reaction would determine the outcome: love or death.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Notes: I am writing this kind of fast so if you see any inconsistencies or just an error in fact or grammar: feel free to point it out. Plus it's been a long time since i read the books or anything.

Chapter 2: First Day Back

Rian's morning zoomed passed quickly. After she had obtained her schedule, she met up with her best friend; Winter. While Rian had been out of school, Winter didn't have the opportunity to visit her sick friend. The girls practically squealed when they saw each other for the first time in a year, gaining the eyes of most everyone in the hallway.

"So what is your first class?" Winter inquired slightly more chipper than she usually was. That's what happens when you can't see your best friend in such a long time.

Rian laughed at her friend's happiness. "It looks like…History." The school was so small that not only was the entire student body (consisting of kindergarten to 12th grade) house on the same campus, but the entire class all had the same exact schedule; that is unless someone failed something and had to retake the class. Rian's twin had to retake some courses; math and science mostly, so he didn't have the same schedule as she did. Winter was in the grade ahead of her and also did not have the same schedule. The only chance that Winter and Rian had to having the same class with each other was Art or another elective the tiny school offered. "I have Art in 5th period."

"So do I." Winter practically yelled.

The rest of the morning was spent sitting in classes, itching to get to Art, and listening to teachers and classmates tell her they were happy for her recovery or asking her what she was in the hospital for. Some students were whispering about her trip to the hospital, some said cancer or she tried to kill herself or … and this was her favorite … she was sent away to have a baby which she may or may not have sold on the black market. With a small town, it was hard to keep secrets, but she had been able to keep some of her secrets. Though she doubted that having sold a baby on the black market would be one she could have hidden from anyone. She assumed these rumors were flung around for the past year, but probably rekindled when she returned to school that morning. And it didn't help that Winter and the other Johnson children never told a soul the reason to Rian's hospitalization.

So between dodging questions and being anxious about 4th period, Rian's nerves were shot by the time the lunch bell rang (which made her jump) and she quickly gathered her things. Lunch was the same period for everyone in the 7th grade and up; which meant that Winter would be there too. Lunch lasts for about 40 minutes in between 3rd and 4th periods.

But when Rian caught up to Winter in the cafeteria, the usually shy girl was surrounded by classmates. Rian felt uneasy with that many people there, but before Rian to jet out the cafeteria door again in an attempt to run away from the crowd that now claimed their table, Winter waved the red head over.

Sitting beside Winter, was a dark headed girl in the older girls class, Rian thought her name was Amy or Ashley or something common like that. Rian sat on the other side of the table, between two blond girls, she wasn't sure what their names were. There finally on the other side of Winter sat a blond haired boy that Rian knew Winter had had a crush on since they were in the 7th grade when he moved here. His arm was draped across the back of Winter's chair as she talked with one of the blond girl's beside Rian.

A lot has changed since Rian was last in school, she wanted to voice this but couldn't get the words out. She mentally filed that away for discussing with Winter later.

The two girls were currently talking about a recent math test they had taken, which Rian found boring. Winter had mentioned about the test being hard or annoying or something.

"I thought it was okay," the blond girl said in a snobby voice that made Rian instantly hate her. "I bet I'll make an A on it." Rian wanted to just smack the smug ass smile off her face. Belittling her friend to make herself feel better, Rian could see right through that attitude the blond bimbo was throwing at her friend.

"No, it was hard, Winter." The other blond said sweetly, also making Rian cringe.

One of the blond bimbo's was trying to insult Winter to make herself look and feel good while the other seemed to be sucking up to her. Rian couldn't stand it any longer and was about to stand up when her eye caught something intriguing across the cafeteria: new students, they must have arrived sometime while she was out.

They were angelically beautiful to say the least. All three of them had molten golden eyes and beautiful complexions; but that was where the similarities ended. Rian had noticed the girl first, short dark hair and high cheekbones. The boy, or man, beside her caught her eye next.

He had dark hair, although slightly lighter than the girl, and drool worthy muscles. He also had an incredibly sad look in his eyes, though the rest of his face didn't show any sign of his sadness. Rian inhaled sharply when he turned to look directly at her and their eyes met; the golden honey met deep-in-the-forest green.

"Emmett Cullen." Winter said in her 'I see what you're doing' voice.

Rian didn't even look away from him as she answered Winter, she couldn't look away. "What?"

"The 'god' you are gawking at, Rian. His name is Emmett."

"What?" A smile graced his lips as he continued to stare at her as she was him. A true, almost no sadness, smile, which she returned to him.

"I can't believe it. I've been working him for months and you are here 1 day." The obnoxious bimbo to her left squealed in her ear, but Rian was too wrapped up in the golden eyes of Emmett to cringe. Once she got over how insanely perfect this…man was, she started to recognize him. But she couldn't place where she might have seen him before.

The smile got bigger as she joked, "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 3: The Decision

Emmett walked down the hallway after the lunch bell rang, his mind consumed with the redheaded girl across the cafeteria. Alice was going on and on about a shopping trip she was trying to convince Bella and Nessie to take with her. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were the only siblings that enrolled in the High School when they moved. Nessie was still to young to start enrolling, she was physically about 9 or 10. So Esme and Edward were homeschooling her, hoping to have her caught up by the time she and her parents were mentally ready to share their little girl with the world.

Rian, they had called her Rian at lunch. She looked so familiar but he couldn't place her. He knew he hadn't met or seen her back when they were living at Washington, not to mention: she would have been about 12 then. Maybe he had seen her around town sometime in the past few weeks, but he couldn't remember where or when he saw her. He and his family don't get out much, unless they were going to school, although he had frequented the arcade a few towns over whenever his family wasn't noticing him running off. Maybe they had passed each other in the crowd of shoppers and gamers in the mall.

Emmett was so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn't even notice that for the first time in three months that he wasn't plagued with sadness and despair.

Rian and Winter sat in their Art class, their assignment was to draw a self-portrait. Two mirrors, pencils and sheets of 18 by 14 inch paper sat on their desks. Both girl's half-heartedly drawing their 'portrait'.

When Rian first walked in and realized that Winter did not have any other friends, she sighed in relief. Rian would have her friend to herself and they could properly catch up, which meant to Rian: she could ask all about Winter's new girlfriend status.

"So…" Rian drew out, smiling.

Winter looked at her friend with a suspisuous look, knowing what Rian wanted to talk about. Boys, whether it was about Emmett or Aiden, Winter wasn't sure.

"Who was that guy hanging on you at lunch?" Rian asked excitedly.

Well, that answered that question. Winter gave a smile laugh as a small, unintentional smile formed on her lips. "Aiden." Her voice gave away the affection she felt for the boy, drawing out his name with a sigh.

"When did that happen?" Rian was happy for her friend's relationship. At least from what she could tell, Aiden was making Winter happy.

"It's relatively new."

Silence fell on the two girls for a second, Rian's hand sketched on the paper almost automatically as she stared at her friend. For a few moments, Rian waited for Winter to continue. When the other girl didn't, Rian became slightly impatient, "Details." She said simply in a cliché teenager phrase.

The rest of the class was spent retelling everything Winter had experienced over the last year. Aiden had apparently pursued her from the moment he transferred to this school. Winter, of course, sucked up the attention while playing hard to get. They had had their first date about 2 months after he moved there. And now they had been dating for almost 5 months.

Rian smiled and offered 'aww's or questions or comments whenever appropriate, all the while her mind was on the golden eyed man from lunch.

Well, she was right. This was a long first day back. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the last class of the day. Rian was practically dropping from exhaustion as she slowly made her way to her P.E. class. She would have had taken this class last year, though because of her absence, she was forced to take it this year. She was not looking forward to this class at all. Physical activity was never one of her favorite things, she'd prefer to sit down and draw or read a book. She suddenly made a completely uncharacteristic decision; she quickly turned down the opposite hallway that she needed to take to get to the gym. She had decided to skip her last class. Maybe because she thought she could get away with it, blaming her illness; she was just not ready. Yes, she could use that as her excuse.

Once the tiny girl was outside the school, and the coast was clear, Rian darted towards the side of the school no one usually goes. She was confident she wouldn't be found there for the rest of the day. She leaned against the wall, feeling a light Rianze rushing through her hair. Her backpack was barely opened when her brain had finally registered the pair of black sneakers in her line of vision suddenly. Her breath was caught in her throat, this CANNOT be happening again. She closed her eyes and took a breath, willing away the hallucination. It wasn't real. No one can move that quickly and silently. Visions of blood and pain spread through her increasingly chaotic mind. The nightmares were beginning to seep through to her reality once again.

A weight was pushing her against the wall harder, almost inhumanly hard. Rian willed the pained scream to stay put, she was not going to give into the hallucinations again. Opening her eyes, she repeated in her mind over and over 'This is not real Rian. Vampires are not real. You are not in any danger.'

Then lips brushing her neck snapped her mind, and she saw the black clothes he was wearing, surrounding her body. All sanity she had been working so hard the last year vanished from her. She involuntarily whispered, "Please, don't kill me." The hallucination completely taking over her mind.

"Please don't kill me." It was simple, and terrifying. It made Emmett pause in his attack. But not because he didn't desperately want her blood. No, it was because it reminded him of the last time he had wanted someone's blood this badly. And then he remembered how incredible that girl's blood had tasted. Then finally, the incredible sorrow he felt after her body had slumped to the floor.

He could feel his self-control slowly returning the longer he thought of his deep regret. He had promised himself he would never lose his self-control again as he had stood over the girl's corpse.

Then he wondered who this girl was that he had trapped against the side of the school, he wondered why he was doing on that side of the school anyway. (He vaguely remembered the girl was the same girl he saw at lunch earlier, and that he was skipping school again to drone out the boredom and emptiness he felt at school every day.) When he smelled the blood, all thoughts had vanished. It seemed that everything that made him Emmett had vanished.

He knew he had to convert his murderous energy into something else and quickly. And just as quickly as he decided to take this young girl's life, he decided he wanted something else.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: I wrote two chapters last night so here is Ch. 4. I might not get another chance to post anything until Monday or so, depends on how the weekend goes. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Something Else

Her hallucination took a VERY dramatic turn, the lips she felt on her neck suddenly stopped. Her eyes snapped up to the vampire's eyes, expecting them to be blood red. Instead the man's eyes were gold, the vampire's face belonged to Emmett Cullen. Her breath was once again caught in her throat when she realized she had been so paranoid about having another hallucination that she had overreacted to a very normal interaction. 'Damn,' she thought as she felt her checks turn a bright shade of red, she suspected a similar shade to that of the eyes that haunted her dreams at night. 'I'll have to explain to him my reaction.'

But instead she felt herself being lifted off the ground and his lips where soon pressing on hers. Her mind was spinning. Things like this didn't normally happen to her. Maybe she was having another hallucination.

She felt herself lost in the hallucination though. She was reaching around his neck and pulling him closer to her as she kissed him back. It was one of those passionate, 'I can't live without you' kisses you see in the movies. Rian felt herself melting against his lips. All thoughts were driven out of her head, she forgot her fears of whether this was real or not.

Soft grass brushed against her back as she felt the world tumble about. Her eyes snapped open as she pulled away from the man, she hadn't even felt him carrying her anywhere, let alone noticed that they were now in the middle of a thick forest. Pain rose up quickly, this was definitely not real.

Emmett's cold hand brushed her shirt up slightly as his dark eyes questioned her slightly panicking expression. "This isn't real."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the part of the hallucination that you bite me and dry me dry isn't it. I'd rather skip that part please."

Emmett was speechless, this girl was speaking complete non-sense and total truth at the same time. He was sure Rian had no idea how close she had come to that outcome earlier. "Never. I'll never hurt you." He buried his head in her neck and inhaled slightly, testing the waters again. Success, he no longer wanted to taste her blood, although his body did have another possibly just as dangerous reaction.

Rian, involuntarily, bared her neck to the 'vampire' as she thought he was. What was she doing? Inviting him to kill her. But for some strange reason she could not make herself feel the fear she normally felt in these crazy visions.

Briefly, before acting upon his desires, Emmett wondered if he could pull off the other dangerous action he wanted. It was either that or she would end up dead for certain. Then in the blink of an eye, because the girl already knew he was a vampire, their clothes were on the ground around them. He had an impossibly sexy smirk on his lips that made all resistance (what little she may have hand) thrown out the window.

Rian was panting by the time she came to her senses, Emmett still laying naked beside her. He on the other hand had not even so much as broken a sweat. Not that it surprised her, if this was a hallucination like she suspected, he was a relentless vampire that did not obey the rules of human bodies.

"How come your eyes are like honey and not red?" She decided to talk to her hallucination.

"I have a different diet than most vampires. I only eat animal blood."

"You don't _need_ human blood?"

"Animal blood sustains us, but we aren't at our…best on it."

"Then why stick with the animals?" Why was she trying to talk him into eating her?

"Sticking with animals helps me keep a promise I made to someone long ago. I don't want to hurt anyone again." He was talking about his last 'singer' as everyone calls it.

Rian reached for her clothes, this was the longest vision she has had in a long time. She was beginning to worry. "I should get back."

In a flash Emmett was dressed as was she. "Show off." Rian couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth. Rian was really enjoying her newest psychotic break from reality, that is if he let her live (which they never did).

At home, the Johnson's were all running around doing what they normally liked to do: being loud, while Rian helped her twin, Bryan, with making dinner. If there was anyone in the family she'd talk to about that afternoon (leaving out the gruesome details) it would be him. But she didn't know how to bring the subject up, not even when he asked how her day was and how she was dealing with returning to school, to normal life. Her family just wanted to help her get better and she wasn't sure how to tell them that she was beginning to once again having trouble separating her hallucination from reality.

When dinner was ready, Quinn was the only one talking at the table. And as usual, the teenagers quickly disbanded into their own private sanctuary; which was usually their room or the living room in Logan and Casey's cases. Rian was left sitting at the table, lost in her own thoughts. She could still feel Emmett's touches, his kisses. She shivered just thinking about them. At least in this newest vision, she didn't feel the burning fire rippling through her body as she has always felt whenever a vampire bit her right before she would slowly become numb, feeling her energy fading and her life draining.

The oldest Johnson girl put away her food, as she didn't feel hungry, and made her way to her room. Rian Johnson picked out her clothes for the next day before taking a quick shower and retiring to bed for the night. The day's activities catching up to the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: Sorry this took so long, I was momentarily stuck on the chapter I was currently writing. All better now though.

Chapter 5: Reality Shattered

Rian woke up the next morning, sore all over. Mostly her back and shoulders ached, she had slept on them wrong last night.

The house was almost silent, alarms were going off in Rian's head; the house was never silent. "Ri! Come on!" Quinn's voice screamed from behind her door. Instantly, Rian jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on her clothes for the day. Rian looked at herself in the mirror and paused. There were two large bruises on her should, were she ached the most. Ignoring the remnants of her latest vision, Rian through on a long sleeve jacket from her closet before she ran out of the house to join her siblings in the car. Of course since she was the last one out of the house, she was left stuck in the middle of the backseat. She knew Quinn had a giant, satisfied smirk on her face in the front seat. She mentally made a note to get the keys back from Bryan sometime so she wouldn't have to deal with her annoying little sister attempting to steal her spot up front.

Besides the uncomfortableness that comes with being stuck between two pre-teen adolescence, the car ride to school was relatively nice. Bryan didn't turn on rap music. Quinn paid more attention to putting on finishing touches to her make up than she did talking. The two on either side of Rian were looking out the window.

Rian was brushing her hair out when they pulled up to the parking lot, with it being so late in the morning, almost everyone was already there and in the school. There was only one other car that had arrived just moments before they had. It was a silver car that Rian didn't recognize at all, she quickly realized why: it belonged to the new family (to which her new crush belonged to). As she stepped out of the car, and her eyes met the golden honey eyes, she felt the blood rush to her checks as she remembered her 'encounter' with 'him' in the woods. He leaned against the car, his smile made her legs melt at the sight of it and she nearly tripped.

Everyone was already inside, besides the Cullen family and Rian, by the time the bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day. Rian had thought she was just behind her siblings, but when she looked around for them she could not find them. Instead she found Emmett standing dangerously close to her. She sighed as she realized it was not humanly possible to get across the parking lot that quickly.\

"I need you, now." She wasn't sure why she said it, or why she was so willing to give into the vision so quickly. But the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Good." He breathed heavily, his eyes dark; all indicating how much he needed her at that moment as she needed him.

In between breaths, he managed to pick her up and carry her half way through the forest. Unlike last time, she had kept her eyes open. The excitement of moving so fast had her giggling as she watched the tree blur and she tightened her grip around his neck. It wasn't long before their clothes were once again on the forest ground.

Rian ended up missing most of her morning classes, she decided to wait until lunch to walk into the school for the first time that day. The loud chatter was already buzzing whenever she made her way to the lunch line to grab herself some food. Winter followed her in the line even though she had already gotten her lunch.

"So…" Winter was using her super sweet tone that sometimes irritated Rian, "Where have you been?"

Crap, what should she tell Winter? Winter knew all about her mental problems and would understand, but it wasn't something Rian wanted to talk to her about in school. And even if she didn't mind, she certainly didn't want to talk about the nature of her latest visions. 'Oh, yeah. Been out having lusty, amazing, hallucinations featuring the gorgeous Cullen." Winter would definitely want, no demand, details.

"I've been out." Rian replied reluctantly.

"Out with Emmett? He missed his classes today too."

"He did?" Rian pondered over the weirdness of the coincidence.

"You weren't with him?" Winter raised her eyebrow, completely not buying Rian's story.

"No." Rian lowered her voice, now realizing she'd have to tell her friend the truth. "I was having one of my…episodes."

Winter's expression quickly changed to one of understand and sympathy. "Oh."

"Yeah. Although it did star him." This peaked the other girl's interest. 'Damn it. I said too much.'

"Well that's new. It's not been someone you knew before, right?"

"Yeah, this was the first time." Rian admitted truthfully.

The girls had been standing in a corner away from most people while discussing the younger girl's health. But when Winter decided it was enough information for right then, the girl's made their way to the table who seemed to not notice their secluded suspicious conversation, to which Rian was grateful.

Rian sat again in between the two blonds, whose names she now knew were Josey (the bitch) and Camille. Winter carried on a conversation with the table while Rian sat quietly eating her food, all the while feeling eyes on her. For some reason, she knew who they belonged to: Emmett Cullen. And even though she knew that it didn't actually happen, the thoughts of their bodies intertwined on the forest floor had her blushing brightly.

Rian chanced a glance at the muscular man, his expression a mixture of confusion and wonder. The girl briefly wondered what was on his mind before she turned back to her friends.

Lunch seemed to drag on as the blond bimbo, Josey, (who Rian was really beginning to hate) continued to say lies after obvious lies. Everything that slipped out of her mouth was either a hidden insult to make herself feel better or an obvious over exaggeration. While Rian was left to wonder how no one else at the table seemed to notice this, she began to turn her out and wait for the bell to ring.

It didn't take long though, after a few sentences out of Josey's mouth, the bell rang loudly. Rian was practically the first one out of her chair, taking her jacket off and walking along side Winter.

Then Winter said something Rian never expected anyone to say. "That is a nasty bruise, what happened?"

Rian stopped in her fast walking, no longer caring if she was late for class. Her eyes widened in shock as she connected the dots. What happened on the forest floor was real, it was all real: Vampires. Then the fear slowly creeped up on her, her hands began to shake. "No."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 6: Losing her Mind All Over Again

She had known what she was going to say to her therapist; she was going to tell the doctor all about her newest hallucinations. Well she might have left out a few details here and there, but she was going to tell the woman the majority of the truth. At least that was until she stood in the hallway with a very confused Winter staring at her as if Rian had suddenly declared her undying love for the older girl.

Rian searched the hallway, for some reason that she could not understand, looking for the thing that had kept her up so many nights. Emmett Cullen was a freaking vampire. Now her infatuation with him was mixed with fear for her life.

How can vampires be real? Why have they plagued her since she could remember? Had she met one before?

The loud ringing of a bell sounded in her ears, making her jump. Her thoughts were disrupted as she fought the urge to run and hide under her covers and continuing life as if nothing happened.

Then she got another scary thought, possibly one more frightening than the fact that vampires were real: was she having another psychotic break and Winter wasn't actually there. She was beginning to question everything, she wasn't sure what was real anymore and what was fantasy.

Panic swelled in her stomach. Her thoughts became cloudy as she attempted to figure out what was going on, she put her back against the wall of the school. Luckily for her, most students were in their classes by this time. The only ones in the hall were her and 'Winter'. "Are you okay?" Winter said quietly.

Two days back and she was already losing her mind. Two days back and she realized all her nightmares and hallucinations could possibly be real. Two days back and she was already sleeping with someone she barely knew…someone who was a member of the species that haunts her. Two days back and she was falling apart.

Rian didn't notice, but tears were streaming down her face nor did she notice that she was crouched down pushing herself as close to the wall as she could. When she felt pressure on her shoulder, she nearly screamed. Winter was mouthing something to her but she couldn't understand what the other girl was saying.

Instead of trying to figure it out, Rian jumped up and grabbed the other girl's hand and ran to the bathroom. It was quiet, no one else was there. Rian quickly locked the door so no one would walk in on them. The younger girl pulled her shirt off and her pants. "How many bruises do you see?"

Winter quickly counted. "Umm… just three. The biggest one on your shoulder. Are you okay?"

"I-ugh, I got them in the hallucinations yesterday. I think I did anyway."

"Maybe you did them to yourself?" Winter's logical mind refusing to believe the irrational thoughts that Rian's so readily believed.

Rian looked at herself in the mirror. "Yeah, maybe." But she was unconvinced. That had never happened before. And she could feel the truth, she had always known the truth. Vampires did exist, creatures do go bump in the night.

She quickly pulled her clothes on and unlocked the door. She now had another dilemma to attend to: what was she going to tell her therapist at her next appointment? Would she tell her that it was all a hallucination and that she didn't believe any of it? That option would probably keep her out of the hospital. Or would she tell her she was losing her grip on reality again? She would be thrown in the box and the key tossed in the trash if she told them the truth.

Winter and Rian walked to their art class quietly, all the while both girl's minds on very troubling questions.

Rian knew one thing for certain, she would stay away from Emmett Cullen. She was not going to chance her life on his restraint.

Staying away was no easy task. Emmett kept looking at her with concern written in his beautiful honey eyes. And between Emmett's concern (and his determination to make sure Rian was fine) and Rian's own feelings drawing her towards the man, she found that staying away took all her determination, all her strength.

Emmett has tried to corner the redhead three times in the following week, one time only successful. Rian was eating the lunch she had packed for herself outside. She was trying to avoid his glances, knowing her resolve would break the more she saw his saddened eyes. What she hadn't counted on was him finding her and all be demanding what her problem with him all of a sudden was.

To which her response had been along the lines of, "Shove it, bloodsucker." She didn't really remember what her phrasing had been, the shock and hurt that rippled throughout his expression tore her to pieces and she had instantly wanted to take the words back. She couldn't understand why she felt this way about something she has feared since she was young enough to remember her dreams. Then came the anger that has frightened her many times before. He quickly pinned her body to the wall of the school, some several feet away from where they had been. But for some reason she was not frightened this time, maybe it was because she truly believed he would not harm her, or maybe because she was just to stubborn to allow him to see her fear.

His eyes were once again an incredibly dark shade, one she couldn't quiet describe. She wanted nothing more to reach up and kiss him, standing here looking up at him it was very tempting. But she narrowed her eyes at him instead. "You were fine a couple days ago. Why do you hate me now?" Emmett's voice was almost a growl, this farther pissed her off.

Her anger now reaching the boiling point, she forgot to restrain herself. "Because I didn't think that was real. I never believed vampires were real, at least I was in the process of convincing myself they weren't. It was the only way I could keep living with the nightmares and hallucinations of you people draining me dry. The pain that came with your bites were driving me crazy."

Again confusion passed across his face. Shit, she had let her secret out, not that he would understand probably. "Hell, I'm still probably insane and none of this is real." Rian pushed her way by him, him letting her by.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: Just notice I wrote about four chapters instead of just two.

Chapter 7: Alice in Wonderland

September

Over the next few weeks, Emmett had tried everything to explain, to help Rian. But she wouldn't let him close enough to do anything, not that he could blame her. As far as he could tell the girl most likely had some kind of run-in with a vampire before, a red eyed vampire, which left her scarred for life. He desperately wanted to help her, but he had run out of ideas how three days ago. Now he was left in the back seat, watching her seek help elsewhere; where they would convince her she was mental. He wasn't sure if that was the case or not, though. He had one last idea, one that _had_ to work: Alice.

Alice was in almost all of her classes with her, all but her Art class. They were in the same year at school, while Emmett and Jasper were enrolled in the senior year. She had experience of being 'crazy' too, at least she could remember some of her time in the asylum back in the twenties. So he clung to the hope that she could help get through to her. He could not stand the idea that he had lost her too, Rose's death still hitting to close to home lately.

Rian felt she was beginning to get better again, this time without a trip to the hospital. (Rian had finally decided to tell her doctor about everything minus the fact that she was beginning to believe that everything that happened was real.) She has several sessions with her therapist a week; where the woman helps Rian find ways to differentiate between reality and fiction. She has grown to asking others if something was true or not; and by others, it was mostly Winter that she would ask the questions. She knew eventually she would have to talk to Emmett again, ask him her questions of 'truth or fiction'. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear the answers yet. Somehow she had slowly started developing feelings for the man that she was sure was a hallucination in Emmett's form and to hear that it was all false. The idea alone was tearing her to shreds.

Rian was sitting in the middle of the history class, everyone supposed to be doing homework or having free time when they were finished, but she couldn't concentrate on the work in front of her. She was finding herself having a harder and harder time focusing on anything lately.

"You just can't seem to make up your mind, can you, sweetie?" A genuinely sweet voice said so low Rian almost missed it.

When Rian looked up at the person, she realized it was Emmett's sister, Alice. Her cheerfulness she had caught from the voice disappeared. "I'm sorry?"

"You are completely happy with Emmett one moment and the next you are angry?" Alice said as if she was covering something up.

"He…uh…" Rian started to say he took advantage of a mentally disabled girl, but she realized she wasn't sure what exactly he had told his sister. She didn't want to bring up her sex life or her mental status if Alice had no idea what was going on with her.

Alice took an empty seat that was close to Rian and sat down gracefully, as if adding to the vampiric nature she already possessed. Again, Rian was confused why this girl was making her so calm when in all her nightmares she was out of her mind in fear whenever faced with a vampire. Maybe it was their different eyes that gave Rian the false sense of security, she was convinced it was false.

"I can't say I know what you are going through, but I had a similar situation when I was…young." By that she meant alive.

"What situation?"

"I had … distorted visions. I would see terrifying and horrible things that didn't make a lot of sense at the time. People didn't understand."

"How did you make them stop?"

"I didn't, sweetie. I still have them, they are just clearer and I now understand what they mean."

"What do they mean, then?"

Alice laughed, a small airy laugh that made Rian's throat close to keep herself from laughing with her. "Why don't you meet me somewhere quiet after school so we can talk freely?"

Rian's protective brain wanted to scream "HELL NO!" at her, but for some reason she ended up agreeing to meet her at the café down the street.

At the café, Rian found Alice already sitting in the corner table far from everyone else. At least there were still people here if she needed help, not that it would probably help much against a vampire. Alice could probably drain everyone here before anyone finished dialing '911'.

Alice gave the girl a sweet smile as Rian sat down across the table from her.

"My visions were snippets of the future, only when I was human it was hard to see them clearly and interpret them correctly. Many people thought I was insane, and I believed it too. They were driving me crazy. I couldn't control them and by the time I was 17 or 18, I was raving mad. I was always speaking non-sense and I didn't actually know what was going on most of the time."

Rian looked down at her hands, what Alice was describing sounded just how she was last year. Last summer, Rian woke up, completely screaming in pain one day. She couldn't remember what the dream was, just that it was heartbreaking and painful. She had started mumbling to herself at home and wouldn't leave the house. She couldn't even remember what her name was at the time. It wasn't long before her father was seeking outside help for her.

Alice knew that something in her story had reminded Rian of how she had been some time ago. She could see it in the young girl's eyes.

"I was still mad when I was turned. But when I woke up everything was clear. My mind was no longer hazy and I understood the visions. I could see them more clearly."

"Turning into a vampire helped you?"

"In the sense that I was no longer suffering from insanity, yes. But it comes with its own challenges."

The girl's fell quiet when the waitress brought them the food Rian had ordered. But as soon as the older woman left, the conversation continued. "I know you are afraid of us. But I thought if you talked to Carlisle he might be able to help you." Rian gave the girl a questioning look as she stuffed fries in her mouth. "He is a doctor and the one own made us…well, most of our family. Jasper and I were changed by others."

"There's others here?" Rian was about to bolt out the door.

"Just our family, sweetie. Most of whom have little trouble sticking to our diet."

"Most?" Rian jokingly laughed, while half serious.

"Yeah, Jasper has the hardest time of all of us with control." Okay, well that wasn't the answer she expected.

"Think about seeing Carlisle, please. You would be able to be completely open with him without fearing being sent to the looney bin."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 8: Until We Go Down

October

In the short time Rian had returned to school, she had only spent two days with Emmett. Yet, she felt as if she had known him her whole life. She knew next to nothing about him in reality, but she felt oddly comfortable when she had spent time with him. She couldn't explain it, she knew now he was a vampire and that both scared her and calmed her.

Two days had passed since she talked to Alice and Rian was very tempted to talk to whoever Carlisle was. It might be helpful to finally talk about everything without fear. But she wasn't sure how to go about it. She was still deathly afraid of his family and didn't trust any of them enough to see them outside of a public place; which hinders how much they can freely talk about her problems, defeating the whole purpose of changing her doctors. Carlisle wasn't a certified therapist and that meant he couldn't officially be her doctor. And even if he was, she wasn't sure how to tell her current doctor she decided to change doctors. So that left with trying to find the courage to meet Carlisle somewhere less public while still seeing her regular therapist. This was so complicated, it gave her a headache every time she began to think about a solution.

Rian also noticed that Alice had taken to sitting beside her during most of their classes lately, making small talk but never mentioning her mental health. Rian guessed that it was either due to her own willingness to talk about their shared condition or vampire talk, or possibly she realized that Rian hadn't wanted her mental health to be discussed around the school. In a small school, rumors spread quickly and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE (including faculty) knew everyone's business.

The long days had seem to go by quickly, Rian often found herself being locked inside her room or attempted to avoid everyone at school. Her family and friends had begun to express their concern for her, and even Emmett and Alice had concern in their eyes whenever Rian was brave enough to look at either of them.

Another week had passed before Rian finally found the courage to talk to Carlisle. But this meant she would need to be brave enough to talk to one of the Cullen 'children', she found herself more relaxed at the idea of confronting Alice about her decision.

Rian waited until the end of the day to gather the courage and ask Alice to request a meeting with Carlisle. Every time she thought of approaching Alice, her heartbeat would quicken and she'd lose her nerve. But after the last bell of the day rang, she knew she'd have to suck it up and get it over with or, she knew, she'd end up doing the same thing the next day.

The conversation was quick, Alice kindly agreed to pass on her request and her conditions of wanting to meet in a public area for the first few meeting. Maybe if she got to know them she'd be more comfortable with them.

Emmett had to sit back and watch the girl slowly unravel, from the outside she looked as if she were completely normal (something he assumed she desperately tried to portray herself as) but he could feel her slow decent into madness. He had always joked with his brother for 'stalking' Bella. But now he could understand his need to be close, to make sure that the fragile human was safe.

He found himself standing outside the girl's house, staring at her curtains to her bedroom night after night. He listened to her toss and turn, trying to fall asleep. He knew she was afraid to allow herself to sleep, yet she would sink into the darkness still. He listened to her scream, seemingly nightly, as something terrified her so much that she'd wake up from her dreams. He'd watch as the others in the house would be startled by her as often as her nightmares woke her up. None would come to comfort her though, she wouldn't let them. She'd play it off as if it didn't bother her as much as he knew they did. Sometimes she'd fall back asleep, sometimes she'd stay up.

Every night his heart broke all over again as he resisted his urges to make everything better for her. He knew he could do nothing to console her, he was almost sure he was the source of her problems (or at least those of his kind were). She was terrified of him, worried that he would bite her. This also broke his heart every time she screamed, every time she looked at him with those frightened eyes.

When he was home, he was driving Edward crazy with his constant worrying and Jasper was about ready to rip Emmett's head clean off his shoulders because of the emotions that were flooding the giants system. Carlisle and Esme were understanding of his situation, as they had been in Edward's situation. Although Edward didn't have an unstable human … soulmate? (Not that Emmett thought Rian was his soulmate, he had already had his soulmate; Rosalie.) Alice wouldn't say much about her interactions with Rian nor what she saw of Rian's future. Alice had said that Rian's future was hard to see, something about her inability to make decisions until last minute made her future constantly changing.

Then Alice came home one day with the news that Rian had finally made up her mind and took the offer to see Carlisle in a public setting, at least for a while. Emmett had practically jumped out of his seat in surprise and slight excitement. This meant that she might finally start trusting his family and he could start to approach her again without seeing the fear in her eyes. He knew this might take some time seeing as she has had a lifetime of something that has conditioned her to be frightened of vampires (not that she shouldn't; the majority of them should be feared). The big question on his mind though was 'How does she even know about vampires?' This was a question on the whole family's mind. Carlisle was the first to bring of the fact that it might have something to do with her potential power.

Her lungs burned as she inhaled the frigid air around her, the air seemed to never reach her lungs though. The girl's legs pushed herself forward, the path relentless on her bare feet. The rocks and plants cutting as she willed herself to continue running, even though all she wanted to do was stop. Her long, heavy dress weighing her down, she pulled as much of it into her arms. This helped her little in the grand scheme of things; she would still be caught, she was always caught in the end.

Her long black hair wrapped itself around her as she looked back at her pursuer. The _thing_ was no longer behind her. For a second her heartbeat returned to normal, her legs rested as she stopped. She thought her red-eyed attacker was no longer pursuing her. Just for a second, then she came back to her senses; she was still in danger.

She turned to run again, but it was too late. She collided with the red-eyed demon and she felt the strong coldness as he grasped her arms to keep her right where he wanted her. "Ple-" was all she whispered before his elongated teeth were descending upon her neck in the familiar fashion. This was the end again.

Rian was drawing in her sketchbook, the scene that was all too familiar. It was the first nightmare she could remember, the one that plagued her mind the most. The thick forest hiding the horrifying scene from anyone's eyes. The woman in the picture looked remarkably like Rian, minus the dark skin and hair. Then there was the late eighteenth century dress the girl in the picture was wearing. The girl was laying on the ground, blood splattered about her neck, hair and dress. Her eyes were lifeless. And the red-eyed man was standing above the woman, a small satisfied smile on his lips. His dark hair was long, pulled back into a low ponytail, his eyes were slightly too small for his face. But it was his clothes that had sent the girl in her nightmare into a panicked frenzy; the tattered clothing belonged to a different century. It was after that the red eyes made their mark on the girl and she'd began running.

Finally the girl put her sketch pad away in her bag and decided to make her way to the dinner down the street to meet her new doctor. Maybe she could finally get some answers to some of the questions this new reality brought up and help dealing with her mental issues and fears.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: I am having a hard time naming the next couple of chapters. I might go an edit them later, but I'm uploading them without a title because I won't have internet access for a couple of weeks after today.

Chapter 9

Late October

Rian sat at the table with her friends, lunches were very long lately. The red-head was usually quiet and only listened to portions of the condescending conversation between the blond bimbos and the others at the table. Her mind was usually elsewhere, on either the meetings with Carlisle or with the golden eyed man that has captured her mind.

Since the first time she had meet Carlisle, Rian had relaxed considerably around him. He was nothing like she imagined, he had a calming aura around her. She didn't feel threatened around him, not that she felt threatened around Emmett or Alice either. By the third public meeting, Rian was comfortable enough with the man to finally talk about a more private setting. Apparently the Cullen's had built a small private office for Carlisle on the edge of their vast property line, specifically for this purpose. This was the first time she had an inkling of how much money this family possessed. She knew the family had enough money to buy several nice cars, with Carlisle being a doctor, but she didn't realize they could just spend money on building new houses whenever they wanted. It was slightly impressive; although if you were a four hundred (or something?) year old vampire that didn't die, you might save up money over the years too.

By mid-October she had several private sessions with Carlisle in which they talked about generic things such as when the nightmares started and her childhood and such. Her last two sessions had been different. She had begun to talk more about the details of her dreams.

She had felt awkward of discussion details, though. She had been reluctant to describe the pain that she felt whenever she was bitten in the dreams or how it still stung whenever she was woken up from the nightmare. But Carlisle pressed her for the details and of course looked taken aback when she described the searing sensation that rippled through her bloodstream.

While Rian was curious about his reaction, wondering if a vampire's bite did in fact sting, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for the answer. She wasn't sure if she was ready to know the truth about the secrets of the vampire world. So Rian just ignored his reaction, and her burning questions, and continued to tell her stories.

They talked all about her episode that led to her hospitalization the previous year and how she didn't remember the nightmare or the events of that night after she had woken up.

Then finally the session ended with briefly talking about her realization that vampires were a reality, which included a G-rated description of how she met Emmett. She was sure Carlisle might know that they had slept together because he did pressure her for details. It was either that or the fact they were running out of time. Her father had been expecting her back home at a certain time. They had talked about how comfortable she had been with Emmett in the beginning and how her mood changed when finding out he was a vampire.

Her current thoughts were trapped in Carlisle's last question for her: "I want you to take a few days to really think about why you are so scared of Emmett now when you were comfortable enough with him when you thought he was just a hallucination." Her first thought had been 'Because he's a vampire and can kill me whenever he desired.' But the next day she realized this wasn't true. In her visions and nightmares, she had experienced death many, many times. She had felt the pain that accompanied a vampire's bite and the slow decent into darkness. It wasn't death and the pain that scared her. But her answer still eluded her.

Half the day had passed by the time she realized she hadn't paid much attention to her classes or her friends. She wasn't even sure if she eat much at lunch and she couldn't recall anything anyone had said during her only free period.

It was art and she was just staring blankly at the white canvas in front of her, she was supposed to start painting the bowl of fruit in the center of the room. It was a typical art assignment that she had done many times before, maybe this was part of the reason she didn't find inspiration in the bright colors of the fruit.

"Hey, what's up with you lately?" Winter's voice was laced with annoyance. Rian knew her absence lately had been irritating her friend.

"Sorry. Just trying to…" She couldn't exactly say 'wrap my head around the obvious existence of vampires in the school' now could see. "I'm still having a little trouble distinguishing between what's real and what's not."

Winter raised her brush to the canvas, a thick glob of blood red paint spreading across it. Rian turned her attention back to her canvas and began to apply a thick layer of her own paint to the canvas. Anger was clearly boiling inside Winter because of Rian, but she couldn't bring herself to care about Winter's very hormonal teenager feeling at the moment.

"Well," the spite was clear in her voice, but quickly faded from it when she realized she finally had Rian's attention. "Wanna come over tomorrow?"

Rian had almost forgotten that it was nearly Friday, the end of the week. It had been several weeks since she spent any time outside of school with her friends; Rian had been so busy with appointments and her thoughts that she didn't have much time for anything other than homework and sleep. "Umm…" She mentally went over her plans for the weekend, her next session with Carlisle wasn't until Monday and she couldn't remember if she had any family obligations. "Sure. I'll have to check with my dad first."

Winter accepted this answer and quickly jumped into meaningless chatting, mostly about her and Aiden's relationship problems. One of their problems was about the fact that Winter wasn't sure if she was ready to move to the next step (intercourse, something she couldn't even say out loud) or not. This lead Rian to think about her own experience and began to wonder if she had known it wasn't a hallucination if she would have actually slept with Emmett or not. But as she thought of the forest floor, she knew she didn't regret the actions she took part in.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 10

Winter's house was much quieter than Rian's. Winter was the only child; only she and her mother occupied their house in the afternoons until dinner time. Rian could hear the floor squeak underneath her feet as she walked down the hall to the familiar room. The redhead was both soothed and deeply disturbed by the quietness of Winter's home as she usually felt whenever in the house.

Once the girl's settled into the room, and music was playing on a moderately loud volume (loud enough to have to talk loudly but not having to shout over the music to be heard), Rian was instantly bombarded with questions from the older teenager.

"Okay, so I lied earlier. I am totally ready, but Aiden is dragging his feet. How many teenage boys do you know that would deny sex?"

"I don't know. I'm not an expert on guys, Winter."

"Not many."

Winter's taste in music was very unique; one moment her playlist was blaring underground rap songs, then a country song or a pop song, and finally a foreign song that neither girls could understand the lyrics to. Rian didn't mind though, most of the music was on her own playlist.

"So...how do you suggest seducing a reluctant guy?"

"Maybe he's gay Win." The look that crossed Winter's face was of obvious fury and one that Rian had never seen before. The look made Rian's skin crawl and she instantly wanted to apologize before she realized that the look had more to do with the fact that Winter may have had similar thoughts on the subject. "But maybe he's planning something special?"

Winter relaxed at this and began a conversation of what he could possibly be planning. Somehow during their conversation Rian had agreed to ask Aiden why he was dragging his feet; something that Rian regretted agreeing to, how was she supposed to broach the subject?

"What has been on your mind lately?" Winter changed the subject finally, tired of talking about Aiden.

"Just something my doctor asked me." Rian answered automatically, not giving time to think about her answer. She didn't realize that it was bothering her as much as it was. Normally she'd just say 'nothing' or 'it was fine' whenever someone asked about her sessions with her therapist.

Winter waited patiently for Rian to continue. "He asked me why I was so frightened of vampires if I know they aren't real." 'Close enough.'

Winter laughed at the question. "Why are children afraid of the dark? Besides isn't he supposed to be answering that question for you?" She thought it was a stupid question to ask.

Rian was frustrated, she thought the question deserved an answer. She felt like if she answered the question, she could begin to move on, maybe even heal. "That's not how therapy works. At least not the kind of therapy I've been in. I've been really trying to figure this out."

"Okay, okay." Winter could hear the annoyance in Rian's voice. "So what have you come up with so far?"

"At first I thought it was dead, but I realized that I am always calmer when I know the end was near." The older girl gave Rian a disbelieved glance, like she couldn't fathom why Rian would be relieved when the nightmares were over after having SO many in her lifetime. "Then I thought maybe the pain."

"Pain?" Rian had never explained the burning of a vampires bites in her hallucinations. She was so young when the girl's first met and she didn't know how to explain the sensations to the older girl. She had tried a few times, but Winter had always thought she had really been hurt in her dreams and Rian finally gave up a few months after they met, when they were 6 years old.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's it either. I've felt the same pain every dream, every hallucination. I know what it feels like to be 'bitten', to have my bones broken, to have the unwavering strength push me into a building or a tree. It's always the same."

The girls were silent as they thought on the answer. But Winter didn't stay on the subject long, the girl was once again changing the subject to something school relating. Rian, while offering Winter passible excuses of conversation with Winter, continued to think on the question in the back of her mind. The question was driving her crazy. Damn Carlisle for having ever asking her that question.

After an hour or so, Winter's mother made an appearance in the room and sweetly announced that dinner was ready. Rian hadn't noticed how late it had gotten by the time she was leaving, the sun was beginning to set and she was going to have to walk home. The girl placed her headphones on and played the playlist on her phone.

Rian didn't listen to her music for long periods of time, in which case she'd lose herself in the music and trigger an episode. But listening to music was much better than being reminded that she was completely alone in the chirping of cicadas and the whistling of the wind in the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 11: Madness

The song began in a slow repetitive rhythm, a smile graced her lips. It had been ages since she last listened to this song and it was one of her favorite songs. Then again she did love a lot of Muse's songs. But this one, for some reason, always spoke to her. Maybe because it was titled 'Madness', she wasn't sure. The lyrics seemed to reach out and pull her towards them, and the music was calming and exciting at the same time. This was definitely one of her favorite songs.

She slowly lost herself in the song as she pushed the repeat song on her phone and listened to the song over and over on her way home. It wasn't long that she found herself singing along with the song, not caring if she was off-key (there was no one to hear her anyway). As the song progressed the emotions became louder and louder until they reached the top and spilled over the sides, the emotions boiling inside herself. She made little 'dancing' gestures with her arms as the emotions of the song called for them.

Rian's thoughts were on always on one man that occupied her thoughts lately; Emmett and his golden honey eyes. She licked her lips subconsciously as she walked down the street and listening to her song.

Madness was correct, her infatuation for Emmett was madness. Even though she knew he could overpower her easily, she still felt the strong pull to go towards him every time she saw him. She couldn't understand why she felt that way about a vampire when all her life she had been conditioned to fear the creatures. And she did fear them. She had a strong, healthy dose of fear running through her blood whenever she thought about Emmett and his kind. She feared that walking down this street, she could encounter a red-eyed demon. And just because their eyes were gold, didn't mean they couldn't slip off the wagon! Ugh! Just when she thought she was beginning to make progress, she was right back where she started; scared of Emmett. This hadn't started as such, she went to Carlisle to better understand her hallucinations and why she had them. But as she listened to Madness she began to realize that secretly, below all good intentions, she wanted to find her way back to the man she thought he was. She didn't even know him well, but he was consuming her entire being.

The music ended, silence fell for a few moments as the song started again. Silence, she wasn't used to it and it freaked her out. The sound of the ground crunching under her feet was the only thing that reached her ears.

'Wait a minute.' She stopped walking and looked around. 'Where are the cicadas, birds, anything?' She asked herself. Her blood ran cold. As soon as the song started blaring in her earbuds again, Rian wanted to rip the things from her ears. But she was frozen in place as a pair of red-eyes caught her attention. Her breath stilled in her lungs, refusing to escape into the frightening world. The creature slowly from the forest, slowly as to instill more fear into the girl. But he didn't know, that this girl already knew what was coming, she was all too familiar with the pain and death.

This was madness, she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or if this was reality. And suddenly her body was obeying her again, she did the only thing that she thought might actually detour the creature. Scream! Get attention called to her. She had worked out long ago that if vampires were a secret still, then they had some reason for it. Get enough human spectacles and maybe the creature would be discouraged from biting the red-head.

The piercing scream had barely ripped from her lips when a flash blurred her vision and for a second she thought, 'This is it.' But she was staring at the back of a dark brown jacket instead of the red-eyes of her attacker or feeling the fire spreading through her circulatory system.

She felt the familiar hand protectively on her hip as the man looked in the direction of her attacker. Her fear evaporated, Emmett was protecting her. She stood a chance against the attacker with another vampire on her side, one she didn't fear (at least not as much as she feared the red-eyed one).

Emmett glanced over his shoulder at her. "What is it?"

"I-I." Her face fell, did he not see the red-eyed one? "He had red eyes."

"Who?" Emmett's face was full of concern, the same concern that eat at her heart before.

"He was over there." Rian stepped around the man and pointed in the direction the other was standing moments before. Vampires were fast, the red-eyed one was no longer standing in the place. He hadn't intended to fight for his meal, Rian assumed and booked it as soon as he saw Emmett.

"There was never anyone there."

"Maybe he left before you saw him?" She was desperately grasping at any logical explaination, but the back of her mind kept screaming 'Maybe this would be plausible for a human, but vampires are much faster and have stronger senses than humans. He probably would have noticed the stranger somehow.'

"The only scent for miles are yours and random animals, Ri." Usually only her family members called her that, well her family and Winter. Almost everything was lost from her mind but the honey eyes looking at her. She watched as his eyes darkened, flashes of her nightmares ran through her mind but she wasn't scared. She knew she should have been scared, but she didn't feel threatened like she had in her hallucinations. She just felt the urge to reach around his neck and pull him towards her, she would have to stand on her tip-toes still to meet him because he was about a foot (give or take a few inches) taller than her.

Rian wasn't sure who started the kiss, she suspected it was her seeing as she had thoughts of kissing him just before she felt his cool lips on top of hers. His hands found their way to the lower part of her back, playing at the hem of her shirt. Rian knew what he wanted, she found herself needing him too as she let him lift her up and walk into the woods. She giggled softy, "What is it with you and woods?"

He only responded by claiming her lips once again. She felt peaceful at that moment, as if nothing could touch her. She found her fear of vampires were gone, she felt as if she was ready to fight back against the creatures (or rather that Emmett would fight them for her). She no longer felt helpless.

Suddenly she ripped her lips away from the golden eyed vampire, realization dawning on her expressions. A smile formed on her face and Emmett gave the girl a confused look.

She had her answer to the question that had burned into her mind for days, helplessness. And now, thanks to Emmett she felt slightly less helpless. Emmett opened his mouth to ask her whatever question he had regarding her reaction. But she didn't want to change the subject and talk about her epiphany, so she slammed her lips against his roughly again as her hands tangled in his short curly hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 12: Teeth

"You know that was real, right?" Emmett said with a giant smile on his face as if that was the best joke in the world. For some odd reason it brought a small smile to the red-head who was laying naked beside him.

" _That_ was a terribly insensitive joke." Rian made a motion to grab her dress that was thrown across the small clearing. "But good to know." She said laughing at his joke regardless.

Night had fallen and Rian's human eyes had trouble making out anything that wasn't Emmett (she could see him simply because he was much closer to her than almost everything else).

She wanted to talk to him more, wanted to ask him questions about vampires, but she also knew she had to get home soon. She never stayed out this late. Her face fell at the thought of parting with him again. "I need to get home, but I don't want this to end. I have questions I want to ask you." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them: "Wanna stay over?"

Emmett smiled at her and he was dressed in a flash. She wasn't sure how she'd get away with sneaking a six foot, heavy guy into her room; but she'd figured once he was in the house, she could play music to cover up their voices as they talked.

Rian was never more excited to have the room to herself in her life. Granted the room was the smallest room in the house, but she never had to share it with one of her siblings. Emmett had told her to leave her window open before they parted just down the street and said he would get himself in. How he was going to get himself in a second story window, Rian wasn't sure.

Rian was sitting at her computer, looking through her playlist, when the vampire cleared his throat behind her. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin, she hadn't expected him to make it inside so quickly or so quietly. She resisted the urge to hit the man even though he didn't mean to scare her.

Emmett Cullen was unsuccessful at containing his laughter at her reaction, though he was careful enough to not be too loud. He took the opportunity to look around her room as Rian turned her attention back to her computer. Her walls were painted a light blue color, her bed was a small twin size bed clothed in simple dark blue sheets and her closet was open (and a mess; clothes strewn about inside the tiny thing and shoes piled on top of each other). She had a dresser, nightstand, and a desk in the corner (the desk she was currently sitting at). Her blue walls were decorated with a sketches and paints that he assumed she had done. Her desk had several notebooks of some kind along with her backpack and school books.

Suddenly the girl made a loud laugh at something on the computer before the music blared through the computer speakers (not to loudly because the laptop's speakers weren't very loud). Some of the first lyrics from the song he didn't recognize was 'I've done this before, show me your teeth'. He couldn't contain his laughter this time. "Well played." His joke at her mental state was now countered with a joke of her own on his vampirism. Although he was sure the song was more about sex than vampires, her joke was still clear.

Rian turned her chair around to face Emmett, who was still standing just inside the window. "So, I take it vampires don't need permission to enter a mortal's home. Are any of the myths about vampires true? Stake to the heart? Garlic, or is it onion? Sunlight?" Weakness were her first priority; she could arm herself.

"A human doesn't have the strength to drive a stake through our skin, not that it would kill us anyway." She remembered how strong his skin felt the first time he touched her. "Neither garlic or onion would hinder us other than the smell irritating me. And the sunlight hurting us isn't true."

"So I have no way to defend myself. You cheater."

"Is it cheating when it's in my DNA?"

Rian ignored the question, he was still cheating. "How old are you?"

"Umm…20."

"Okay. Why are you still in high…Wait, 20 when you were changed or 20 years all together?"

"I was 20 when Carlisle changed me."

Rian narrowed her eyes at the man. "And when was that?"

"In 1935."

"Damn, you're old."

Emmett laughed at the girl. "I'm one of the youngest in the family. Bella was changed just a few years ago, but before that I was the youngest."

The music suddenly changed, the pop music faded into memory and a 90's rock song started. Rian wasn't in the mood to listen to the song, so she turned to the computer once again and quickly ran through her playlist and found another suitable song to play. When she turned back to Emmett he had moved to sitting on the bed. She briefly debated in moving over to him as well, but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not.

"Does it hurt to become a vampire?" She had been wondering how much of her visions were true, but she hadn't gained the nerve to ask Carlisle about the truth hidden in her hallucinations.

"Vampires have venom, its spread by our bites. It is what changes humans. If the human is drained they don't change, but if the vampire stops before draining their victim, the human changes. It's a long process and yes, the venom burns as the human changes."

Rian looked back at her stack of notebooks on the desk and pulled out the one on the bottom of the stack. It was a large black leather bound sketchpad. She search for a specific back and took a deep breath before walking over to the bed, handing the book to him. "Like this?" She hadn't shown anyone other than her therapists her sketchbooks.

The page that was currently open had a brief description of the nightmare she had drawn on the other page. It was very detailed about the pain she had felt that night. It was dated for almost five years prior to this exact moment, which explained why the drawing on the next page was very crude.

Emmett took the book in his hands and looked over the pages quickly, his eyebrows drew together wondering how the girl had gotten the details so exact. "Yes." He said simply as he turned the page.

Rian's alarm was clear on her face, she hadn't wanted him to look _through_ the book. But she resisted the urge to slam the book closed on his hand.

"Tell me something I don't know." She said suddenly, hoping to distract him for her terrible drawings. She had others that were filled with better drawings, she should have grabbed one of them.

"I know many things you probably don't. I've lived a long time and saw a lot of history unfold." He said absentmindedly as he changed to another page.

"I meant about vampires, old man." This caught his attention and he laughed at her little jab at him.

"Umm…well, it looks like you know all about our strength, speed, and venom already." He thought for a moment on what he could tell her that she doesn't already know. Later he'd realize that he could have told her about the fact that some vampires exhibit additional, unique traits and abilities such as Edward's mind reading or Alice's clairvoyance. But instead he said, "Apparently, male vampires can father a child with a human."

The look on Rian's face was difficult to determine, she had many emotions running through her; embarrassment, shock, interest, and even slightly angry. She mentally checked, just to make sure, if she had had her period in the last few months and she sighed a breath of relief when she realized she hadn't missed any since she met Emmett. "What?!" She practically screamed at him.

"Woah, I've been prepared every time with you." He brought his hands up in defense as if the girl could actually do damage to him if she had struck the man.

Rian relaxed slightly, at least he had protection; she silently debated if she should try to get birth control as well, but wasn't sure how to go about it. She definitely didn't want to talk to Carlisle or her father about it; she thought maybe Winter but that would be a whole discussion of vampires, Cullens, and sex that she didn't want to get into with her yet (obviously she'd leave out the fact that vampires were real). She filed that way to look into later.

She hadn't noticed several songs had changed while they talked about vampires and vampire/human babies. Rian wanted to know everything she could; thought it would make her feel more comfortable around his family (because she was finally comfortable enough around him now). They talked about his family members and how Edward and Bella's child was growing so fast. Rian listened to him as he talked with such excitement about his family.

A lot of her favorite songs had something about insanity, or madness, or mental health; even if just in a line or two. That's why when 'Nobody's Home' got to her favorite part she sang along, loudly; not even noticing Emmett's presence anymore. Rian felt it described her perfectly for most of her life. "Her feelings she can't hide, her dreams she can't find, she's losing her mind, she's falling behind, she can't find her place, she's falling from grace, she's all over the place."

The sudden change in volume and attitude in Rian almost startled Emmett, but he smiled and watched her sing and lose herself in a song that he didn't believe describe her at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: I am almost 10 chapters ahead in the story so I might be uploading a few today, I want to stay ahead so that if I get stuck or something I can still upload something. But I'm excited I am in the good part. And thank you to everyone who has favorite, followed, and reviewed my story. My daughter is begging for my tablet so here is chapter 13 and I'll go back to writing. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: No Fear, Destination Darkness

When Rian had woken up that morning, Emmett had already snuck out of the window. She had been slightly sad at first, then she realized that someone in her house would have caught him when they were all finally awake. Well maybe more of her own guilt at having almost been caught would have given them away; the man was a vampire and quick as a whistle.

Rian was sitting in the last period before lunch when Alice sat down beside her. "Glad to see you two had made up." The dark haired vampire said softly to the red-head.

Rian shot her a small smile before she turned toward the vampire. "He shouldn't have taken advantage of a mentally disabled, underage girl in the first place."

Alice looked up at Rian, for a secon, Alice thought Rian had been serious; but when she saw the bright smile on Rian's face, she realized it had been a joke. Yep, she had the same sense of humor as Emmmett. "You are the hardest person to read, you have been making last minute decisions."

Rian had been about to apologize for some reason, when a horrible thought accorded to her: Alice seeing visions of Emmett and her time in the woods. "Oh my god, you…"

"Don't worry." Alice interrupted, calming Rian down. "Jasper and I have done worse anyway."

Rian instantly blushed and turned back to the front of the classroom, embarrassed and totally freaked out by both the fact that Alice saw them and Alice's ease at talking about her sex life.

"Yes, we are going to be great friends."

Rian smiled, regardless of her embarrassment.

After class, Emmett caught up with Rian in the hallway. Student's fluttered by quickly, making their way to either their lockers (like Rian was currently doing) or the cafeteria. Emmett leaned against the lockers and waited for Rian to put away her stuff.

Rian couldn't stop smiling, not since the night before when she finally gave into her crush instead of her fear. She could feel, not only Emmett's, but also many other student's eyes on her. She could even heard the rude remarks that the blond bimbo's were making about her from a few feet away. She didn't care though, it's not like they mattered to her anyway.

When she was almost done putting her books away, Emmett finally spoke up. "Do you want to eat lunch with us, or are you not ready to be around three…" He looked around, "…extremely good-lookin' guys."

Rian laughed at his cover-up, "What about Alice?"

"Eh, she's a guy too. But don't tell her I said that."

"Don't think I have to, old man." She was definitely not going to let go of that nickname, it had quickly became one of her favorite nicknames for him.

Before Rian could utter the words, 'Alright, lead the way,' she felt a pair of stony arms wrap around her left arm. Rian nearly jumped out of her skin as she began to walk down the hallway with Alice arm-in-arm. "This is going to take some getting used to." Emmett walked, slightly awkwardly behind the two as they talked about the weirdness of Alice's actions.

Rian didn't notice all the stares and whispers she received from most of the student body (in reality, most came from the blond bimbo duo). She had forgotten all about Winter and the fact that since first grade the two girl's never spent a lunch period apart, other than the year Rian spent in the hospital. She didn't see the betrayal shining in Winter's eyes as she eat her lunch and talked vehemently with Alice and Emmett (Jasper stayed quiet for most of the lunch period).

Although, Rian felt very calm and comfortable at the lunch table, there was still some anxiety over the fact she was sitting with vampires (even though she knew they wouldn't do anything in a cafeteria filled with people).

"Are you going to that Halloween party tonight?" Emmett interrupted the girl's conversation of music and clothes (Rian seemed more interested in shoes than clothes though).

Both girl's turned to face the man who was obviously fishing for a date or an excuse to see Rian again. Rian smiled at him quickly before answering him, "I have been working on my costume for about two months now, and yes I am going. Why?" She really knew the answer to this question, although she wanted to hear him say it.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the party?" Emmett gave Rian one of his knee melting, butterflies-in-stomach smirks.

"Yes, maybe." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face though, clearly showing how excite she had been that he asked her.

"Pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds good."

"You are going to look great," Alice commented as she watched the scene unfold before her.

It wasn't until Rian began to get ready for the party that she realized she was supposed to be attending this party with Winter. Crap.

Winter and her friends had coordinated costumes to match a theme: Peter Pan. Winter was to be Tiger Lilly and Aiden was Peter while bimbo number 1 was Tinkerbell and bimbo number 2 was a sexy female Captain Hook (which really meant she bought a sexy pirate outfit is all). The bimbo twins wanted Rian to be a lost boy (which Rian didn't really mind) but Winter had said Rian would be a perfect mermaid. Rian did prefer this to a lost boy, planning and making the costume was so much more fun.

Now she would be breaking their theme (not that missing a mermaid was going to make a big deal), but Winter had seemed upset in Art class earlier. Rian tried to talk to her about it, but she wouldn't say much other than she was upset that Rian hadn't told her she was seeing Emmett. Winter assumed that Rian had been in a relationship with Emmett since the beginning of school when the two missed classes together, but Rian didn't see it that way. Yes they had sex then, but Rian didn't count it as a relationship.

Rian put on the last touches of her make-up, making a small portion of her face look scaly then headed toward the door just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Her breath caught in her throat, not knowing if it would be Emmett or Winter, she quickly opened the door without allowing herself to panic over this. When she saw it was Emmett standing there, the timing of the doorbell made sense then, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Winter saying she had a change of plans and she was going to the party with Emmett.

Winter's reply came quickly, especially considering how many characters were in it. It was in all caps too. Clearly Winter was very upset about her decision to go with Emmett, but it was mostly due to the fact that he had arrived before Winter. As Rian had been dressing for the party, she decided that whoever picked her up first would be taking her and the other would receive a text saying she was cancelling.

Rian put her phone away, deciding to ignore the anger for now. Emmett was barely clothed, his chest completely bare. He had on a red, skirt of some kind and wrist guards and flat scandals. It took Rian a moment to realize it, but Emmett Cullen was dressed as a Greek warrior or something. Once again, Rian nearly hit the floor as her knees gave away under her. It was in that moment she fully committed to running down this dark path full speed. Whatever the future may bring, whether it was being drained of her blood or dying of old age, she was going to do it by Emmett's side.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: I've written a couple of chapters since last night, so here you go. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Mini Vacation

Thanksgiving was approaching quickly, and Rian found herself dreading the time she'd be spending away from Emmett. Rian's father decided to take the week off work and her family were going to be taking a trip down to Texas to see family members that Rian hadn't seen in almost three years. Rian's family had moved up north after Casey was born and their mother died.

It was a couple of days before Thanksgiving break, and Rian spent more time with Emmett's family than she did with her own family and friends. Not that she didn't want to spend time with her friends, but Winter's anger at her for her 'betrayal' had spread like wildfire among the group of seniors that Winter had become close to. The bimbo twins were making Rian's life at school extremely hard, but she tried desperately to not let Emmett know. Although, who is she kidding; between super-hearing and Alice, he had to know. At least he was staying out of it for the time being.

Rian had tried several times to talk to Winter, but with each interaction the later seemed to get more and more upset with Rian. She wasn't sure what to do now, she couldn't exactly say many details about her relationship. She couldn't say tell her that they hadn't talked to several months because it turned out that her hallucinations of Emmett were real. So this led Winter to believe that Rian had made up the how hallucinations that involved Emmett, which made her doubt that Rian even had hallucinations in the first place. Winter was being irrational, at least Rian thought she was, and this also lead to fights and more questions. So Rian decided to leave well enough alone. Winter didn't seem to be willing to change her mind or forgive any time soon and Rian didn't want to tell the girl she was lying to her.

Rian was typing away on her computer as she waited for Emmett to make his almost nightly appearance. She had an English paper due on Friday. It didn't take her long to have the 1500 word minimum when she felt the cold lips pressing against her neck. It was late, she was sure that all her family were asleep (he never came inside the house until all were getting ready for bed; and with a house full of teenagers, it left them little time to themselves).

The girl was so immediately distracted by Emmett's kisses that she forgot all about her paper to turn towards him and kiss him back. Then she felt the familiar wind biting at her skin as he ran with her in his arms. She laughed at his impatience as their clothes hit the ground in the forest once again; forests were beginning to get on her nerves.

Friday came all too quickly, Winter had ignored Rian all week, choosing to glare at the redhead instead of trying to talk and work out their argument. Lunch was usually the worst, every day Rian would be the last one in the cafeteria and every day the three girls at her usual table would glare at her and obviously talk about the redhead. Rian had begun to worry if Winter had told the other girls about her mental issues, especially now that she had begun to believe that Rian had no issues at all and was just lying.

But every day, Emmett came to her rescue. He would grab her by the waist and walk with her through the lunch line before they sat down at the table of vampires. Alice helped as well, she talked with Alice for most of the period which helped keep her mind off her best friend's anger.

"When are you leaving for Texas?" Alice inquired.

"Monday morning I think. I haven't pack at all yet."

"We should totally go shopping Saturday." Alice chimed in almost a sing-songy way. "Then you can spend the night, you can stay in the office Carlisle set up for you."

"Yeah, there's nothing weird about that, Alice." Rian responded, slightly embarrassed. But at the same time intrigued by the idea, although she and Emmett had been spending a lot of time together, they hadn't actually spent a full night together (Emmett was afraid he'd lose control and destroy her room, possibly exposing himself in the process). She briefly wondered what it would feel like to wake up in his arms.

Rian hadn't even noticed she had made up her mind until Alice practically squealed in excitement. 'Guess it's settled then. I'll have to pack tonight and convince my father to let me stay the night with 'Alice'.'

Rian woke up early Saturday morning, the house was completely quiet. After a quick shower and throwing on some clothes, the girl was running out the door just in time for Alice to pull up to the driveway. This timing thing was beginning to get freaky, she assumed it was due to the vampire's heighten senses but it was still hard to get used to. Once the girl was in the passenger seat she sent a quick text to her father saying that Alice had picked her up already and they were heading to the mall.

It took about an hour to get to the closest city that was big enough for a decent size mall. She and Alice compared music taste the whole way, Alice's tastes were a little old fashioned which made since considering she grew up in the early 1900's, while Rian's was … chaotic and mostly modern. Alice questioned her about the language barrier in her foreign music. This was a question Rian couldn't exactly explain, while she didn't understand the languages (Spanish, Chinese, Korean, Japanese, and some Irish and German songs) she still enjoyed listening to the music. It spoke to her, she could feel the emotions of the songs still.

Alice spent the morning dragging Rian from store to store trying on dresses, pants, and sweaters. The redhead insisted on paying for the clothes herself, but Alice's will was stronger than hers. In the end, Alice had bought Rian three new outfits, two new pairs of shoes, and a long chain locket to take to Texas with her. Alice then treated her with a quick lunch.

The dark haired girl sat across the table in the food court as Rian eat her lunch. Alice had wanted to take her to a nice restaurant, but Rian had won that battle saying she could at least buy herself lunch; her father had given her money for the day and he would have asked questions if she returned with the clothes and ALL the money. Alice was talking about the fact that Esme was getting a bed for Rian to sleep on put into the 'office' she and Emmett would be staying that night when something caught Rian's eye. Her hands stilled as she looked into the red eyes across the mall, the familiar face stared back at Rian and smirked. Rian's heart stopped as panic began to build up. But her logical brain calmed her down quickly: Alice was there as were hundreds of human and that man was someone she had seen in her visions before. She was just having another hallucination.

Soon the girls were once again in the car and on their way to the Cullen house.

Rian stepped into the house/office, it no longer looked like a sterile, bright room that screamed 'hospital'. The walls were now painted a cream color and the white laminate floor was replaced with a dark cherry wood flooring. There was a large, king size bed in the center of the room; it had an elaborate dark golden headboard and white sheets and a dark golden comforter. There was a nightstand on the right side with a white lace cover and a matching elaborate golden lamp on top. But the best thing in the room was Emmett laying against the headboard with his shirt off. Rian had to hold herself back from jumping him then and there. That didn't last long though, Emmett's eyes darkened and in a flash was in front of her, practically ripping her clothes off. The girl laughed as she was flung onto the bed and gave into her urges as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 15:

She had been right, it was the most amazing feeling to wake up next to Emmett (of course he was awake the whole night, but he didn't move an inch). It might have helped that she also had the most peaceful night sleep she has ever had, not one nightmare crossed her path that night as she lay naked next to Emmett.

"Good morning." Emmett's voice was dark, filled with lust.

Rian made an agreeing noise, "I can get used to this." She couldn't stop the words from escaping her mouth, even if she wanted to.

"So can I." His lips captured her own as his lust grew too strong.

That week in Texas had been hell, and not just because it was at least twenty degrees hotter there. She missed Emmett, missed his touches and kisses. She just missed him being around almost all the time. Rian was always on her cell phone texting him. So much so, that one of her text messages had scared off his prey when he was hunting (or so he says).

During that week away, she also realized how much her hallucinations had diminished since she started dating Emmett (well, she considered it dating). In that week, she had at least 2 visions a day. It was hard to keep it from her family. And at the end of the week, she had the same vision as the one when she was shopping with Alice. The vampire standing staring at her for a few seconds before it disappeared when her mind realized it was just a hallucination.

The flight home seemed longer than the flight out, she was gripping her seat in excitement that she'd get to see Emmett again. He had texted her, promising her he'd be there when they got home. It was late Sunday night when the plan did finally land, and although she wanted nothing more than to go out with Emmett, she knew her father wouldn't let her. She had school the next morning and needed to sleep. But her mind was screaming, screw sleep! Then it giggled as images of what she wanted to do with Emmett crossed her mind.

No sooner than she closed her bedroom door did she feel him turn her around and press her against the door, his lips claiming hers in a passionate kiss. She could feel how much he had missed her too in the kiss, how much he needed her. In a flash the two were out of the room and laying on the ground of the forest. It was more heated, more desperate this time. Time apart was not healthy for the couple. Rian found Emmett driving all logic away as he kissed down her neck.

"Oh no." Emmett suddenly said, pulling Rian consciousness back to the surface after she had succumbed to her sleepiness. His voice sounded panicked, and the sound scared Rian to her core. His strength often fueled her strength and his voice didn't sound strong at the moment.

She opened her eyes and lefted herself off the floor of the forest. She was still completely naked and didn't expect to still be in the forest. Her heart began to race; maybe there was another vampire around that she couldn't see or sense. Maybe he was worried that he couldn't protect her. Suddenly she was terrified that she would die, she was willing to die to be in the relationship with Emmett, but she wasn't ready yet. She hadn't had enough of him.

Rian was on her feet faster than she realized she could be, Emmett had his back toward her (half dressed). He didn't move, so she began to wonder what had him so worried. "Emmett?"

"It broke." He said so low that, she barely heard him.

"What broke?" He couldn't be talking about her, she wasn't feeling any pain. "Is someone out there?" This time her panic was clear.

He turned to face her, worry written all over his face. If someone was out there he'd be chasing them down or at least trying to protect her better she thought. "Emmett, what is it?" She hated not knowing what was bothering him. Then she saw it, the little crumpled up piece of plastic in his hand. "How do you know…" She trailed off remembering his vampire sight. She should have felt dread, or frightened; she knew she would feel this later, but whether it was from exhaustion or just the fact that her emotions refused to surface right now she just stared blankly at Emmett. He was clearly worried enough for the bother of them at the moment.

"That doesn't mean anything, it could have happened while you were taking it off." Emmett didn't seem convinced though. For a moment she regretted not attempting to get on birth control. "Emmett…"

Her clothes were thrown at her so quickly that she hadn't had time to catch them, instead the hit her in the chest and fell to the ground.

"I can't believe I let this happen." He mumbled to himself as she pulled her pants and shirt on.

"There are things we can still do to prevent it, right. Like…umm…the morning after pill." The only thing that came to mind. He looked at her again, hopeful this time. "You are really panicked over this." She said laughing slightly, she wasn't sure why this was amusing her so much. Maybe it was because if she didn't laugh, she'd be panicking too and two panicking wasn't going to help the situation. Or maybe it was because her emotions were so twisted right now she couldn't find what she was feeling.

"Why aren't you?!" His sudden anger made her jump, her heart started racing again and for the first time in a month or more, she had the urge to run from him again. His face softened at her response and he was quickly holding her in his arms again. "I'm sorry, I just not ready for this. I don't want to lose you."

"I know, I'm not ready either."

"I'll take you back, the sun will be up soon. I'll pick you up this morning and we'll go get that pill for you."

Emmett raced to his jeep, the idea of becoming a father hit a little too close to home; reminding him of Rosalie's greatest wish. He was sure what he was supposed to be feeling right now, he loved Rian, but he didn't want to lose her. Bella had almost died having Nessie, he just didn't know if Rian would be as lucky as Bella had been. The situation was totally messed up and had his thoughts and emotions completely tangled up as well.

But he knew one thing for sure, he was glad that Rian included his feelings into her decision, he had disagreed with both Edward's and Bella's decisions of disregarding each other's feelings and wishes when they face a similar situation.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 16: Monday

By the time Emmett arrived at Rian's house, it was raining heavily. This only added to his grumpy and sulking mood. He ran up the door, completely soaked in the few steps it took to get there, and rang the doorbell. Rian's sister, Quinn, answered the door, shocked to see a dripping wet Cullen on the doorstep.

Rian quickly ran downstairs, backpack in hand, "Emmett's taking me to my appointment this morning." She said quickly to her brother and sister.

"I didn't know you had an appointment today," Bryan replied.

"I forgot." It wasn't unusual for Rian to forget things, especially doctor's appointments. Her siblings seem to accept this excuse and soon the couple were on their way to a pharmacy.

"If you don't want this to spread through school, we should go to a place outside of town."

Emmett nodded and sped up.

At the pharmacy, Rian ran inside and grabbed the Plan B pill, a water, and a pregnancy test just to check and make sure it worked. Although she had no idea when she could take the test to see, if she was pregnant, it would be accelerated. The box said you could take it five days before your missed period, so maybe she could take it in a couple of days. She looked at the price for the test and decided to grab a two pack, they were cheap enough anyway.

The ride back to school was long, Emmett didn't say anything as Rian downed the pill with the water she got. He didn't even ask about her extra purchases: the pregnancy test. Either he knew why she had gotten it, or just wasn't in the mood to talk. Rian did not like this moody side of him. "Alright, Mr. Grumpy, all we have to do now is wait, right."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"What do you mean, why wouldn't it work?"

"Because I'm a vampire and it's made for humans."

"I'm human, shouldn't that be enough."

"I don't know. Maybe we should talk to Carlisle."

The thought of talking to Carlisle about this had her stomach in knots, she still hadn't talked to him in her sessions about her relationship with Emmett. Her intimate time with Emmett seemed personal, and she wouldn't share it with anyone regardless of the fact that he was her therapist and Emmett's 'father'. Her stomach churned again, the bile threatening to raise up her throat. "Oh, god. Pull over."

"What?" His concern was back but the car didn't make any indication to slowing down.

"Pull over or I'm going to throw up in your car." The car stopped quicker than she anticipated it could and she was out on the grass in a second.

Emmett was standing beside her quick enough to appear human, pulling her hair back; and soon all her stomach's contents were out on the ground below her. She felt much better, although she worried she had thrown up the pill that was supposed to stop her from getting pregnant. And when she told her concern to Emmett, he sped off towards Carlisle's hospital. She was going to have to face the doctor now, Emmett was determined to talk to Carlisle.

Rian sat in Carlisle office, blushing, as Emmett told him the details of the morning. Carlisle didn't seem to be angry or any emotion that she assumed he would be; she thought he would be furious at Emmett for the events that led them to this, any father would right? Then she remembered Carlisle wasn't his biological father, and that while Emmett doesn't claim Carlisle as his father, they probably had a different relationship than that.

"It's possible that her body rejected the pill." Then she thought of it, she had been doing math in her head to see when she could take the pregnancy test because her pregnancy would be fast-tracked, she hadn't considered that she should have calculated a time the pill would be effective.

She just stared wide-eyed at her purse on the ground, desperately wanted to run to the bathroom and take one of the tests. But she knew it was to early to detect the hormones if she were pregnant. She'd have to wait to find out for sure.

Emmett and Carlisle discussed possible reasons and outcomes while Rian retreated farther and farther into her thoughts. She had been numb this morning because she didn't really believe she could be pregnant and she didn't know how she'd feel if she were. But now, as the day weighed on, she began to see that it was a possibility and her emotions bubbled to the surface slowly. Would she be able to go through with an abortion? If not, she was going to turn into a vampire and become a mother overnight. She wasn't sure if she could handle that either, she was only 16, soon to be 17.

"Ri." Emmett's voice broke through her thoughts finally and she looked up at him, disbelief clear on her face.

"What?"

"I was telling Emmett that I could examine you and we could do a test here to see if it is late enough to show up on one of the hospital's more sensitive pregnancy tests. Then if so and you are, we can talk about options." Carlisle spoke in a gentle and doctor-ly tone.

Rian nodded her head, unable to speak.

Rian laid down on the paper sheet covering the examining table, Emmett stood on her right as Carlisle examined her abdomen. She figured he was mostly keeping busy while the test developed (or whatever) in the corner. She could see Emmett glancing over at the test every once in a while.

The girl concentrated on keeping her breathing normal, which only made her think of all the shows with the over exaggerated labor breathing techniques. Then her thoughts went to all the stories Emmett had told her of Bella's pregnancy, she had been weak and in pain 90% of her pregnancy and only gave birth when the baby accidently snapped her spine in half or something like that. Pain didn't frighten her, neither did dead, but she wasn't sure she wanted to leave Emmett yet. She wanted more time with him, more time … then her thoughts went to the actions that got her in this situation in the first place.

The timer rang out, destroying her thoughts and the room snapped into action. Both Carlisle and Emmett were at the test in a flash, or at least seemed to be to her. She wasn't sure which one made it to the test first, she sat up, anxious for the results. But neither spoke up, neither turned to her, neither made a sound for a long time. To long for her, she got up and walked over in her human sped; her nerves getting the best of her.

Finally Emmett turned to her, a defeated look on his face. She didn't know what the look meant, was he defeated because she was pregnant or because she wasn't and all his emotions were taking a toll on him.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 17

It was too early, the test was inconclusive. Rian hadn't expected that, she thought for sure the test would put an end to all the worrying and pent up anxiety that both she and Emmett were feeling. Carlisle said that he'd do another test in 2 days, he'll bring it home so she doesn't have to make a trip to the hospital every time the test was inconclusive.

The test was negative and both Emmett and Rian had thought they dodged a bullet that is until Carlisle in all his doctor-ly wisdom said that it might still be too early to detect any hormones. Carlisle had reassured Rian that in a couple of days, week tops she'd would be far enough along to detect it (that is if she was pregnant). If the next test came out negative too, Carlisle would get one more, for Sunday, to take and if that too was negative then she wasn't pregnant. She was torn, she didn't want to wait until Sunday to know, but the only way to know for sure was either a positive test on Wednesday or to wait until Sunday for the third negative. Alice couldn't help in the situation either, when Bella had been pregnant Alice saw nothing, but the main reason was that neither Emmett nor Rian have made up their minds of keeping it. The only ways she'd know was if she was pregnant and she kept the baby and Alice would see her future fade. But if she wasn't pregnant and they decided to keep a baby that wasn't there, it could mean she wasn't pregnant or maybe Rian wasn't hundred percent certain she'd keep the baby, she was only saying it to see what Alice saw.

Basically, Rian had to wait two days before taking another test to make any plans if necessary. Emmett and Rian were practically pulling their hair out by the time the last bell rang on Wednesday.

Wednesday

When Rian walked through the door to the gorgeous two story house, the whole Cullen family was standing in the living room. In addition to the people Rian did know, there were two other women and a guy holding a child.

"Hello, sweetie. I'm Esme." Rian looked at the slightly taller woman with dark brown hair, almost as dark as Emmett's hair, and golden eyes. Esme, Rian remembered Emmett saying she was like their mother and Carlisle's wife. She was beautiful, and her kind smile calmed Rian's nerves enough to smile back at the woman.

The other unfamiliar woman in the room was introduced as Bella, who gave her a small smile. And the tall man beside her was Edward, the guy who could read minds. She wanted to throw up at the realization of who he was and what his ability was; which was not a good sign for her test she was about to take. Yeah, this isn't awkward at all.

Rian smiled as she suddenly started singing a song in her head over and over. Edward just laughed, causing everyone to look at him. "I need you, I need you, I need you right now. Yeah, I need you right now. So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down. I think I'm losing my mind right now. It's in my head." It's a newer song she started to like recently, so this was the only part she really knew. Rian repeated the part over and over in her head.

Carlisle handed her a small box, "The instructions are on the back. We are going to go hunting, give you some time alone."

Rian looked up at Emmett, wondering if he was going with his family. "He'll stay with you." Edward answered her thoughts, and she cursed as she had forgotten to keep singing in her head. Out of all of them, she hated his power the most; felt like he was violating her private thoughts. She tried not holding it against him though, Emmett said he couldn't help it, he had no on/off switch.

Emmett read the back of the box out loud as his family filed out of the house to give them privacy. As he read the instructions, Rian realized they were similar to the over the counter tests she had bought; but instead of urinating directing on the stick, she'd have to collect it in a cup and put a few drops on the test with the included dropper. Rian had already taken the two tests she'd bought, one Monday night and the other on Tuesday night. She was pretty sure Emmett hadn't been around when she did or didn't notice, because he never mentioned it. Both tests came back negative.

After Rian applied the drops to the fourth test she'd taken in the last four days, she turned to her phone and played the song she had stuck in her head due to Edward's power. She'd have to wait at least three minutes before the test gave her results and the song was three and a half minutes long.

For a moment, as the song played, the couple forgot their problems. Rian and Emmett danced, sung, and laughed as the song played. By the time the song ended, Rian had forgotten why she put it on in the first place. She was wrapped in Emmett's arms as he looked down at her. She couldn't read his expression, his eyes weren't dark which usually indicated his lust; but his expression was almost lustful. Before she could ask what his expression was for, he indicated towards the counter where the test sat. Her heart nearly sank as she remembered her problems. She was nervous to look at the results, her hands were shaking as she moved towards the test. Emmett must know her anxiety, but regardless he quickly picked up the test before her looking at the results quickly before holding it out for her to see too. He couldn't speak, he couldn't get the words out.

Rian processed the information in her head, and she suddenly felt lightheaded.

When Rian woke up, she was laying on the bed that was still in the office. She was alone except for Emmett who sat in a new chair in the corner of the room far from the bed on the opposite side of the room. It too matched the elegant décor of the room, but Rian wasn't interested in the matching furniture.

She sat up slowly, it had only been three days since this all started and she felt as if this ordeal had aged her years. The question on her mind right then was 'Do I want to try to have this baby or…' she couldn't even finish that thought. "Emmett."

"What do you want to do?" He asked in a defeated voice that broke Rian's heart.

"I-I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know either. But I'm not ready to lose you. It's dangerous to continue with the pregnancy."

Rian got off the bed and walked over to Emmett, climbing in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "I don't know we are going to do, but I know I am not done with you yet, Em." Rian started playing with the edge of his shirt, "You know, this is the first time we don't have to worry about using protection." And she watched his eyes darken as she giggled.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: I am having so much fun writing this. Finished two more chapters today, maybe more I don't remember how many I wrote. So here is another chapter for you, enjoy!

Chapter 18

When Rian was back in her room, and everyone seemed miles away, her emotions rose up as she fell to her knees and tears streamed down her face. She felt overwhelmed, she didn't know what she was going to do and the one person she wanted to talk to she couldn't for two reasons: Winter was angrier than Rian had ever seen her and even if Winter was willing to talk to her, she couldn't exactly tell her everything or any of it really. She was left on her own, well Emmett would help her too, but at the moment she didn't want him. He seemed more upset than she was at the moment and she felt it was her job to calm him down. No, she wanted a friend; someone who wasn't in his family, someone who hadn't gone through what she was going through at the moment.

Quickly, the tears drenched her shirt and she forced herself to get up and put on her nightgown. She crawled into her bed knowing sleep would not come easy for her that night. She would cry and worry over her situation all night.

Rian knew because the pregnancy would progress fast, she'd have to make up her mind on what to do soon. Luckily they had caught it early, extremely early; if it had been a regular pregnancy she would be at least a week before her missed period.

But the girl wasn't sure how Emmett felt on this, did he want her to have an abortion? Could she go through with it if he wanted it? Does she want it?

Then the other option was to try to have the baby, to keep Emmett's child. She wasn't sure she was ready for that, to care for a child. That is if she even survived. Bella had a hard, very hard pregnancy. Then Rian realized she wasn't afraid of pain, or death even. And she wasn't afraid of Emmett or anyone in his family any more.

Her dilemma was between if she could go through with an abortion or if she was ready to be a mother.

Rian sighed and jumped out of her bed, she was not going to bed any time soon. She turned on the lights before she pushed play on her playlist. Whatever song first turned on, she lost herself in the music and danced around her room. She was attempting to burn some of the energy she had going to worrying, she wasn't going to reach a decision without Emmett there anyway.

Thursday; Day 4

When Rian woke up the next morning, her hand was draped over her flat stomach and she knew she couldn't go through with an abortion. The only answer was to keep it. She hoped Emmett wouldn't be upset, she'd have to approach the subject delicately, and it probably won't hurt to have a plan. And just like that, she began to piece together a portion of a … decent plan. She'd have to see what Emmett thought about it.

In the meantime, Rian grabbed a pair of pants and a baggy t-shirt before sending Emmett a text saying to pick her up for school that day. 'We need to talk.'

'Are you okay? Is something wrong?' Emmett's reply was announced by Rian's newest favorite song, "I think I'm losing my mind now": Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers featuring Daya.

'I'm fine. We just need to talk about what to do.'

'K. Be there in 15 minutes.'

Rian rolled her eyes, but when she looked at the clock that said it was less than an hour before school started she jumped up to hurry and eat her breakfast. Of course her siblings were all ready and eating their breakfast in the kitchen by the time she made it downstairs. "Morning sleepyhead." Bryan said as he pointed towards the stove which had two fried eggs ready for her. It wasn't often that Rian overslept, but when she did Bryan always had to point it out, seeing as he is usually the one to oversleep.

Rian quickly eat her eggs and downed a glass of orange juice. The girl handed the keys to Bryan saying that Emmett was going to pick her up again this morning before she walked outside with her backpack in hand.

As she waited for Emmett (which in reality was only a few minutes), she began to become more and more nervous as each minute past. It felt like an eternity had passed before she finally saw his Jeep pull into the driveway and she felt she might pass out from her nerves.

With a deep breath, the girl climbed into the grey-silver jeep wrangler. As soon as the door was closed and she had her seat belt buckled, Emmett drove away from the house. The car ride to school was, in reality, short; but because of the tension and quietness in the car, the ride felt as if it took an hour.

Finally, Rian let out a breath she hadn't realized she held as Emmett put the car in park in a corner, secluded spot of the school's parking lot. "I- I still don't know what to do. I'm not sure how I felt about an abortion, but I am scared I might lose you if you continue with this." Emmett finally spoke to Rian without actually looking at her.

"I can't…" Rian choked on her emotions, she was afraid they would show in the rest of the sentence.

Emmett's face seemed to fall, taking in her response. Rian thought he was disappointed in her decision to keep the baby, her tears spilled over. She gripped her hands together as her anger and her own disappointment boiled over the top as well. She snatched up her bag angrily and prepared to open the door. "I'm sorry that I can't just get rid of it as easily as you can. I'm keeping it." Then she was out of the car, only to be faced with an equally angry Emmett Cullen. He's impulsive use of his vampire sped only farther angered Rian and she wanted nothing more than to slap the angry glare right off his face. She knew better than to do that though, she'd only end up hurting herself.

"Wait," he reached out to grab her arm, his expression instantly changing, becoming softer. "I didn't think…I misunderstood you." He didn't realize until that moment just how he felt on the subject, but he knew how he wanted to keep the baby as well.

"I just don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to die either, I just can't. I can't get an abortion, I want to keep the baby, Em. I'll try everything to keep my heart beating so we have more time, but now that this…now that I am pregnant, I can't just erase it and pretend like it never happened."

"You better, I will chase you down and drag you back here if you die." Emmett gave his trademark goofy smile and Rian couldn't help but laugh. "Now we have another problem, we still have two weeks of school left and even if you make it through that, how are we going to get you away from your family?"

Rian smiled brightly at Emmett, "I have a crazy plan." Emmett didn't like the sound of that.

"You can explain it to us during lunch." Emmett said as he opened the jeep's door one more time and grabbed his bag and a dark travel coffee mug that had a thick dark red straw in it and handed the cup to Rian. When Rian just looked at it as if it had two heads; he explained, "Carlisle stole some donor blood from a hospital, just in case we decided to keep it."

"Wait, you weren't kidding about the drinking blood thing while being pregnant?" Rian made a disgusted face, sticking her tongue out childishly, but grabbed the glass anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 19

Rian spent the morning trying to force herself to down the glass of dark red liquid. The blood had been cold when Emmett gave it to her, and while the taste wasn't too bad, it did seem odd. The thick liquid seemed to have the taste similar to that of cold hot chocolate, as in it tasted as if he were supposed to be warm. Maybe that was because when she thought of blood it was warm inside her body and should stay that way. She found that she had a harder time coming to terms with drinking the liquid than if she had not liked the taste at all.

By the time the lunch bell rang, she had finally finished the cup and was thankful she had. But now she felt sick to her stomach as she walked towards the cafeteria, and not because of all the blood she drawn nor morning sickness (she has yet to actually experience any side effects of being pregnant), but because she was about to tell three vampires her insane plan that she was beginning to worry more and more would fail. Too many things could go wrong and she still hadn't figured out how her plan was going to end. And Alice could no longer see how things would turn out for her because of some hybrid blind spot (as Emmett had called it when referring to his niece).

She turned a corner when she almost ran directly into the bimbo twins. Rian inwardly rolled her eyes as the girls blocked her path with their hands on their hips as if they had the high ground. Boy, did Rian ever hate them as much as she hated them right now. "You know, you two just aren't as thin as you like to think you are. People can't get by." She hadn't meant to say it, she had been very good at keeping her insults to herself until that moment. But she guess since she wasn't going to make up with Winter before she'd either die or become a vampire, then what was the point in being friendly to the very aggravating duo?

The twin's faces held anger and slight shock at her remark. "Well, you don't have fashion sense." The shorter bimbo retorted pathetically.

"Yeah, what's up with the baggy shirt?" The first bimbo, who was usually good at insults, or at least subtle ones, added.

Rian just laughed, "There's method to my madness." She said as she finally decided to push through the twins and continue on her way. That wasn't the best choice of words, 'madness', what if Winter had told them all of her problems.

"Yeah, we did hear about your madness issues."

"Didn't think you wanted to point it out, though."

Rian stopped in her tracks, so Winter had told them. She turned toward the girls, smile on her face. "Do you want to see how crazy I can be?" She took a few steps closer to the girls, "Cause, I'm pretty sure I am smart enough to get away with it." Yep, she just threatened them, their satisfied expressions instantly faded. Once again, Rian turned on her heels and continued to the cafeteria.

When Rian finally made it to the small, crowded cafeteria the Cullen family was already waiting for her. They seemed to be engaged in a private conversation, they're lips were moving quickly, so fast that you had to actually be looking for it to notice it. But as Rian approached them, and sat down, they halted their conversation. Once again her nerves were shooting through the roof. If this pregnancy didn't kill her, her blood pressure sure would.

"So what is this 'crazy plan'?" Alice asked cheerfully, as if she actually had hope in Rian's plan.

"Um…" Rian decided to distract herself for a few minutes as she grabbed the lunch she had taken from home out of her backpack. "Well, first I think we should somehow leak it that I am pregnant."

Alice hadn't see that one coming, that's for sure. All three vampires were taken aback. "We can't, someone will figure it out sooner or later that you are growing far to quickly.

"That's why I want to leak it soon. Of course we would lie about how long I've been pregnant, it's been almost four months since Emmett and I met. Maybe have the bimbo twins over hear us talking about it or something. After what I just said to them, I think they'll jump on the news and spread it around the school. The sooner we leak it the sooner we can go to the next phase."

"There's a phase two to this … your right, insane plan." Emmett said half amused, half shocked.

Rian smiled, her confidence in the plan growing again. "Yeah, the next part, Carlisle will have to be ready. I will fake an episode of some kind, a seizure or maybe just black out or if the baby does break one of my ribs or something I can just let myself scream out in pain. When this happens, you'll have to let Carlisle know so he can be ready to make sure he gets my case when I arrive at the hospital."

"Okay, then they'll be a record." Alice said calmly. Rian really did connect with her, they had so much in common. Though, she hadn't spent much time with the other girls of Emmett's family, she felt she and Alice were going to have the strongest friendship that is if Rian lived long enough.

"I kinda want there to be a record, it doesn't matter really. My mom died when Casey was born so my dad will probably freak out when he hears of this. Carlisle will have to put me on 'bedrest' and I'm kinda stuck at this part, how to get me away from my family."

"Don't worry, we have that covered." Alice smiled as she apparently thought of the rest of the plan. "But we should get started on the rumor, like you said the sooner we can get you to our house, the better."

Friday; Day 5

Between Alice and Rian, the plan was hammered out during the 40 minutes they have for lunch. By the next morning, they were ready to execute phase 1. Alice had somehow obtained one of those fake stomachs that make someone look around 4 months pregnant (Alice's idea), Rian was going to have to wear it until phase 2 started or she was actually showing.

When Rian had the thing on and her clothes over it, she examined herself in the mirror. The fake stomach was slightly uncomfortable to wear, she could only image what it would be like when she was that far along. She had another baggy t-shirt and pants on, it didn't look all that different than the day before, just the tiniest bit tighter. She hoped since she had all but skipped the first three days back after thanksgiving break that people wouldn't question her sudden 'weight gain'.

Once again, Emmett picked her up for school that morning. Her siblings hadn't even questioned her when she handed the keys over to Bryan that morning before she ran out the front door as the massive Jeep pulled into the drive way.

Emmett handed her another similar cup to the day before, she assumed full of blood, as she buckled her seatbelt. Rian sighed as she thought about having to gulp at least one glass of the thick substance a day until the baby was born. She took a small sip to test it, it was warm today and tasted slightly better.

Rian had down the blood by the time they arrived at school, she hadn't even realized she drank it so fast until she hear the slurping that indicated there wasn't enough left in the cup anymore. She checked herself in the mirror, making sure there was no blood showing on her mouth or teeth.

As the couple exited the car, Emmett pointed out the bimbo twins on the other side of the parking lot. Only a few other students were around, this was the perfect time to set part one of the plan into motion. Rian knew they would be starting on that in the next couple of days, but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. She took a deep breath, before they launched into the plan.

When she turned back at Emmett, he was glaring at her. The look cut her to her bones that is until she realized he was already working on the plan. Still it was hard looking at his expression right then. He was a good actor, this would go according to plan if he had anything to say about it. Rian quickly spun on her heels, throwing her backpack on her shoulder, "I don't want to talk about this right now." She said in her best upset voice.

"When will you feel like talking about it? You told me about it when it is to late to do something about it!" His voice was slightly louder than hers, but still hushed as if they wanted to keep their conversation between them. In reality they didn't of course, but they did want to appear to want it a secret.

Rian stopped in her tracks momentarily, looked at Emmett as if he had just said the most repulsive thing, before she turned back towards the Twins (who were conveniently located near the school entrance. "Like I said, Emmett, I do not want to talk about this at school."

"We need to talk about this, Rian." He said her name in the same almost sarcastic tone she had used with his. "You're pregnant!" He said loud enough for the twins to hear, but still keeping the appearance that he didn't want anyone to know.

"Not here." Rian said with as much anger as she could muster, which was easier than she had imagined would be. As the couple passed the twins, they eyed Rian suspiously. Rian only hoped that they took the bait, or someone in the parking lot had.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 20: Phase 1

Day 10

Rian had been right, the rumor had passed around the school quicker than she could have thought. By the middle of second week, everyone was already talking about Rian's condition.

When the plan had been laid out for Carlisle that day they came up with it, he agreed it might be the best solution to the problem. He wanted to examine Rian at least every other day while she was away from his care, and one of the family members would be with her when she was at home to make sure nothing went wrong. So the 'office' he was previously using for her therapy sessions was reconverted (again) into a sterile hospital like office with anything he might need to take care of her. In addition, he had Esme working on plans to evacuate the town if need be; their plan B was running away. And even if they didn't need to abandon plan A, they would be leaving shortly after Rian was changed.

One week had passed since she found out she was pregnant and not much had changed. She still couldn't believe she was in this situation, she couldn't image being a mother either; but she was still here, and soon she would be a mother. Every morning, before she'd get dressed for the day, she'd stand in front of her floor length mirror and examine herself in it. But her body had yet to show any sign (weight gain or morning sickness or unexplained bruises even) that she was pregnant, other than a slowly hardening flat stomach. So she'd put on the fake stomach and her baggy clothes before heading out to the door. It's not like she expected anything to happen so soon, Bella had been much farther along than Rian when she realized she was pregnant.

That morning, Rian woke up with her back aching. She of course looked for bruises in the mirror but couldn't see any. They felt more like cramps than bruises anyway. She wanted to down on her heating pad, it felt like her period cramps but much worse. Instead she went downstairs to grab something to eat from the fridge; some yogurt and fruit. She ate the fruit quickly and was half way through her yogurt before she began to fill it coming back up. Luckily for her, her siblings weren't up yet and they didn't see or hear her emptying her stomach's contents into the toilet. But her guard for the night had, when she returned to her room, Emmett was already standing by the window with a worried look plastered on his face. She gave him a small smile before she jumped back under the covers, she felt like…well like she was on her worst period of her life. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Emmett handed her another cup, she glared at it. She'd just thrown up her regular food, she did NOT want to see what blood tasted like coming back up. So she placed it on her nightstand for a little later. She'd force herself to drink it when she felt a little better. "Drink it, it might make you feel better."

Rian sat up enough to drink some of the blood, not sure if she'd keep it down long enough to make a difference. But as she gulped down the thick liquid, her stomach did in fact settle. And when the drink was empty, she found herself craving more.

With a slightly disappointed attitude, Rian began to change for the day.

When Alice bounded into the classroom, Rian was already sitting in her chair by herself, her headphone lodged in her ears. She'd spent the morning shifting between waves of nausea and her cravings. Maybe covering this up would be harder than she originally thought, she had already ran out of one class thinking she wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time. But by the time she made it to the bathroom, her stomach had settled once again.

Rian also listened to the snide remarks her classmates made about her, either not caring or thinking Rian couldn't hear them. No matter how harsh her classmates were, the twins were worse. They had taken to call her out to her face the last couple of days, Alice had been by her side faster than the twins could comprehend each time they cornered Rian in the hallway.

Alice gave Rian a small smile when she saw how pale the latter girl was. "How are you?"

"Okay." Rian replied, she debated with telling Alice how bad she felt that morning. "I want another drink." She blurted out instead. She hadn't thought of it, or meant to, it just came spilling out of her mouth.

Alice nodded and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the protests of their teacher. Rian was left to sit though the lecture with her judgmental classmates. If there was one thing teenagers loved, it seemed to be drama. And she had given them, and will continue to do so, enough drama to last them the rest of the year.

By the end of class, Rian had begun to worry about Alice. The tiny sprite should have been back by now wither she used her own speed or her car's. Rian knew she shouldn't worry about the girl, Alice was practically indestructible.

Rian opened her locker door only to be bombarded with the tiny paper 'babies' people used as decorations at baby showers. They littered the floor, clung to her shirt, and continued to tumble out of her locker. Rian could only look at the mess, it wasn't threatening, but it was official: if the whole school didn't know about her predicament before, then they did now. She held in the smile that was begging to be let lose. The bimbo twins were laughing rather loudly, as they were obvious behind this prank. Rian forced, quite easily, tears to spill over her checks. And in an over exaggerated emotional outbreak, she slammed her locker shut and ran toward the parking lot.

Running to the Emmett's jeep was partly for show and partly to get away from everyone, her stomach had decided it wasn't happy for the second time that day. As soon as she was sure everyone was gone and she was covered for any possible observers from the windows, she emptied her stomach yet again.

It did not surprise her when she stood back up to wipe her mouth on something she found Emmett standing beside her and his jeep with another concerned expression. What did surprise her was that he was handing her another cup, one that she thought Alice was getting for her. She eagerly snatched the cup from him and took a large slip from the cup. As she drank her fill, Emmett smiled and picked one of the pink baby confetti that was still clinging to her sweater.

"I believe phase one is over." Emmett said amuse, he was more than happy to be able to move onto the next step soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 21: A Kodak Moment

Day 13

Rian's nausea did not let up the next couple of days, she'd throw up anything she could choke down, well except for the blood. The blood seemed to help her stomach, she was less nauseous after she drinks the cup that Emmett and Alice have been giving her as often as they could. She currently was getting at least two cups during the school day, and still at least one more after school.

The redhead was sitting in the middle of her Art class, where she had been sitting by herself lately. Winter had found another group of friends to sit with and talk. But at the current moment, Rian was happy Winter wasn't sitting with her otherwise the other girl would no doubt already asked her several times why she was so pale. The answer of course was because she was once again nauseous, but she wouldn't have been able to tell Winter that. Maybe it was a good thing Winter was so angry with her, now she wouldn't have to lie to her.

So Rian was forced to sit in the corner by herself, painting the blue canvas in front of her with whatever her imagination can come up with, and sipping on the leftovers from lunch. In the past, her imagination would only draw her nightmares, but as of lately, she found herself painting Emmett…who, yes was still a creature of her nightmares, not that she thought of him that way anymore. She smiled slightly at the familiar face in hidden so well in her painting that the complete portrait (to an outside observer) would look almost abstract.

Her phone, inside her pocket, vibrated. The text from Emmett asking how she was feeling. It was the usual time he had taken to texting her, it was the only class of the day that Alice was not with the redhead.

'I'm fine. What about Broderick?' Rian and Emmett had gotten in the routine of texting each other baby names.

'I'm still on Axel for a boy.'

'Ugh, I don't like it.'

'Finola if a girl.'

'That's even worse. You are supposed to be the sane one in this relationship.' Rian could practically hear Emmett's rolling laughter from there.

'lol'

'Leighton?'

'That's worse than Broderick.'

'Alright smarty pants then you come up with something better for a boy.'

'Axel.'

'Only if we name it Rose if it's a girl.'

'Nope.' Emmett still hadn't told Rian about Rosalie, and he couldn't bring himself to name the child he is having with someone else after his dead wife who so badly wanting a baby. It felt like he was throwing it in Rosalie's face, that he could have a baby and she never did. But he understood why Rian wanted to name her that, it was her mother's middle name. That was why she so badly wanted to name the child that if it was a girl.

'Why not? It is a beautiful name for a girl.'

'It brings up bad memories.' He finally admitted after a day and a half of her insisting on the name.

'Oh, okay. So no Rose. How about Hadley?'

'We are never going to agree on a name.'

When the last bell of the day rang, Rian made her way to Emmett's jeep once again. Almost every day, Emmett would take her either to her home or to the 'office'. Today, Emmett was taking her to the office to meet Carlisle before she and the Cullen family have dinner (by that, I mean she and Nessie will eat while everyone makes it awkward and stares at them). This will be the second time she meets his family, the first time she'll have to interact more than a few minutes before they jet off to hunt. To say the girl was nervous was an understatement.

Of course, Rian was the last one to the jeep. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were standing by the Jeep; Emmett leaning against the driver's door with a cup in his hand. As she passed by she grabbed the drink, then everyone piled into the car.

When they arrived at the 'office', Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. That was unusual for him, Emmett wiped out his phone quickly and sent a text that Rian assumed asked about his lateness or whereabouts or something. Emmett's phone dinged shortly after he had just placed it in his pocket again. The text he got was short and he read it out loud for Rian to hear. 'Something came up at the hospital, be there soon. Everything alright?'

Emmett sent a quick message as Rian began to strip the uncomfortable fake stomach and the spanx off her own stomach. She had begun to hate the thing lately, seemed to be fitting tighter and tighter, but her stomach, as far as she could tell wasn't growing much at all. Maybe it was all in her imagination.

To get the spanx and stomach off, she had to practically strip down so she took the opportunity to look at herself in the mirror. She ran her hands over her stomach when her eyes couldn't detect any difference in size. Her hands did fell anything different but the hardness that now rested under her skin to protect the baby… or herself. She wasn't sure which it was meant to protect, especially since she noticed how much stronger the barrier was right after she drank the blood the Cullen's had been supplying for her.

She turned to her side, still looking for any indication that the baby was growing when she hear Emmett laughing before she felt his hand slide under her own, resting on her hardened stomach. "You may not be able to notice anything, but I can see the slight difference." He whispered into her ear almost sounding as happy as she felt whenever she thought of the baby. "You're about the size Bella was when they came back from their honeymoon."

Rian was standing in her panties and bra with Emmett's arms wrapped around her and resting on her stomach. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, he seemed to be avoiding touching her stomach until that moment and she couldn't describe the feeling she got as his hand sat protectively on her stomach.

Emmett was so quick taking a picture that he was able to capture Rian's small smile, her emotions in the moment without any hints of acknowledging the camera. It was one of those beautiful moment's that are rarely captured on camera because once someone seeing a camera the moment is ruined.

At the flash, Rian slowly glared at Emmett. She grabbed her long sleeve red dress and dark grey thick leggings. December in the north was much colder than in Texas, although she was used to it by now seeing as she has lived in the blistery cold winters for several years now.

After Rian was dress, Emmett threw her the thick jacket she was previously wearing. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her towards their big house. She was going to have to interact with his family sooner than she originally thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 22: Take Two

Inside the Cullen household, the vampires were busying themselves with preparing dinner. Alice bounded downstairs when the door opened, she smiled at Rian politely before she and Jasper walked into the kitchen while Emmett and Rian followed behind the other couple. "You ready for that English test Friday?" Alice asked making small talk, hoping to calm the redhead's nerves (Rian had mentioned she was nervous about having to spend time with Emmett's family, worried that Esme, Bella, or Edward wouldn't like her).

"Oh, yeah, because an English test is what I'm really worried about lately. Besides, with any luck I won't be in school Friday to have to take that test." Rian replied coolly.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart? We have hamburgers, French fries, and fruit almost ready." Esme's sweet voice suddenly cut through Alice and Rian's conversation about the English test.

"Renesmee wanted to share her favorite meal tonight with you." Edward answered her slightly disgusted thoughts of the greasy food. Rian forced a smile at the intruding bastard.

While Bella and Esme finished cooking the burgers, Emmett and Edward talked about sports or something and Rian and Alice entertained Nessie. Nessie was going on and on about her last hunting trip she went on with her parents. She was apparently thrilled that humans were so close but she was able to control her thirst. Listening to her talk, although the little girl didn't know Rian's problems, she began to feel her mind slip. She felt the panicked feeling she always got whenever she was faced with one of the creatures (not including the Cullens), maybe it was more of a reaction to the hallucination than to the creatures itself. She didn't know because the only vampires she knew were the Cullens. In the corner of the room stood one of the said creatures, eyes dark with lust as the blood dripped down his chin and onto the body below. The body was a crushed version of herself; bones broken as if she had fought back. Her black hair spilled out all over the floor beneath her, drenched in the thick substance. Her mind knew this wasn't real, it was a hallucination, because if it wasn't one of the Cullens would have jumped into action by now. But that didn't spot her from almost screaming Emmett's name when the vampire lunged at her.

The sudden change in attitude Rian just displayed confused the little girl, and Emmett would have had a heart attack if his heart was still beating. Esme almost dropped her plate of food she had been carrying to the table in her attempt to comfort Rian. The only one in the house that actually knew what was going on was Edward, all the other 'adults' in the house assumed the baby had hurt her.

"What happened?" Emmett was panicking, it was clear in her voice.

"Rian, it's not real." Edward said, trying to comfort the girl, calm her down before she scared his daughter. "No one is there."

The redhead hadn't been more thankful of the guy's power before then. He could see exactly what her mind was telling her was there, what she was so convinced she was seeing. She pulled her eyes away from the corner to where Edward was standing, his arms on his daughter's shoulders. Her face softened when she looked at Nessie's little confused face. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I though I saw something that scared me." She tried to explain to the little girl.

"Saw what?" Nessie asked innocently.

Great, now she'd have come up with something. She smiled sweetly at the girl, "I'll let your father explain it." She said avoiding having to lie or explain the truth that she has hallucination of bad vampires killing her.

Edward didn't have time to open his mouth to explain or lie, the door to the house finally opened and Carlisle walked into the house.

Soon Rian found herself sitting on the (makeshift) examination table or whatever the doctors called it. Carlisle was digging through his bag for the tape measure he has been using to measure the growth of her uterus and the file he had his information on her progress. When he was down he asked her to lay back as usual, and as usual she did what his said while pulling her dress up high enough to expose her belly. Emmett was standing beside her, as he always did and watched as Carlisle did his usual routine of taking measurements and jotting them down in the folder. Then Carlisle took more blood, which he had previously said he would be doing weekly and as needed. He asked her how she had been feeling the past couple of days to which she mentioned the morning sickness that was not only in the morning.

Carlisle walked back over to the table that held his bag to compare the new information to the old. Rian pulled her shirt down and sat up as Emmett watched Carlisle.

Carlisle began digging through his bag once again, usually at this point Carlisle talked to her about what she might expect to happen and tell her to call him if anything happens. He pulled out a small hand size device which was attached to a small microphone-like object. "I would like to see if we can hear the baby's heart beat." He began to say as he walked back towards Rian. "This can hear a normal baby's heartbeat. I didn't think about using it with Bella because the sonograms pictures didn't work on her. Lay back."

Once again Rian laid back against the table and pulled her dress up. Carlisle squeezed out a small amount of cold gel-like liquid before he placed the 'microphone' part of the device on her lower abdomen. With the gel the device slide easily across her stomach until Carlisle finally found a faint heartbeat after a few minutes of moving the device around. At first Rian couldn't hear the heartbeat, or wasn't able to distinguish it between the other sounds of her stomach. But her brain finally latched on the steady (and fast) bum-bum on the baby's heartbeat. A feeling she couldn't quiet describe spread through her body, it was more than happiness and excitement. She closed her eyes listening to the sound until it was ripped away.

When Rian opened her eyes again, she saw Carlisle putting the device away in his back and Emmett was on the other side of the room with him. They were talking in their quick vampire speed so she couldn't hear them. She hated when they did that, especially now right after hearing her baby's heartbeat. Was something wrong with the baby's heart?

Rian's happiness was crushed and replaced with instantaneous fear and worry. "What is it? What's wrong?" She hadn't heard anything wrong with the heartbeat, it was faster than she expected though. "What's wrong with my baby?" She practically screamed at them after they both looked back at her and just stared.

Emmett looked worried, almost distraught, when he answered. "There are two heartbeats."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: Sorry, I was stuck on a chapter all day today. I finally got past it, so here is a chapter. Hopefully won't happen again.

Chapter 23:

Two? There were two heartbeats? She only heard one. But then again maybe Carlisle in all his vampiric wisdom did not wait for her to hear the first heartbeat. Two?

Rian was in shock, although it made sense: fraternal twins run in her family, in fact she was a part of one of the twins in her family. But she never consider that her baby might be her babies.

Emmett and Carlisle were talking again, while Rian was left in shock staring at her lap. They were talking about the possible repercussions of carrying two half vampire babies to term. "I think trying to abort one will either hurt or even kill the other." Carlisle said to Emmett.

Rian was snapped out of her dazed trance and she glared at the two vampires. "And who said I wanted to abort one? This does not change my mind on keeping the baby…babies." She was going to have to get used to that.

"Ri, Bella almost died with just Nessie. Two is going to kill you for sure." Emmett pleaded as he walked towards her and reached out for her.

Rian avoided is grasp, "I've made up my mind, Em. I am keeping both babies." Her anger at this option being brought up again was beyond anything she'd ever felt before. She did think he had a good reason to be worried, to try to find a possible solution to the newest problem they were facing. It scared her too, which only added to her anger. "I thought you said you were okay with whatever I decide."

"I am, and I don't like this option either."

"Carlisle just said that if we try it, both will die." It was Rian's turn to plead with Emmett.

"I know." His face broke and for the first time since she met him, he looked older and almost as if he was going to cry. "I'm just scared." He admitted quietly.

"Well, it seems that giving her the blood so soon has strengthened her so far. If you start feeling weak, we need to increase how many cups you drink." Carlisle interrupted, hoping to diffuse the tension in the room. "Let's see how the next week or two go and we will talk about any other options if it seems to be too dangerous for you to continue."

Day 18

Rian woke up in the middle of the night from an intense pain in her side, she almost gasped out loud when the pain shot through her body. Emmett was beside her in a flash when he heard her moan slightly when she touched where the pain had originated.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think baby 'ley just kicked me." Rian explained before she went over to her mirror to investigate. She raised her night gown exposing her slightly swollen stomach (she'd been growing at an increasing rate since they found out she was having twins). On her side was a faint, small bruise already forming and she ran her finger tips over the sensitive skin. She sighed, she knew what was to come; more pain and possibly broken ribs. Emmett had told her all about Bella's pregnancy well before she had gotten pregnant herself.

"We should increase the amount of blood you drink." Emmett said as she looked at the bruise. "It seems to help, that isn't nearly as bad as any of the bruise's Bella got."

Rian dropped her nightgown and walked back over to the bed. She laid on the bed, giving Emmett room to lay down on her tiny bed as well. The large man laid beside her, on his side. And he still felt like he'd fall of the bed if she moved even just an inch. His legs were draped over the edge of her twin size bed. But he didn't care how little space he had on her bed, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him before he rested his hand gently over her stomach.

Baby 'ley named because of the only name they have agreed on so far for a girl was Hadley: Rian's mother's first name and for a boy was Finley; named after one of Emmett's brothers.

There were only three possibilities at this point: a boy and a girl, two boys, or two girls. So in the first case, Rian and Emmett agreed that their names would be Hadley and Finley. In the other two cases, the first baby (baby 'ley) would be either Hadley or Finley depending on the sex and baby number two has yet a name for either gender. Emmett and Rian were once again running into trouble agreeing on another boy and girl name.

Rian turned over and cuddled against Emmett's chest, his cool body cooling her down. She'd been getting so hot the last few days, it was making it hard for her to sleep. She hadn't wanted to say anything about it to Emmett yet. He was so worried already (and everything she read about pregnancy online said that it was normal to get hot easily) and it didn't help that he was also worried about launching into the second part of the plan. Carlisle said that she looked about four months along (if she were only having one baby) and it was time to start part two of the plan. While Emmett was worried about having everyone know about the baby (babies), Rian was worried about her father. She hadn't really thought much on it until Carlisle told them to start part two. But her father was actually going to know soon, and then soon after that he'll lose Rian forever.

All too soon, Rian was startled awake by the sound of her alarm clock ringing in her ears. Of course, since the rest of the house was already up, Emmett was nowhere to be found.

Grudgingly, Rian pulled herself off her bed and began to get dressed. This was the not the first time she had left the fake stomach in the bottom of her closet, but she was incredibly happy to have gotten rid of the thing. She planned on having a 'ritual' with the thing later and burning it. It would be so satisfying.

Rian put on another pair of leggings and a short long sleeve dress that hugged her stomach almost too tight. She grabbed a slightly baggier sweater and threw it on over her dress before she pull on her converses before heading down stairs.

It wasn't until she was walking down the stairs that she found that the house was quiet, to quiet. Her heart rate increased as she looked around the kitchen and no one was there. But her heart stopped altogether when she was staring at her father's angry face.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 24

The tall, thin man stood in front of the television in the living room; his arms crossed over his chest as he told his oldest daughter to take a seat on the couch. Rian's blood ran cold, her father was never there in the mornings. He had to have taken off work to talk to her about something and she had an inkling of what that 'something' was. Rian's stomach jumped into her chest, her throat was closing in on itself; but she did as he asked.

This was not how she planned for this to go. She wanted to be at the hospital or something, then that way he'd have some sympathy or something. He wouldn't be so angry if she were taken to the hospital before he found out. "Did I do something wrong?" Rian tried to act innocent when all she wanted to do was run to her room and cry.

"Save it, you know what you did." He spat at her angrily.

"Daddy, it's not what you think." She pleaded with him.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Rian." He began. "I didn't even know you had a boyfriend!"

Rian could see the anger in his eyes and she began to tear up. "Daddy." She said, her voice breaking.

As if the universe had thought this wasn't funny enough, Emmett's jeep pulled up the driveway. Rian watched as her father looked out the window and the anger in his face exploded into his very being, causing his body to shake with anger. His anger was redirected now as he stomped to the door. Rian jumped up from her spot on the couch. "Wait!" She screamed. She didn't want her father to hit Emmett and expose his status of vampire. She didn't need any more drama. So she followed after her father out the door and down the steps. Emmett was closing the door when Rian's father finally reached him. Rian was still running down the steps, she was too far away to try to stop him. "Don't hit him!"

Her father's hands were in fists, itching to slug the boy (man) in front of him. Rian almost tripped from how quickly she was forcing her body to get down the steps. "Is this him?" Her father asked through clinched teeth, never taking his eyes off Emmett.

"Dad." Rian stood behind her father finally caught up to the man.

"Is he the father?!"

His anger and his voice shocked Rian and she jumped back slightly.

"Yes, I'm sorry sir." Emmett answered for Rian. He knew 'I'm sorry' was not going to help anything, but it was all he could do. The vampire saw the muscles tighten before her father in rather surprising speed for a human sung his arm at Emmett and if Emmett hadn't had the advantage of vampire speed, the swing that Rian's father made at him would have put Emmett on his ass. But because of the speed, Emmett was able to dodge the punch at the last minute, if he hadn't the 'older' man's hand would have shattered against Emmett's stone-like skin.

Rian jumped forward and grabbed her father's arm. "Stop this!" She screamed directly at her father, her anger was boiling over now. "This will not solve anything." She said calmer.

"You're right." Her father was beginning to calm down. "Let's go talk inside." He said to both of the teenagers before he turned on his heel.

Once inside, Rian's father resumed his 'angry' stance in front of the T.V. while Rian and Emmett sat on the couch. The older man was currently giving the young couple a lecture on 'what were they thinking?' and 'what were they going to do now that they had officially ruined their lives?' Rian found it hard to keep her emotions in check as her father continued his tirade until he asked about the details of her pregnancy.

Suddenly she found herself unable to speak; partly due to her uncontrollable emotions and partly because she realized she couldn't lie to him as easily as she could everyone else.

"She's about four months." Emmett answered when all she did was squeeze said man's hand tighter.

"Four months?" Her father asked in disbelief. "And you haven't seen a doctor or taken care of yourself?"

"She's been going to Carlisle." Emmett admitted truthfully.

"Who's that?"

"My father, well adopted father. He's a doctor at the hospital."

"So your father knew about this and didn't think to tell me?"

"He couldn't," Rian finally spoke up, slightly angry. "He's officially my doctor, it's against the law since I told him he couldn't talk to you about it." Her father was mad to say the least. He mumbled something about having to cool down but that he would talk to her in the afternoon before he stormed out of the house.

Rian let the tears fall as Emmett held her. This was going to be harder than she originally.

Afternoon

Going to school was hard. She was supposed to execute part 2, but she just didn't feel up to it that morning. Emmett had told Alice about her father's reaction that morning, and Alice had seemed to keep a watchful eye on the girl.

Rian was just finishing her drink when she and Alice left their class for lunch. "The cat's out of the back, right?"

"What?"

"I was thinking about taking off my sweater, I'm melting under here." But Rian didn't wait for Alice to confirm; everyone important knew about her condition now anyway.

She quickly threw the sweater in her backpack before they headed towards the cafeteria once again.

Emmett had already met up with Jasper and the two boys were sitting at their usual table waiting on the girls. The boys were submersed in a deep conversation about one of the many wars that they had personally seen.

But Emmet lost all train of thought as the girls walked into the cafeteria, and the usually loud place went instantly quiet as everyone saw Rian. The redheaded girl now stood in her tight black dress that clearly showed how much her stomach had grown in the last couple of weeks (not that anyone else by the Cullen's knew how long it had truly been). Emmett knew his eyes darkened as he watched her walk over to the table, her arm locked around Alice's. She looked beautiful, and he couldn't help but feel a strange (but good) feeling when he saw her practically parading her stomach around like she was.

Rian sat down beside Emmett and smiled at him. "I'm going to start the next part of the plan in my last class." Rian suddenly changed her mind about proceeding with the plan, she couldn't stand the idea of talking to her father about this anymore. She wanted to hurry up and get the plan over with. Besides she wouldn't be able to stay into school much longer without everyone noticing how quickly the babies were developing.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 25: Phase 2

Her plan didn't unfold like she had planned; she couldn't have predicted what was to happen, even if Alice could have seen it.

Rian sat in Art class, one hand cradling her stomach while she held her phone with the other. She and Emmett were texting each other again about baby names.

'Finola.' Emmett suggested once again the terrible name. 'We could change the first names to Finley and Finola!'

'No! Hadley and Finley.'

'lol.'

'How about Kellan for a boy?'

'Good god.' Apparently he didn't like it.

'Braylon or Talon?'

'You're just messing with me now, right?'

':D I kinda like Braylon but I am kidding.'

'How about Anora? Could call her Nora for short.'

'I like it.'

'Good, guess we have baby number two if they are both girls.'

'Or Hadley's middle name?'

'Hadley Anora Cullen?'

'Who said she'd have your last name? We aren't married, she could have my last name.' Rian jokingly sent, but she never got to see Emmett's reply or explain that it was just a joke. Because at that moment, an angry person came storming into the room. "You are suck a freaking liar!" Winter practically screamed in Rian's ear, making the redhead jump and drop her phone.

"What are you talking about?" Rian asked completely confused. She hadn't ever denied she was pregnant.

Winter stepped closer to Rian, almost in a threatening way. Rian stood up to be level with Winter (kinda, Rian was still a few inches shorter than the five and a half foot Winter). "Did I stutter?" Winter was almost screaming at Rian, she was so angry. "First you are lying about your so called hallucinations of vampires killing you," Rian glared at Winter, she was not trying to be private at all. And even though they were not getting alone right now, she did expect Winter to keep this between themselves. The bimbo twins had. "And now! Now, you are what? About 4, maybe 5 months pregnant?"

"Yeah, I never said I wasn't." Rian drew herself to her full height, attempting to match Winter's anger.

"No, you just said you didn't sleep with him, you slut!"

Rian couldn't help it, her emotions were already so hard to control. She outright slapped Winter. This did not help the other girl's anger and as soon as she did it, she wished she hadn't. Rian watched Winter's head snap to the side with a large red handprint on her cheek.

Winter slowly looked back at the girl, Rian had never seen her eyes so enraged before and so astonished. That was definitely not like Rian. But Winter did something as equally as astonishing; she pushed Rian. Not hard, but enough for Rian to step back, lose her balance and come tumbling to the ground as her heartrate skyrocked. And the worst part was that on her way down to the ground she felt a sharp pain in her side and on her forehead at the same time. Rian screamed out as she crumbled to the ground.

Before she knew what was going on, classmates and teachers were surrounding the girls. Rian put her hand up to her stomach as she felt the blood trickle down the side of her face. She felt dizzy and slightly out of it as everything proceeded, all she was thinking about was her babies. What had happened to her babies?

Day 19

Rian opened her eyes to see the bright bulbs of a hospital room and she instantly wanted to close them again. She had a bad headache and her side was throbbing with each breath she took. She tried to remember the events leading up to her hospitalization as she examined her stomach and side.

She remembered the fight she and Winter had, and the teachers frantically taking her to the office and calling an ambulance. She remembered pieces of the ride to the hospital and continuously asking for Dr. Cullen, saying he was her OBGYN. She remembered Alice, Jasper, and Emmett meeting her at the hospital around the time that Carlisle was examining her. She didn't remember what he said to her just that Carlisle and Emmett and Alice had been talking to her a lot. She remembered her father looking so distraught, as if he was worried about something and she remembered not being able to understand that he was worried about her. And she remembered someone handing her two (one after the other) cups of blood to drink before they let her sleep that night.

Rian attempted to open her eyes again. She looked around the room, hoping someone was there that could answer her questions about the babies. She saw Emmett and smiled at him before her father stepped in front of the vampire. Her smile fell instantly. He still looked worried as he hugged the stiff and achy girl. Rian let a small moan of pain out and her father let her go.

"What happened?"

"You took a nasty fall at school." Her father tried to explain.

"I know that, but what happened afterwards? I remember pieces, but I don't remember what Carlisle said." She glanced at Emmett.

"You're stronger than a little fall." Emmett explained, as best he could with her father in the room.

Suddenly Rian got an idea to get her father out of the room. "I'm hungry. Can you go get me something from that diner down the street I like."

Her father, being so worried and so relieved she was okay, didn't think twice about it. He nodded quickly and left the room.

"You hit your head on your way down." Emmett said as soon as her father was out of the room. "I was never more worried in my life."

"I remember my side hurting, did I hit my stomach too?"

"We aren't sure, but both babies seem to be fine. Their heart rates were strong and consistent. Carlisle checked them as often as your father left your room." Rian relaxed when she heard this.

"That wasn't how it was supposed to go." Rian laughed, only to be rewarded with a pain shooting through her head.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I plan on touching on a couple of issues you have brought up; Emmett possible lack of protection in the first chapters (which I wasn't on putting in the story before you brought it up, but I had thought of it, I was going to leave it obscure), and Winter is not done yet, I have a plan for her.

Chapter 26:

In the original plan, Carlisle was supposed to declare Rian dead at some point at the hospital, someone down in the morgue was supposed to lose the paper work for a body they never say, and someone at the funeral home was supposed to burn a body that wasn't there in yet another mix up. It might have brought up many questions with all the mix ups and misunderstandings, but it was the best plan to have Rian at the Cullen's home before she began to show too much. But this plan was not suitable to execute after Winter and Rian's fight. They were worried that Winter would be brought up on charges or an investigation would ensue and the Cullen's couldn't risk that.

Rian drank from her dark cup, eagerly, while she waited on her father to make it back with her human food. "We should try to come up with another plan quickly. Any suggestions?" She asked Emmett as he held her hand.

"I'm not sure. Everything I come up with, can be lead back to us."

"Oh, how about Alexander!" Rian said suddenly changing the subject. "It'd go nice with Finley as a second name too. Finley Alexander."

"Baby names are what's on your mind right now?"

"No, but it just came to me when I stopped thinking on names so hard. Maybe I should just 'run away'. If the police do come, you could always use your speed to get me away before they searched the house. Well, you should probably be there, maybe Alice or Esme could get me out of there." It was the best idea she's had since they original plan was ruined.

"We could hire a look alike to have you seen if the police won't leave us alone. Like at an airport or something."

"I've never ran away before, but with all my mental issues, it probably won't be questioned."

"We'll see what Carlisle thinks later. And I like Alexander. So first boy is Finley Alexander, and the first girl is Hadley Anora. What about for baby number 2?"

Rian sighed, and crashed back against her raised hospital bed: more baby names. As if the first four weren't hard enough.

When the door opened again, her father came in carrying bags of food from the diner she had previously asked for food from. He placed them down on the tiny rolling table they have at every hospital and turned towards Emmett. "Didn't get you anything, you'll have to go downstairs to the hospital cafeteria." He said rather rudely to the teenage boy. Rian couldn't really blame him for being rude and upset at Emmett.

Emmett just smiled at the man, "No problem. I already ate anyway."

Her father narrowed his eyes at the boy sitting in the chair, still holding Rian's hand. "I need to talk to my daughter, alone."

Rian could feel the color draining from her face, he wanted to have that conversation she was supposed to have before she ended up in the hospital. Crap.

Emmett flashed her an encouraging smile as he stood up, leaned over and kissed her forehead before he left the room. She was left in the room with only her father and no possible way to get out of this… most likely uncomfortable conversation.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I am keeping the baby, dad." We are keeping the baby."

"Keeping it is a mistake. You are only just about to turn 17, how do you plan to go to college? What are you going to do about money? How are you going to feed it?" Her father seemed get angrier and angrier with each question.

"I think we will be fine. Emmett's parents are willing to help. And I'll probably have to wait a year or two on college." It was the truth, but it wasn't because of the babies that she'd have to wait on college, she wouldn't be able to finish high school for a while. As she thought of this, she realized it would be about eight to ten years before she'd even be able to go back to school. She didn't want to miss a moment of her children's short childhood, granted if she lived long enough to see it.

"You are not waiting on college. Having this baby at such a young age is not good for you, you are giving up your entire future for this boy and I don't like it" Her father was saying through clinched teeth. "You need to give the baby up for adoption if you want any kind of future for yourself or this boy."

"I can't. Adoption is not an option for me." She was making it sound like she couldn't physically give the baby up, which is true, but it was more than that too. She couldn't give a half-vampire baby up to an unsuspecting parent.

"You will if you want to come back to the house." Her father said suddenly, unexpectedly. She felt her face drop, she couldn't believe her father would react like this. He was always so gentle and urging his children to make their own choices. "And if you don't come back to the house, I'll have you declared mentally unfit to make this decision."

"No! You can't do that!" She was screaming. Tears were already filling her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to lash out at her father. This didn't seem like him.

"I can and I will. If you had come to me sooner, I'd have taken you to the clinic to get an abortion." She couldn't believe the words he was say. He had seemed so happy when she woke up, but now he was completely different.

Rian subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach, partly to protect her children from this unknown man and partly because she felt nauseous once again. "That is enough." Rian looked at the third person in the room and wondered when he came into the room. When she started shouting maybe? Carlisle was standing in front of a very angry Emmett. "Rian does not need the added stress of her father pushing her to do something she clearly had time to think about." Carlisle was trying his best to keep his own anger out of his voice as he confronted Rian's father.

The girl's father looked from Rian to Carlisle as he spoke, his hands balled into fists. "Stay out of this, Doc." He said 'Doc' with as much sarcasm he could muster. "You do not know anything about my family, especially my daughter. Giving up her child is the best thing for her and she clearly is not fit to make that decision herself."

With that her father left the room, she was in tears on the hospital bed for hours. He didn't come to pick her up the next day when Carlisle discharged her. Instead Emmett drove her to the Cullen house.

Yes, this part of the plan did not go according to plan at all.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: I am having with baby names, do you want to suggest more names and ill pick out my favorite. Emmett is suggesting Scottish and Irish names and Ryan is just picking uncommon/unusual names.

Chapter 27:

Day 20

Emmett and Rian pulled up to the Cullen house, Emmett gave Rian's hand a squeeze before he climbed out of the car and walked around to help the girl out of the car. Alice came bounding out of the house, while Rian was walking up the stairs. "How are you feeling?" She asked Rian sweetly.

"I'm okay." Rian answered. Alice handed the redhead another cup of blood before the tree of them headed inside the house.

Esme greeted Rian once they made it inside, with a gentle hug. "Welcome to the family." It hadn't accord to Rian until that moment that she would be joining their family, but the way Esme said it, it sounded as if she was already a part of the family.

Rian's sadness over her father's abandonment took a back seat while Esme's comforting warmth took the driver's seat. Rian couldn't help but smile as Esme made her feel as if nothing could ever go wrong again.

"What would you like to do on your first night here?" Alice had to ask, seeing as she could no longer see what Rian's reaction would be.

"Dance." Rian's answer was simple and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her usual go to stress reliever.

"Come on." Emmett said, half laughing. "You can put your stuff in the room." The man grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. He walked down a long hallway with three doors on either side. He opened the last one on the right. His room was gigantic. It had enough space to have a large desk, three bookcases, a large comfortable looking chair, the bed from the 'office' and the corresponding nightstands on both sides were put into the room, a unbelievably large walk in closet and stairs leading up to a small loft with two dark wood baby beds, a dresser, and changing table and the room still had room to spare. It was almost like its own house. There was a closed door just underneath the loft, which Rian assumed was a bathroom. The walls were a light cream color and all the wood furniture 'downstairs' was the same color as the baby beds up stairs. The bed they had shared in the 'office' so long ago, was placed against the wall of glass.

"This is your room? Where's the kitchen?" Rian joked about the size, to which Emmett released a guttural laugh.

"Alice stocked the clothes with a few outfits she thought you might like." Emmett said as he walked into the clothes. "She tried to grab somethings from your house too last night. She got a couple of your nightgowns, the one's you were most, and your shoes. We didn't want to be too obvious about it though." Rian was looking through the clothes and did notice some that were hers. In the closet there were two sets of dressers on opposite sides of the wall. He had opened the one on the right side while talking about her nightgowns, so she assumed the one on the left side was his. Rian placed her backpack on the floor by the dresser that was 'hers'. Then she noticed a full length mirror on the wall opposite of the doors. If this wasn't exactly like her dream closet, nothing was. In fact if anything in his room wasn't like her dream … anything, nothing was.

Emmett once again led her out of the closet and started towards the closed door underneath the loft. Rian opened the door to find that it was indeed the bathroom. It had a large counter with his and her sinks and a large mirror in front of it. There was a separate shower and an oversized tub that seemed to have jets in it. "This is the bathroom, obviously." Emmett said, and when Rian turned to look at him, he was leaning against to doorframe with a very pleased smile on his face as if he was very proud of that lame joke he just told. Rian laughed anyway at his totally lame joke.

Rian took a sip of the cup she had almost forgotten about while they walked out of the rather unimpressive bathroom when compared to the rest of Emmett's room. "Alice wants to take you shopping in the next day or two." Emmett informed her as she began searching through his rather extensive library of books. She hadn't expected him to own that many books. He owned everything from The Chronicles of Narnia and the Harry Potter books to the Wizard of Oz books to The Great Gatsby and How to Kill a Mockingbird. And many, many more she had never heard of before.

Rian suddenly turned around to Emmett, who was standing very close to her. She almost lost her breath realizing how close they were and from noticing for the first time how tight his shirt stretched over his muscles. She looked into his eyes, his dark eyes that clearly shown how much lust he was feeling at the moment, enough to match her own.

For the second time in their relationship, Rian woke up in a bed with Emmett sprawled out beside her. Rian smiled at him as she stretched and looked about the room. The covers were thrown about the room as were the pillows. Rian's hair was knotted in a giant mess on top of her head.

Rian moaned as her muscles gave her an achy protest in response to her stretching. "You know, I don't think I'll get used to you staring at me while I sleep."

"You won't have to after you change, you won't need to sleep either."

Rian pulled herself out of bed, and shamelessly walked across the bedroom towards the cloest. She grabbed an outfit while she shouted (obviously while knowing she didn't need to raise her voice for his vampire hearing), "I'm dying to try out the tub you have in the bathroom."

In a flash, she was whisked out of the closet and into the bathroom. Emmett quickly turned the water on for the tub before he ran off once again to grab a towel. He returned with two towels. Rian adjusted the temperature of the water before she stepped into the bath tub to relax, quickly followed by Emmett.

Rian looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. She had picked out a tight knee length black dress and a pair of black heels (really the only heels in the closet), she had felt like dressing up that day to dance. She was sure that everyone else wouldn't mind dressing up for a night of 'dancing' at home.

Emmett had a dark blue button down shirt on with a pin stripe vest and slacks over it. Even without his vampire speed, Emmett would have been ready long before Rian was. Emmett stood in the door of the bathroom watching Rian curl her hair and apply a tiny bit of makeup before she finally declared herself 'dancing ready'. Rian didn't dress up often for things, she wore dresses sure, but not like this. Emmett hadn't seen her dress up before, and she had liked the look on his face when she finally turned around to show him her final product. For a moment she was afraid he would distract her again with the bed, how dark his eyes were. But he just smiled at her and told her how beautiful she looked before he took her hand and lead her down the stairs.

The living room furniture had been moved to some part of the house or something because it was no longer there. Instead there was a large open space with a stereo system in the corner and a piano in the other. Purple strings of lights were decorating the ceiling and the lights were deemed. The Cullen's had put more thought into this than she expected them too and she found herself almost crying at the scene in front of her. "Since you won't get a prom experience for a few years, we thought we'd have one now for you." Emmett whispered to her before he whisked her around the dance floor.

Soon Alice and Jasper, as well as Bella and Edward, joined the dancing couple. While Rian mostly danced with Emmett, she saved a few dances for Alice. Laughter and Energy kept the group dancing well into the night until Rian was almost passing out from exhaustion.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: So, I caught up with were I am at now. I am on chapter 29, I have an idea of how I want the next chapters to go, it's going to get more exciting I think. I will try to update again soon.

Chapter 28:

Day 24

Rian had fallen into a routine over the next few days. She woke up next to Emmett, drank the 'drink' he would get for her, then she'd spend the next 8 hours trying to entertain herself with T.V. or a book while he went to school to keep up pretenses. Rian was on bedrest at least that was the official story. Although Carlisle would soon put her on actual bedrest, but for the time being she was capable doing almost anything she had been capable before. Then after Emmett was done with school for the day, she'd spend the afternoon laughing and watching television with him, sometimes Alice or Bella (and of course said person's significant other) would join them.

Because of Rian's eventual health decline, she and Alice decided that shopping trip now was the safest option. Alice begged and begged Bella to come with them, but Bella had been stubborn.

"I can't leave Renesmee," she said over and over, every time Alice even mentioned the upcoming shopping trip.

"Esme would love some time with her, Bella," Alice was giving Bella one last desperate attempt in persuading her to go with them the morning they were leaving for the trip. "And it won't be you trying on clothes, we just need your opinion. Bella just shook her head as she pulled a shirt over her daughter's head. "You should get to know her, Bella." Alice added after the hundredth rejection.

Bella sighed, there were two reasons why she didn't want to go: 1) she hated shopping and 2) she still hadn't gotten over the loss of one of her sisters (which is why she hadn't made an effort to spend much time with Rian). It wasn't like she didn't know everyone else in the family weren't still sad over Rosalie, but she and Rosalie had grown closer since Rose had helped protect her during her pregnancy. Rosalie had gone above and beyond when Bella was pregnant because of the simple fact that she had wanted a child so badly herself. Bella couldn't help but feel that what was happening to Rian and Emmett now was how Rose's story should have gone and this made Bella both sad and upset with herself. She wanted Emmett to be happy, but she couldn't bring herself to make friendly chat with Rose's replacement so soon after Rose's death.

Bella had mixed feelings about Rian because of this and what Bella's family had told her of the girl, it sounded as if Rian really compliment Emmett in ways that Rose never did. Don't get me wrong, Rose was an amazing person who didn't deserve to die the way she did and she may have been the love of Emmett's life, but Rian seemed to be his soulmate and she seemed to make Emmett happy and filled the void Rose had left when she was murdered.

"Please, Bella." Alice's voice pulled her out of her spiraling thoughts of Rian and Rosalie. Alice had the best puppy dog expression on her face that she could muster. "If you don't go, Emmett will some excuse to come with Rian and I and he monopolizes all of Rian's attention."

Alice's puppy dog eyes broke Bella's resolve, the brunette sighed. "Okay, fine. But I'm taking my car."

Rian pulled on the tight dress she had on the day she was admitted into the hospital, it was almost too tight. She knew she'd have to give up wearing it soon, it was stretching past the limit it allowed. Maybe it was a good thing they decided to go get a few maternity clothes and baby things, she'd need them sooner rather than later. She pulled on a pair of red leggings that Alice had grabbed from her house.

Emmett stepped out of the shower, a towel tied around his waist. Rian paused in her attempt to apply a little bit of makeup as she saw the water cascading down his bare chest. The man smiled mischievously at Rian before he quickly closed the gap between them. Rian's breath was taken away as she looked up at his dark honey eyes. Emmett lifted Rian up to sit her on the counter before his lips crashed into hers. Rian lost herself in the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers tangling in his hair, but she called herself back to reality before she let this go too far. He made a fake pouty face when she pulled away. "I wish you could come with us today." Rian said, her turn to pout.

"Alice has declared 'no guy's allowed today'. Plus Carlisle wants us to go talk to a lawyer see if your father has any chance of actually doing what he says he will." Emmett said, although he was disappointed as well. He would never win an argument with Alice of who should go shopping with Rian though. "I should go get dressed, or I'm going to be late."

"Doesn't it take you like half a second to get ready?" Rian joked.

"Yes, but what would be the fun in that." Emmett teased back, his eyes darkening again. Rian giggled before she went back to applying makeup and curling her hair.

Emmett was so slow at pulling on his clothes that Rian was finished with her preparations for the day before he finished pulling on his pants. The whole time Rian had been dressing and making herself up, she had wished she had something to listen to her music. Lately, since she had been doing better distinguishing reality from her hallucinations, she had been listening to music more and more. But the only thing she had with her since the hospital trip was her phone. And she hadn't needed to look at the thing often, everyone has been around lately, since school let out for Christmas vacation soon after Rian's accident (which was another reason they had to finish the plan when she did).

Rian walked over and climbed in Emmett's lap before kissing him. She was going to miss the man after all, she has gotten so used to him being.

Before long, Rian pulled away from him and threw his nice button down shirt he had picked out for the day at him and she began searching the room for her phone. As if on cue, her phone rang out as she got a text message. She sighed, she knew who it was but she really didn't want to answer _that_ text. She decided she'll have Emmett text Alice if he needed or wanted to talk to her. She walked out of the room, while telling him she was leaving her phone to charge because she forgot the night before, and headed downstairs.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 29: Christmas Eve Shopping

When Rian made it downstairs, Alice and Bella were waiting for her. She hadn't known Bella was going (not that she was upset about it); it was just a surprise. Rian always thought she was more of a loner, kind of like she had been at school only because she was afraid someone would find out her secret, but with Bella it seemed her personality.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

Rian nodded as Emmett made his way downstairs. Rian smiled at him before the girl's piled out of the house and headed towards the car.

Alice, Bella, and Rian packed away in Emmett's jeep; they decided to take the jeep since it was larger and had more space to fit things into. Alice drove while Rian was in the front seat beside her. The ride to the mall was relatively quiet, Alice and Rian talking every once in a while. But the majority of the ride was filled with music, Rian had turned the radio on as soon as the silence became awkward. She wasn't sure how to interact with Bella, so the music helped to fill the awkwardness in the car.

Alice took them back to the same mall, a couple of towns over, as she and Rian had gone shopping just before Thanksgiving break. "First order of business, maternity and normal clothes for Rian." Alice announced as they walked into the familiar mall.

Once they were all inside, they were bombarded with thousands of other shoppers. The holiday shoppers were busying around the mall in a last desperate attempt for Christmas gifts. Christmas Eve might not have been the best time to go shopping, but Rian was running out of time. They couldn't guaranty Rian's health would be good enough to go shopping in the upcoming weeks.

Alice led the way to a cute little boutique in the back of the store. And soon Rian and Bella had clothes piled high in her arms as the tiny pixie excitedly ran around the shop throwing clothes at them. Although there were shoppers practically shoulder to shoulder fighting their way through the stores, they seemed to split to allow Bella and Alice (and Rian by default) safe passage through the aisles.

At first Rian was afraid the changing rooms would be just a crowded as the stores, but she was the only one actually trying on the clothes. Everyone else was just buying something as a present and didn't need to try on anything.

So the redhead went into a changing room to try on the maternity clothes they had grabbed, just a few outfits. It wasn't like she would need too many maternity clothes. But with the normal clothes, she couldn't try on right then, her stomach wouldn't allow it to fit properly, so the girls were done quickly with clothes for Rian and soon they were dumping all the clothes on the counter as a shocked cashier watched the girls pile the clothes high on it. Rian was also shocked, she hadn't expected or intended to buy this many clothes. Of course the girl began to protest. "Wait, I don't need this many clothes and we don't know if they will fit."

Alice waved the girl off, "Don't worry about it. What doesn't fit we can give away. Besides, you won't be able to come out a try on new clothes for a while after the babies are born." She was really referring to the fact that 'newborn' vampires have less control over their urges than a 'year' old vampire.

"That is still spending too much on me." Rian complained, but Alice wouldn't hear of it. She insisted on buying all of the clothes they had picked out. The price of the purchase continued to raise, Rian had to look away from the price while Alice handed the cashier the dark blue card she had in her wallet. There were so many bags filled with clothes that the girls decided to take them back to the car before continuing shopping. They were not done yet, and Rian already felt incredibly bad for how much she had spent on herself. She hated thinking of what Alice had planned to spend on the babies.

"Do you want to look at a store in the mall for baby items or do you want to try somewhere else?" Alice asked.

"I saw a baby place down the road when we were coming into town, it looked fairly large." Bella offered.

"Yeah, sure, we can try that place." Rian answered picking Bella's store.

It didn't take long for the girls to reach the store Bella suggested, and she was completely right. It was larger than any store in the mall could possibly be. When they walked in the front doors, their first greeting was cribs (on either side of the aisle), more styles and colors than Rian had seen in her life. At the end of the aisle were two associates standing with a stack of half size sheet of paper. One quickly walked up to the girls and greeted them before engaging them in a conversation of Rian's obvious pregnancy. Some of the questions Rian couldn't quiet answer, such as the sex of the baby and when she was due exactly. As to the sex, Rian simply answered with: "We want it to be a surprise." And to when she was due, she quickly just spat off a date that was about four or five months away.

"Do you want to set up a registry with us?"

"No, we are just going to get everything for her today. They are planning on taking a trip after the baby is born, easier to just get everything and not worry that someone didn't get something for her and how they were going to get it before the trip." Alice had a quick excuse ready, Rian wondered if she had anticipated needing a reason as to why they were getting everything today. Then a horrifying thought came to Rian, how much exactly was Alice planning to get for the babies today.

"Oh, uh…well we have checklists if you need." The associate stuttered as she was shocked at the realization that they were going to be buying possibly a lot of things. Not many people came in looking to buy everything they needed for the baby in one trip often. The associate held out one of the many cardstock pages in her hand towards Rian. In a daze, the girl took the page from the associate and Alice and Bella began to walk again.

"If you need any help finding something, there are associates all over the store," the second associate said as Rian passed by the girl.

"We can't get everything today. You just spent quite a bit on my new closet!" Rian was still reeling from all the emotions and money spent that morning.

"You won't have time to go out to get things after … everything that will happen," Alice answered.

"But you've already spent so much today. I can't ask you to buy anything more." Rian insisted even as she realized that she couldn't ask her father to buy anything, he was totally against keeping the babies.

"You need everything we are buying. And you aren't asking."

"But…" Rian began only to be cut off by the very quiet Bella.

"Don't think of it as buying it for you. This is for the babies, and Emmett. Like Alice said, you can't go out and buy this afterwards. I didn't get a chance to buy things for Renesmee. You get a chance to pick out things for your baby."

Rian was taken aback, partly because Bella hadn't said more than two words the whole trip so far and partly because everything she had just said resonated with Rian. She remembered that Bella had gone through a situation similar to her and very different at the same time.

"Might as well just go with the flow," Alice smiled realizing she had won.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 30: Baby Things

The baby store was less packed than the mall, there were still several shoppers in the store, but the girls hadn't needed to shove their way around the store to get things they had wanted.

Rian looked over the list, it was a long list. She hadn't expected she would need so much for such a tiny creature. The furniture alone took up a fourth of the page on the front side, the clothes took up the majority of the back. The rest was a list of toys, health/safety supplies, and other gear someone may need. It was a little bit overwhelming just looking at the list. Bookcase? Why would one need a bookcase for an infant's room?

Bella had grabbed a cart that was at the front of the store, and Alice was picking out clothes she liked; both girl and boy clothes and in all sizes. When Rian noticed what Alice was doing: grabbing an outfit in each size available, she had to push back the feeling she had at the thought of spending so much more money. Alice was grabbing outfit after outfit for both genders in all sizes. "Alice, they won't be in the sizes for very long." Bella reminded her. "We should just grab a few outfits in newborn, 6 months, 12 months, 2t, 4t… You know?"

Alice sighed at Bella's logic. "But that isn't fun."

"Why don't we start with the extra stuff before going to the clothes, the fun part?" Rian said. "We already have cribs, changing tables, and a dresser; so we can start on the list there."

Alice looked at the list, "I think we will be fine without a bassinet, a mini crib, and a pack n' play; they will grow quickly." She whispered so no one overheard them.

Bella agreed with her before going on to the next section. Bella whispered, matching Alice's previous volume and tone, "I guess we could get a bumper set, but the crib would need more protection against the babies than they need of the crib." She

The girls made their way to the bedding aisle, regardless of whether or not they decided to get bumpers, they still needed crib sheets. Rian walked down the aisles with the other two. She saw several obvious girl and boy sets that were really cute. They had decided to get a neutral set so they could work with both. Then they ran into the greys, and neutral ones. They weren't as cute in Rian's opinion. It took the girls a while to find a set that they liked. Rian finally settled on a grey and turquoise chevron set and a grey and yellow chevron set that matched each other besides the difference in the colors. The sets came with a solid color (turquoise for one and yellow for the other), a crib shirt that was the grey and white chevron style. Each set came with a crib sheet, a crib skirt, a diaper stacker to put fresh diapers in, and a small toy hammock. The crib mobiles were at the end of the aisle, they were all so cute that Alice convinced Rian to get a couple even though the baby's would outgrow them very quickly, she picked out a turquoise giraffes mobile and a yellow elephant mobile.

The girls grabbed some grey and white chevron pop up storage boxes, a dark wood hamper, and a diaper pail before going feeding station in the store. Since they wouldn't need many, Rian grabbed a three pack of the large tommee tippee bottles (one of the best recommend bottles on the store's provided list).

As the girls walked down the aisle towards the clothes, Rian noticed an aisle with picture frames, wall paintings, and stickers to place on the walls. The girl veered off course and walked down the aisle. There were a few picture frame that caught the redheads eye. The first was a white picture frame that had a picture in the middle and two on the side were you could place small square plaster imprints of the babies foot and hand. The second was another white frame this time only with one insert for a picture underneath the picture was the saying 'Love at first sight'. It was meant for a sonogram, but since she couldn't get a sonogram she'd make someone snap a picture of the baby as soon as possible after they wiped the nasty fluids. The third was a chalkboard hanging that she could fill in all the details of the babies; such as name, weight, height and more. Rian grabbed two of each frame before running back to the vampires who were waiting for her back at the main aisle.

When she reached the two, she realized why they hadn't followed her down the picture frame aisle; they had been distracted by their own mission. They had grabbed a very expensive looking baby monitor. Rian decided not to say anything about its cost and just placed the frames in the cart gently before the girls continued on their way to the clothes.

"We should get a set of girl clothes and a set of boy clothes, so that we can be prepared no matter if the babies turn out to be girls or boys." Bella said as they started searching the boy aisle.

As before, Alice started grabbing clothes in all sizes and throwing them in the cart. Rian grabbed a couple of styles, but she didn't really see many that she liked.

The girl clothes on the other hand, Rian found a lot of clothes she liked. There was this pink polka dot shirt and pink pants outfit she particularly liked, she grabbed as many sizes as she could find and threw them in the cart.

The girls quickly grabbed a few shoes for both a boy and girl in sizes 0, 3, 6, 9, 12 and so on.

Soon the cart was almost overflowing, and Rian was feeling hungry. She wondered how much time they had spent shopping as they walked to the cashier.

After talking to their go-to lawyer, Emmett felt fairly confident that Rian's father wouldn't be a big threat to them. Even if he did pose a bigger threat than the lawyer seemed to think he did, Emmett had a sort of last resort plan. He and Rian would run away. His family would have to stay for a while after they disappeared, but he was sure they would stop looking for Rian eventually. Not the best plan, but if all else failed, it was a decent plan.

Shortly after Carlisle and Emmett arrived back at the house, the girl's pulled up in his jeep. It didn't shock him how much Alice had convinced Rian to get.

Emmett made Rian sit on the couch while he and his family brought everything inside and put the things away, not that it took them long to do so anyway. When he came back downstairs, Rian was sipping on a glass of her recently 'favorite' drink. He sat beside her and wrap his arms around her waist as she finished her drink, each other talking about their day.

 **Note: Okay, I tried really, really hard to not jump over to much in this chapter. But I am excited to get to the next part of my story, I needed help and this chapter was hard. So I created a fake baby registry at babies r' us to get me inspired on 'buying' baby things. If you want to look at some of the things I tried to describe or if you thing I didn't do a good job you can look at it, the registry number is 58374662 (if you just look the number up when you click on find registry, it will find 'Rian Johnson'). It's just a few things, and some of the things might not match the furniture or the description I said in the chapter. If you look at it, just remember it was just a template for what I was imagining. Oh, and one last thing: Just because there are girly or boyish bottles or clothes or toys on this doesn't mean the babies are going to be a girl or boy. It was made in the mindset that they don't know what the gender of the babies are.**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 31: Christmas

Day 25

The pain shot throw her stomach, she cried out. Panic began to ripple through her system as another wave of pain cascaded in the middle of her body. It couldn't be, it was too early; the babies wouldn't survive. She called for Carlisle as blood began trickling down her thighs. She called again, whatever name came to mind. The pain was unbearable and the blood loss was making her weak and lightheaded quickly. She looked on the bed, it was almost completely red from soaking up all the blood that was escaping her body. "HELP!"

The door opened as she attempted to get off the bed, only to fall face down on the bloody floor. The person was so fast, she didn't see if it was Carlisle or Emmett or someone else. But when she felt the familiar burning venom rushing into her veins, she looked into the half golden, half blood red eyes of Emmett Cullen. She screamed as loud as she could as she felt her life drain from her body quickly.

The scream shocked Rian awake, her scream in the dream had woken her up. She sighed as she realized she had had another crazy pregnancy dream. In the last week she had three of these dreams. Though this was the first one where she was bitten by anyone let alone Emmett.

Rian looked around the room and quickly realized that the scream must not have just been inside her dream, she had attracted the attention of everyone in the house. Emmett was sitting up on the bed with a worried expression on his face. Carlisle was standing right by Rian and reaching for her shoulder while asking if she was okay. Esme was standing right outside the door with Alice and Jasper. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee must have been hunting because they were nowhere to be seen, or maybe Edward and Bella were trying to comfort a terrified Renesmee.

"Yes, sorry. Bad dream." She tried to explain, she hadn't told Carlisle about her new pregnancy dreams because they hadn't been that bad yet. This one, though, seemed to be a twisted pregnancy dream morphed with her usual hallucinations which just happened to star Emmett. This dream was far beyond messed up. "Merry Christmas." Rian joked pathetically, to which Carlisle relaxed some.

Emmett was obviously holding back a laugh, "That was a terrible Christmas gift."

Finally everyone relaxed, Esme motioned for everyone to come downstairs and said something about Christmas breakfast being ready for those who actually eat something. Rian pulled on one of her new robes before following everyone downstairs, where she eat bacon, eggs, and toast and had her usual drink with breakfast.

By the end of breakfast, Rian was itching to give out her gifts. She had managed to buy a little something for each of the members of the Cullen family and she couldn't wait to see their reaction. She wasn't sure if they exchanged gifts on Christmas, they had enough money to just buy whatever they wanted whenever. But Christmas, to her, was more than just the things one would give to another person. Each present she buys represents the bond she feels with whoever she gives the present too. A few years back, she bought a friendship necklace for Winter, but it wasn't the usual friendship necklace. It had a little bit of her personality in it and a little bit of Rian's personality. There was a little charm of a butterfly resting on a tulip on it, Rian was obsessed with butterflies while Rian had a love for tulips. Rian had spent ages looking for the perfect gift for Winter's birthday that year until she stumbled across that necklace.

"Can we give out presents now?" Renesmee asked as soon as Rian finished her last bite.

Esme laughed as she picked the little girl up from her chair and suddenly everyone was moving towards the living room. Rian sat on the couch beside Emmett while the little girl began passing out some of the presents that were now placed under the tree.

Rian watched everyone take their turn opening their presents, they only received a few presents each besides Renesmee. It seemed this holiday was mostly celebrated for Renesmee's sake than anything else.

The little girl opened gift after gift; clothes and toys galore. Everyone else received mostly clothes, books, or movies from each other.

Edward jumped up from his place on the ground, behind Bella and Renesmee, and headed upstairs while declaring there were some more presents for everyone. Quicker than humanly possible, Edward was back with four large but thin wrapped presents. He handed them out to Bella, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett. On the presents was a tag saying, "From Rian, Merry Christmas. Hope you like it."

"You have to open them at the same time, because they are pretty much the same thing."

Of course no one wasted time, all the wrapping paper was on the ground to reveal four 12" by 16" canvas with different paintings. Esme and Carlisle's painting was of their entire family, smiling and laughing in the living room. Edward and Bella's was of a baby Renesmee and her parents, a memory that Renesmee had shared with Rian a few weeks ago. Alice and Jaspers was a little different. Whenever she went to paint their canvas, she had been stuck for ages. What finally came out was a picture of a dress with tiny knickknacks, but the most focal point on the painting was a magic eight ball and a mood ring side by side. It had made Rian laugh when she finally realized that the items represented Alice and Jasper, it also made her question her sanity (not for the first time).

Emmett's paint was of the one she had done in Art class several months back. It was the most difficult one to get since she is supposed to be on bed rest now. So she had enlisted the help of Edwards, seeing as he already knew everyone's present anyway. He broke into the school and took it for her a short while ago when everyone was home on Christmas vacation.

Of course since Emmett didn't know the significance of the very monochromatic and slightly abstract painting, she explained it. "It was an accident that happened while I was determined to stay away from you. It took me a while to see it." She hadn't expected the kiss that he placed on her lips.

When everyone was finished unwrapping Rian's presents, Alice bounded over to Rian and handed her a small, book size wrapped package. Rian knew they might get her presents and since she did get them each a present (well a couple's present) she didn't feel guilty taking the presented gift. "Thank you."

She didn't feel guilty, that is, until she opened the present. Inside the box was a small iPod and a mini iPad. Her first thought was, 'MUSIC!' She did feel a tiny ping of guilt but not enough to cause her to reject the present or even just say, 'you shouldn't have.'

The one thing she had missed since 'moving' out of her house was her music. Rian almost instantly jumped up from the couch to hug Alice while excitedly saying, "Thank you."

"Thanks Alice." Emmett began joking sarcastically, "Now, how am I supposed to top your present."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 32: Simple

Day 32

Rian's stomach has doubled in size, at least she seemed to think so. Every morning she measures her stomach before she would go back downstairs for breakfast. Emmett was always walking with her helping her walk around the house. Not that she couldn't get around, he said he was afraid that she would soon start going through the pain and broken bones that plagued Bella's pregnancy.

Rian looked to be about 7 months or more for a normal pregnancy, but with the twins, she was actually around 4 or 5 months. Carlisle still continued to examine Rian every other day, he always cautioned her to take it easy. With each passing day, everyone seemed to worry more and more about her health and strength. But as of yet, she hadn't experienced too much pain and she felt fine other than a few bruises.

They began to take shifts watching her and going hunting. And Rian was splitting her time between watching Netflix and reading one of the books she had taken from Emmett's bookcase.

Rian was sitting up against the headboard in Emmett's room with her new iPad in her hand, Emmett was laying down on the bed as he traced the curve of Rian's stomach with his fingers. Every now and then, Rian would giggle because he reached a ticklish part on her stomach.

She was so absorbed in the new book that she didn't noticed, at first, the small kicks that seemed to follow's path. It wasn't until the babies gave a slightly stronger kick against her stomach that she sucked her breath in and started to pay attention to what was going on inside her stomach.

It was so unreal, this pregnancy. If it were a normal pregnancy, she might have had time to get used to being pregnant, but everything was progressing so fast now. She would almost forget that she was going to be a mother soon, that is until they started moving again and reminding her of this fact.

Emmett had looked up at her, gaging how much pain she was in from her facial expression. Rian smiled to reassure him; it wasn't that hard of a kick, just enough to pull her out of her thoughts and maybe form a small bruise. "I'm fine," she said as she looked down at her exposed stomach. It had four small bruises from a few days ago on the right side, but she didn't see anything different on the left side were all the activity had been taking place. "Do that again."

"Do what again?" He sounded concern, worried that he had been the one that hurt her maybe.

"Running your fingers over my stomach." Emmett relaxed slightly, if she was asking him to do it again, then he probably wasn't the one who hurt her. Although the other option wasn't any better. Still he placed his hand on her stomach once again and began moving his fingers around her stomach in circles. Rian concentrated more on the movement this time. When he ran his hand on her right side the baby would move, but when he moved over to her left side she felt nothing. This continued for a few more moments until the routine changed. The baby on the left side finally moved, as before a -sharp pain rippled through her side. She smiled, and explained her finding to Emmett who laughed. Apparently one baby was having fun and playing with his or her father while the other was getting annoyed and pushing or kicking out.

"I guess I'll just stay on the right side then." This seemed to satisfy baby number two, it didn't move for the next few hours as Emmett and baby number one played. Rian went back to playing with her iPad, but she was paying more attention to Emmett and the babies.

Day 38

Emmett had never really imaged himself having children, it was never really high on his list of things to do while he was alive. Then he was dying and when he was reborn, it wasn't even a possibility until he met Rian.

He had been so close to draining her that first day, and he hadn't been thinking of anything other than: 'Don't kill her.' It wasn't until later that night that he thought of any consequences he might have to face for the lack of protection he used in his haste. That was the first time he had ever in his nearly one hundred years of existence that he thought of children.

When he imaged his consequences though, he imagined Rian experiencing something more like what Bella had gone through. He saw her weak, dehydrate, and broken body not surviving both the pregnancy and change. He imaged a child that he wasn't sure he wanted in the first place. He imaged having to explain to her that the baby would drain her life from her slowly and that she would die and possibly come back as a vampire. He worried about her reaction to it too. So that morning he went out and bought protection, it wasn't like he'd get over his urges anytime soon and figured more of the lustful episodes would occur in the future (and if not, it wouldn't hurt for him to be prepared anyway).

But then Rian, when she realized that Emmett was really a vampire and not part of her hallucinations, suddenly decided she wanted nothing to do with him. For the next month, he prayed and paid close attention to her behavior. The worst thing for her at that point was to realize she was pregnant with a creature of her nightmares. He felt incredibly guilty for having put her in that situation in the first place, not that she seemed to be worried about it at all at the time.

Then everything changed again, after several months of nothing, she slowly made her way back to him. And a child was suddenly a possibility again, he went through the pack he had bought earlier in the year quicker than he had ever anticipate.

Alice calls Rian his soulmate and Rosalie the love of his life. And with each passing day, he begins to believe that more and more. Rosalie was the love of his life, but he and Rose never meshed together as well as him and Rian do. Rian had quickly healed the whole Rosalie left in his heart when she died.

Then for the fourth time in the last year, everything changed for him once again; Rian was giving him something that Rosalie never could. It broke his heart and mended it all at the same time. He felt guilty then, because he was getting everything Rosalie dreamed of.

But that guilty feeling was slowly replaced with something else. As Rian's pregnancy progressed, and her stomach swelled, he felt almost proud and excited. He often found himself rubbing her stomach, especially after they figured out that one of the babies loved playing with him. For the first time in his life, he could actually see a future in which he would hold his child.

He's known it for a few weeks now, but he knew Rian wasn't ready to hear it. So he would wait until she was deep asleep before whispering the simple words to her and his babies, "I love you."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 33: New Revelations

Day 44

Carlisle had officially ordered Rian to bedrest when she hit her day 40 mark. It was driving Rian absolutely crazy. She spent most of her time downstairs on the couch, then Emmett or Alice would help her upstairs so she could go to sleep or lounge in the bath.

Renesmee kept her company during the day while Bella and Esme weren't too far away. Everyone was beginning to sit on the edge of their seats waiting for Rian to pop. Carlisle said it wouldn't happen for another three or four weeks probably, that is if she could carry the twins to term.

Rian felt about has big as she looked, she found it difficult to get up and walk around, this is probably one of the reasons Carlisle has restricted her activity. But luckily she still felt pretty good for having twin half vampire babies growing inside her.

Emmett had dropped out of school after attempting to go the first week after Christmas vacation, but he couldn't keep his mind focused on his work there and found it very frustrating since he has been through the stuff a million times. He was constantly texting Rian, Esme, or Bella; one of the girls was always with her since he and Alice couldn't be. He didn't drop out of school though, until Carlisle put Rian on bedrest on day 40. But day 41, he was bugging the daylights out of Rian, not that she minded much.

Rian had finally started growing closer to Bella since the shopping trip, she asked Bella about her pregnancy and labor and changing. Bella's story vastly differed from Emmett's story. She and Esme had grown closer as well, but it wasn't as hard of a relationship as Bella had been. Rian related more to Alice and Esme than Bella, and she wondered if Bella felt the same and if that was why she was so standoffish.

With the end of her pregnancy approaching, Rian was once again looking for names. They still needed one more girl name and one more boy name; although Emmett was convinced that the twins were boys. Rian thought it was wishful thinking on his part, much like how she knew it was wishful thinking on hers to claim they were girls. In the last few days, Emmett and Rian had started 'bumping heads' on the gender of the twins.

Of course Emmett wanted to make a bet out of the gender of the twins. "If they are boys, I get to name them whatever I want."

"No." Rian protested, she remembered the horrible names he suggested in the beginning of her pregnancy and she knew there was a fifty/fifty chance that at least one of the babies was a boy.

"Okay, fine. Then I won't have to change a single diaper?"

"Okay," she agreed, they wouldn't be in diapers long according to Esme and Bella. "If they are girls, you have to change them all!"

His face instantly fell, the way she worded it, not even someone else in the family could change them. Though, she hadn't intended to torture him that way, if she had won, she expected he wouldn't be the only person changing diapers. "Then I am changing mine."

"No, no way. It's done."

"Don't die. I can't lose you." Emmett said, showing a bit of the emotions he had tried so hard to keep hidden from her.

She had intended to say, 'I can't control whether I die or not.' Or something to that extent. But what came out of her mouth as she looked into his saddened gold eyes, "I promise."

Day 47

While Emmett was out hunting, Rian was laying down on the examining table in the office, just as she had every other day since the beginning of this. Carlisle did his normal routine; checked her vitals, checked the babies' vitals, measured her stomach, and asked if she had experienced anything new. It was the same thing, over and over.

"So far, you have done excellent. Much better than Bella had. I'm not sure, but I think it's how quickly we caught your pregnancy and how fast we had you start drinking the blood." Carlisle was putting away his things. "I originally thought the baby was demanding the blood, but as I've observed you, Rian, I've changed my hypothesis. I now believe that it's actually your body changing to protect both the baby and you that is demanding the blood."

"What do you mean, my body changing?" Rian said slightly panicked.

"You're uterus has developed a vampire-like casing, it still changes and allows the babies to grown, unlike a true vampire. But it is still extremely tough and almost impenetrable by anything other than a vampire. It seems the more blood you drink the stronger the casing is and helps protect you from the babies as well as protecting the babies as they develop."

"What will happen to me after they're born, assuming nothing goes wrong and I survive somehow?" She knew it was very unlike, even though she had been perfectly fine so far, her still human (mostly) body would most likely not be able to handing the harsh birth of the babies.

"In that unlikely event, I think you would return to a normal human. But I couldn't be sure, nothing like that has happened to my knowledge and this is just a guess. I think the most likely scenario is either you dying or changing after the birth."

"Of course." Rian said slightly bitterly.

"Rian, what do you want us to do? We have been assuming you want to be changed after the babies are born." Carlisle said concerned.

"No, no. I do." It wasn't that she didn't want to be changed, she just wasn't too thrilled to have to go through that pain that has plagued her dreams, waking or sleeping, since she was old enough to remember them. She smile at Carlisle as she said it clearly one last time to put all his worries away, "I do want to be changed after they are born, but only if I'm already dying."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 34: Visitors

Day 54

The Cullen house was abuzz with plan making, they were planning their escape from this town and the two people Rian had felt betrayed her the most. Rian tried not to think of them over the past month, but it was hard when her father had finally disconnected her phone and before that, it was being blown up by the texts from the traitor.

Rian found it hard to let go of her anger towards them, it was easy to forget about them and pretend the outside world doesn't exist when she spent all her time inside the house and always around supernatural creatures.

As Renesmee and Rian waited for Esme and Alice to finish cooking dinner, they sat on the couch playing one of Renesmee's favorite card games: Uno. Rian was benched from cooking her own food since she had been placed on bedrest by Carlisle. She felt useless sitting around all the time, but it couldn't be helped.

Renesmee, laughing as she put down her card, practically bounced in her spot on the couch as she screamed out, "Uno!"

Rian gave a fake frustrated growl at the little girl as she pulled four cards from the pile. The girl looked at her full hand of cards, there was no way she would win against Renesmee now, not that she had tried too hard to win anyway. "What color?"

"Green!" Renesmee screamed excitedly.

Rian looked through her cards for a green, she had to have a green in the nine cards she held in her hand. She knew the rules people usually played by stated that drawing four cards was your full turn, that you couldn't place a card down after drawing that many cards, at least that was the rules she usually played by with her siblings; but seeing as she was playing against the young girl she didn't mention the rule to the girl.

Rian had three green cards, numbers 4 and 7 and a skip card. She smiled mischievously as she placed the skip card down, it was kind of a terrible move to play against the small child who was about to win. But Rian knew the girl would win regardless.

Renesmee let out a rather loud screeching laugh hybrid.

Rian laughing hard, placed the green 4 card down on top and allowed Renesmee to win that had. But right before Renesmee could place her last card down the front door opened and a strange voice said, "I know that laughter anywhere!"

Renesmee bolted out of her seat quicker than Rian could blink and the small child was across the room in half a heartbeat. The little girl jumped up into a man's arms, someone Rian had never seen before. He was tall and almost as muscular as Emmett. His complexion screamed of Native American decent, that coupled with the dark brown eyes told Rian he was not a vampire. She found herself wondering why someone who was obviously not a vampire would just walk inside a vampire's home as if he owned it. But everyone seemed comfortable with his sudden appearance and the little girl's joy was proof enough that she could relax around him a little.

"Jacob!"

"Nessie!"

Rian wanted to get up and escape the awkward situation she found herself in. Alice and Esme were still in the kitchen, Emmett and Jasper were outside somewhere, and Bella and Edward were in their room.

The man whispered something to the girl to which she laughed at him. Again Rian felt extremely awkward, she wasn't sure if someone would come shot her down if she attempted to get up and leave the room or if someone would come to her rescue. Then she remembered Edward's stupid ability and mental cursed at him for not coming to save her.

"Make up your mind, either you care I read your mind or not." Edward said as he walked into the room behind the stranger. "Rian, Jacob. Jacob, Rian."

"So you have let another human find out about vampires, you suck at keeping secrets." Jacob jabbed at Edward.

"What?!" Rian sat up in her seat as high as she couldn't without really moving, her stomach was still covered, pathetically, by a blanket. "Vampires?"

The look on Jacob's face was priceless. Apparently she had been convincing enough to make Jacob think that he had given away the secret, even though just moments before Edward was referring to his powers. Both Rian and Edward laughed, as well as some others she hadn't known came into the room.

Emmett sat down beside Rian and handed her her usual cup while Edward composed himself enough to talk to Jacob, but by then he knew Rian had been pulling his strings. "No, she already knew about vampires somehow."

"What?" Jacob seemed confused, and Rian not really wanting to explain her history to the stranger just shrugged as she took a drink of her pre-dinner dinner.

It wasn't long after Jacob, Edward, and Emmett arrived that dinner was finished. By then Jacob and Emmett were wrestling around outside, and as soon as Esme got the words out of her mouth, Jacob grabbed Renesmee and ran inside to the kitchen. Rian had gathered from how Emmett and the stranger punched and kicked at each other that the stranger, while not vampire, was definitely was something supernatural. So she had begun to contemplate what he could be. Every now and then, when she thought of something completely ridiculous, Edward would laugh. So far, she had thought of witch, shapeshifter, ghost, and several different monsters that had made an appearance on Supernatural.

The sun was beginning to set when Rian was finishing her dinner. The Cullen kitchen had been full of laughter and chatter the whole time the three food eating creatures eat their dinner. After dinner, Renesmee was begging to go hunting with Jacob so the Cullen's decided to have a spur of the moment hunting trip. Once again Rian found herself left in the care of Esme and Alice, Emmett while needing to hunt did not want to leave her by herself.

Wanting to watch the sun set, Alice grabbed Rian a blanket and helped the girl outside to the porch. The girls sat on the swing talking about names once again. "Rialy?" Alice suggested.

"I like Keegan better."

Alice and Rian continued talking about baby names and baby things until the sun almost completely down for the night, then headlights shown in their faces. "You expecting anyone else?" Rian asked even as she thought of the fact that most of their friends were supernatural creatures that might not use cars.

"No," was her simple answer.

Alice stood up as the car came to a halt and the engine died. The door opened to reveal someone Rian couldn't see since it was so dark outside now. But Alice seemed to relax, as she recognize who was now walking towards the house. "Hello." Alice said simply in her cheerful manor.

Rian relaxed when she saw how relaxed Alice was, if Alice was this comfortable with the new visitor, then Rian wasn't in any danger.

"I need to talk to Rian." Rian's blood ran cold, oh, how wrong can she be? She recognized that voice, and her first thought was to hide her incredibly large stomach. She was in trouble now.

Yes, Rian was in trouble if they couldn't get Winter to leave before she saw how much Rian had grown over the past couple of months. Winter would ask all the questions Rian couldn't answer.

"I was just about to take her inside, it's getting late and she is supposed to be on bedrest." Alice tried to make an excuse.

"I need to apologize to her please. I," the girl stopped trying to figure out how to put her thoughts or feelings into words. "It won't take long. Please Rian let me explain."

She didn't have enough time to explain. What happened next was faster than Rian and Winter both could see let alone comprehend.

One minute Winter was standing by herself pleading with Rian and the next, a vampire flashed to her side. His hand wrapped around her neck.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 35: Let the Games Begin

Alice hadn't seen it coming, she had a blind spot when Rian was around, just as she had when Bella was pregnant too. It was too late to stop anything by the time her brain screamed something was wrong at her. Yes, she saw the man running. And yes, of course she moved forward to try to stop it. But she was slow and reluctant to leave Rian's side.

Rian on the other hand, took longer to comprehend what had happened. But as soon as she did, she was moving as quickly as her pregnant body allowed her.

Alice almost let out a gasp of shock as she, once again, recognized the man now threatening Winter's life. His smile widened, "Hello again." He had a thick accent that Rian couldn't quiet place.

As Alice had her revelation, Rian was having one of her own. This had to be another hallucination, she had seen this man before a couple of times. Once in the mall when she and Alice were shopping before Thanksgiving and once in Texas during Thanksgiving. But she couldn't shake this feeling she had seen him somewhere else too. "Is this real?"

Alice had almost forgotten about Rian's hallucination until that moment, she shook her head slowly at the girl.

"Eirik?" Winter's voice was unsteady, her mind trying desperately to understand what had just happened. "Baby, what are you doing?" She tried to pull away, but she only succeeded in choking herself against his stone-like grip. Suddenly she remembered all the things Rian had ever told her about her hallucination, and she was panicking. She scratched out towards him and only ended up chipping her nails, she tried to slap him and only ended up hurting her wrist. "Let me go!" Her last desperate attempt at getting away.

"Not a chance, _babe_." He said sarcastically. "Here is what is going to happen. I'm going to take Rian here with me and I'll let Winter go. If not, well, I have a short fuse and it would be all too easy to snap her neck here and now."

"What?" Rian was completely dumbfounded, why would he want some knocked up teenager?

And where's Emmett? Why wasn't he back by now? Did he not hear the commotion going on here or her rapid heart rate?

She had been so sure he would be there when she needed him, why wasn't he now?

Then she thought of Esme, maybe she was going to get the others, this vampire wouldn't stand a chance against the whole Cullen family (well minus Carlisle, he was still at work). But then again, wasn't Alice and Esme probably more than enough to take this vampire down? What was she missing in this situation? Why wasn't anyone helping Winter out of this predicament? If they didn't get Winter away from him safely soon, she'd end up trading her life (and the lives of her twins) for Winters and she wasn't sure if she could do that. But she wasn't sure if she could watch him snap Winter's neck either. She had been her friend since elementary school.

Rian felt the tears on her cheeks before she notice she was even about to cry. It was all to much. She knew she was going to let her friend die in front of her all so she could save herself.

"Alright, you don't think I'm serious." He leaned down towards Winters neck and bite the side and sucked the blood for a few seconds before letting her go and licking her lips. The moment his teeth punctured Winter's neck the young girl screamed out, louder than Rian had ever heard anyone scream. "You can either come with me, little one. Or I can drain her right now."

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Alice said as she stepped in front of Rian.

Rian watched as he purposefully slowly lowered his head to Winter's neck again, an effect meant for Rian. "Wait!" Rian took a deep breath, cursing Winter under her breath. The girl better appreciate all that Rian is giving up for her then. "I'll go with you. Just leave my family, including Winter, alone."

The blond man who was holding Winter dropped the girl to the ground as she continued to scream and writhe in pain on the ground. Rian turned towards Alice, hugged her and whispered to her, "Tell Emmett I'm sorry and I love him."

Day 55

Rian thought this was it, she would never see her children born or see Emmett again. Tears were streaming down her face as she imaged the life she now wanted more than anything. Why had she thrown that all away for one human girl?

She was flying through the forest as the one Winter called 'Eirik' was rushing her away from the Cullen's as fast as he could. At first she could hear Alice calling for Emmett and running after Rian, but it wasn't long that Eirik lost her.

Eirik ran with her so long that she had finally fallen asleep in his arms, and when she did wake back up she was shocked to find herself in a large room. In fact she was more shocked to have been able to wake up let alone in a lavish room that she was in.

Rian sat up in the bed she was laying on, a cold metal wrapped around her left ankle when she tried to move her foot. She panicked once again, this was not a good sign. Then again neither was threatening her friends and family nor was kidnapping her.

She, in her blind anxiety, began to tug at her restraint all the while knowing she would just make herself tired.

"Don't hurt yourself." The voice from the night before cut through her panic.

"Why? So you can?" Rian muttered bitterly. "I don't think so."

"I'm not going to hurt you, my love." He replied laughing softly, and creepily might I add. "I'm going to win you back."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You will see in time. First we have to correct the mistakes you have made."

She didn't like the sound of that. "W-what?" Her voice was weak.

He only held up a large, sharp knife in answer of her question.

The panic she had felt before, even the panic and fear she felt as a child having nightmares of the very creatures that was currently standing in front of her, was nothing compared to the fear and panic she felt just then. She covered her stomach with her arms in a pathetic attempt to protect her babies from this monster and moved as far away from him as the chain around her ankle would allow. Her heart rate tripled. Her blood stopped dead in its tracks. And her body clinched…

Wait: that was just her stomach. Suddenly there was a crippling pain rolling across her back to her stomach.

Either it was the babies deciding it was high time to get the hell out of there, or her emotions as she stared at the knife sent her body into labor.

She screamed out, holding her stomach tighter. Later she'd realize she screamed Emmett's name over and over as the pain wreaked havoc on her body, but at the time, all she could comprehend was the pain and the screams.

"I guess I don't have to cut it out after all." He suddenly walked over to the door. "I'll be right back, I have some business to attend to while you correct your own mistake."


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 36: Emotions Awry

Day 54 again

Whenever Emmett was forced to leave Rian's side to hunt, he made sure he stayed within the radius in which he could still hear Rian. This left his hunting options limited, he wasn't able to hunt down his favorite meals. But he didn't mind much, he wanted to stay close to Rian in case something happened.

He hadn't meant to wonder so far from her that day, Jacob was just encouraging his competitive side. Edward, Jasper, Jacob and Emmett found themselves in a race of sorts, each trying to find the biggest creature in the forest to take down. Jacob and Emmett were often fighting over the same kill, a very large bear (of course).

He hadn't even realized he was so far away from the house until Bella had mentioned the distance. Instantly, Emmett forgot all about the bear in his panic. He looked toward the house, but he couldn't even see it.

Yes, he always left her with at least one of his family members, but the only ones that would be able to deliver the babies safely was either in the forest with him or at work miles away.

He was running through the forest once again, towards the house. Panic was crushing his body, he wouldn't be able to breathe if he needed air to keep him alive. He had a bad feeling he just couldn't shake.

He should never have left her alone this close to her 'due date'. 'Carlisle did say it would be almost another month,' his brain reminded him. But it didn't stop the crushing panic and worry any.

It took him less time than he thought, to reach the house. Alice was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear a struggle inside the house. It sounded less like someone trying to help Rian deliver the babies and more like two or more people were trying to kill each other.

He called out for the others as he ran inside the house, only to be pushed aside by two of the vampires who had killed his wife. He was in shock and didn't move for a moment as they ran into the forest. Then Esme came out of the house, she would have been out of breathe if she were human. Her shirt was torn and her hair was a mess as she screamed with the emotions she was feeling, which were very similar to Emmett's, "They have Rian; go I'll tell the others."

Emmett didn't need to be told twice, he was running into the forest after the two, who he now assumed was chasing Alice, who was probably chasing the third vampire who had Rian. Why were these vampires out to destroy everything he loved?!

Day 55

Alice had lost the vampires' trails. Emmett had searched all night. Alice, Jasper, and Edward helped as much as they could, but for some reason it was difficult to find them. Esme must have called Carlisle because he quickly caught up to the group.

Alice had tried to use her visions, or lack thereof, to find them. It pointed them in the right direction. But when they got to the place (they knew this because once they were far enough, Alice could see their futures again, which meant they had pasted Rian), there was nothing but trees, animal, and dirt. Emmett searched a few caves but found nothing.

Jacob tried to catch Rian's scent, he lead the group close enough to the one small secluded cabin in the woods. Rian's screams of Emmett's name set the entire group on edge. Emmett was sent into a blind rage after hearing it and seeing the three vampires who had both killed his wife and stolen his pregnant girlfriend.

Never in his human life, nor in his vampire one, had he done something when he 'blacked out'. But this time, his emotions were too much. He didn't even remember doing it, but the family explained later that he had moved so quickly and with more strength then they had ever seen him. He had fought the three vampires almost entirely by himself, which allowed Carlisle and Edward to get back to check on Rian. Jasper and Alice helped the 'blacked out' Emmett rip the heads off two of strange vampires (while the third ran off) before he 'came to'.

Rian's Day 55

Rian didn't have to wait long after she started having contractions for Carlisle and Edward to walk through the door to the room she was being kept. By that time, she had almost completely slide off the bed, her arms were holding her up off the floor a few inches as the blood dripped down her legs. Her first thought at this was, "Well, at least all the guys had just finished hunting."

She was relieved when she saw Edward and Carlisle, she hadn't really had time to consider how this would go nor how it would feel. She knew it would be painful and probably life-threatening, but she hadn't expected this. Up until that moment, the most pain she had ever felt in her life was the burning of vampire venom, but this was about fifty times that. And the venom was changing your DNA completely, all labor was is a constricting and releasing of her muscles in her abdomen.

"Rian, sweetheart. I don't think we have time to bring you back to the house." Carlisle helped her back up onto the bed, she laid down. "Edward, go find blankets or towels, get a bowl of water, and the sharpest knife you can find just in case. Bring me soap too."

Of course, Edward was off in a flash and almost just as quickly came back with everything. Edward was saying something to Carlisle quietly and so quickly Rian couldn't hear or read his lips. "What is it?" She asked between contractions, she didn't like the secrets, not now when she was in so much pain and her emotions were all over the place.

"He was just saying that Bella and anyone else we know who have gone through this, never had contractions. The babies all seemed to have to fight and bite their way out of the mothers." Rian began to panic again, thinking of that scene in Alien or whatever that movie was where the baby alien just popped out of the human.

"I think it is because you have been stronger during your pregnancy, you might have actually made it to your due date and they babies don't feel threatened. I'm not sure.

I need to check to make sure your cervix is dilating like it should, otherwise we will have to do a C-section to get the babies out"

Rian nodded, and tried to relax as he examined her once again.

Just after he was finished with his examination, another contraction began to ripple through her body. Carlisle told her to push with contractions and relax after they pass. She did as he said gladly, she didn't want to have to be cut up without drugs.

It didn't take long, three contractions, three pushes and baby number one was outside her body finally. Exhausted Rian laughed back on the bed to relax before the enviable contraction would hit her body once again.

Emmett came into the room in time to see the first baby born, he looked down at his daughter with in awe. Carlisle passed the tiny baby to him while Edward handed him a towel to wrap the little girl in.

She was beautiful, dark curly hair just like his and bright blue eyes, almost too bright to be natural (or normal). Emmett rubbed his finger down her cheek gently and watched as the girl followed the line with her own finger and caught his in her tiny hand.

His thoughts and emotions were disrupted by the most horrifying cry he had ever heard from Rian, followed by, "Something's wrong."

Then everything was moving again, Carlisle was once again checking her, trying to figure out what was wrong. When he pulled back, more blood (a lot more) was gushing out of Rian. Rian looked dizzy as she slumped back onto the bed.

Panicked Emmett handled the little girl to Alice and ran over to Rian.

"The baby is breached." Carlisle said, setting panic to everyone in the room.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: Okay, I've been writing a lot today. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors in any of the chapter's I've uploaded today. Question I was asked as to how much time had passes since Forks, the ending of Breaking Dawn: I'm not really sure. Not much. Breaking Dawn said it would take Nessie 7 years to reach her full maturity I think, and she is still a small child in this, I was thinking about 8 or 9 years old. So I'm guessing maybe 4 years at most. I left things vague on purpose, because if I get to bogged down with trying to figure out little details such as finding a real place to set this to that meets the requirements of rainy and still in the U.S. I tend to not write, especially when I was so inspired as I was with this story. (I had the whole story practically outlined in my head before I wrote a word of it. Winter turning on Rian was not planned, though.) I was trying to get the main points of the story down and I was going to go back and fix it some of it later, but I ended up uploading it before I was finished instead. I still try to edit the story but I am less concerned with those details than the details of Rian and Emmett.

Chapter 37: Changing

Rian was on the verge of passing out when she felt the piercing pain draw across her stomach. All her nerves lit up, she tried to withdraw from the pain as she screamed out once again, but she was firmly held in place. She shut her eyes as pain rippled through her, all she could do was scream. She just wanted the pain to go away, she couldn't handle much more of it.

As she felt the pain lessen and her eyelids felt heavy, she hear the small cry of the baby. She smiled, at least if she died, she'd die knowing that both her babies were fine now. Darkness was descending upon her quickly, she could feel her life fading from her. It was very familiar sensation, the blood loss and the darkness, she had felt it all very time she had a nightmare.

Suddenly she felt the bit on her neck, her eyes flung open to see Emmett retreating and taking her arm in his hand before he bit her wrist. He continued this until both wrists, her neck, and both of her thighs were bitten. The venom spread quickly as Rian was once again screaming out in pain.

Yes, she had felt it before in her nightmares, but they hadn't been real. They seemed to be a dulled version what the actual thing. She felt the burning rippling through her body, destroying her very DNA in its path and leaving the new constructed DNA in its wake. It was very, very slow process though. It took what seemed like hours for it to make it way from the middle of her neck where Emmett had bitten her to her lips.

Rian kept her eyes closed the majority of the time; focused on the pain the sensations that way she at least knew she was still alive. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings, the wind wiping around her as someone carried her back to the Cullen house, they would rather risk exposure than allow her to wake up in that awful place. It was bad enough in Emmett's opinion that the twins were born in the place.

Luckily, the trip back to the house didn't involve running through towns or near any humans. They were back at the house in now time and Emmett was placing her down on the table in the 'office'. He didn't want the twins to see her like this.

Each members of the family took their turn sitting with Rian, giving Emmett time to spend with his twins and Rian. Although he found it hard to be away from Rian while she was changing, he knew the twins needed him as well.

Three nights had passed, Rian screaming through it all, until her heart finally stopped. Emmett had been in the room with her when she slumped back down on the table and relaxed finally. But her eyes did not open, he panicked again. "Rian! Wake up!" He begged her, "You're supposed to open your eyes now."

He spent the next hour begging her to open her eyes and panicking, debating between going to get Carlisle and not wanting to leave her, before Alice opened the door to the office finally. "She's not opening her eyes, get Carlisle. Something is wrong."

Rian

It all made perfect sense, suddenly. Every piece of the puzzle settled into its perfectly shaped spot in Rian's newly mad brain. She finally understood her hallucinations, her connection to Emmett and why that vampire had kidnapped her. She remembered it all now, well mostly.

Everything she had ever dreamt up had been true. All of it had happened to her in a past life. The way she sees it, everyone, if they had died unsatisfied for one reason or another, would be reborn to get it right the second time around. It wasn't like if you didn't kill the one big game you had wanted to kill for a short while, sort of unfinished business that lead to one being reborn. It was more of an 'I didn't get the chance to tell my soulmate 'I love you' sort of unfinished business. It had to be something that truly left your soul desperate for another try.

She had died by a vampires bite on several occasions, it was a traumatizing enough experience to leave an imprint of sorts on her soul; that plus her 'power' to remember her past lives allowed her to experience her deaths as a human. Only problem was it eventually drove her insane in most of her lives if she had lived long enough for it to take effect.

But it wasn't until her life as 'Rian' that she had dived over the deep end at such a young age. This was due to her previous life.

This was not the first time she had meet Emmett in one form or another. She had meet him twice before her incarnation as Rian. And in each life, she had quickly fallen head over heels in love with the man. And each time, it had ended badly.

Almost 1,500 years ago

Rian's very first life, well from what she could remember (she hasn't remembered everything yet, just the lives that involved Emmett), he was the 'boy next door' character.

In this life, and every other life, she had the same basic structures she had now but with slight differences. Mostly her hair, skin, and eye colors were different in different lives. She had dark hair and skin and bright green eyes. Emmett looked almost the same as well, except for the darker skin complexion as well.

She had known Emmett's previous life counterpart all her life. He was a few years older than her then. They joked and laughed and wrestles as children. But that all changed when they hit puberty, Emmett started begging gentler with her and more affectionate. While Rian had been in love with the boy for several years, it wasn't until Rian's body started to change that he expressed any interest in her other than friendship.

They began a forbidden love of sorts, sneaking around to spend time together, but everything soon changed.

One night while Rian was making her way to Emmett once again, this time to tell him she was pregnant, a blond vampire bite her. She spent the next few days screaming in pain as she changed.

This was the first and only other life she spent even just a short while as a vampire.

She woke up renewed and the blond vampire explained everything; no seeing her family anymore, drinking the blood of humans to survive, exceptional abilities.

"I've been watching you, I know you have fallen for that boy. But we can be together now." He had said to her. The vampire had made her feel uncomfortable since she had woken up, but now she was feeling very apprehensive. What did he mean?

He had thrown her the severed head of her beloved, which was enough to make her become unhinged and reckless. It wasn't long before another vampire overpowered her and ripped off her head.

The vampire's name, who had killed Emmett's counterpart, was Eirik.

The next time Rian meet Emmett went very similar to the first life. She meet him, feel in love, and quickly became pregnant. This time he was the one to die.

She mourned his loss for a while before she was killed by a vampire. But this was different than any of the hundred (exaggerating) times she had been hunted and bitten before. This time, it left her soul broken and left a scar upon her she would never be able to heal completely from. As she felt her life draining from her body, knowing her unborn child would never see the light of day (again), she looked into his eyes and couldn't help but to forgive him. After all, the monster draining her of her blood was her soulmate, and she knew, somehow, she'd see him again (and although she didn't know this part: in this form, as Emmett Cullen.)


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: Yes there is more. I've left several things open; such as her father, what happened to winter, and the bad guy got away. I don't really have an ending in mind, I plan to just keep writing until I get either bored with it or I figure out how to end it. I have another story that I have forming in my head I might want to try to write sometime too, but I will have to finish this one first otherwise I will end up forgetting about this one while I get inspired on the other.

Chapter 38: Not Your Usual Vampire

Emmett

Three hours pasts and Rian still didn't wake up. Carlisle and Edward came to check on her. Carlisle was dumbfounded as to why she hadn't woken up yet. No one he has ever turn, had stayed in a sort of unconscious state as long as she had. Yes, Bella seemed to be unconscious the whole time she was changing, but she got up shortly after her heart stopped.

Edward on the other hand said that he could read her mind somewhat, it didn't make much since to him, almost as if her brain was still rewiring itself. But this gave Emmett enough hope, he relaxed a little and waited for her to 'wake up' so to speak.

He ended up waiting the whole day for Rian to finally open her eyes. When she did; the world looked new, yet familiar all at the same time. The colors of the room were brighter, even in the darkness that was surrounding her. She could see the worry he was trying to hide in his features. She smiled at him as she sat up on the table she was still laying on after her transformation.

Someone must have changed her clothes sometime while she was going through the transformation, she was now wearing one of the many dresses she and Alice had bought on their shopping trip a few weeks ago. Rian slid off the table slowly as Emmett stood up from his chair. "How are you feeling?" The man asked, and Rian could hear his deep voice in a much richer tone that she had before. She liked it.

"I feel," she paused thinking of what to tell him exactly. "…good." She finished, she didn't want to tell him everything she remembered yet, but she did feel ten times better now that she understood her past a little better. She reached out for his hand, there was so many things she wanted to ask him to talk to him about. But the most important thing to her at the moment was, "Are the babies okay?"

He let out a laugh, "Yes, they are growing like weeds, just as expected."

With all the questions she wanted to ask about the twins, she wanted to see them more, to hold them and kiss them. But she knew she couldn't do that until she had satisfied her thirst first.

"I'm hungry." She said simply as she walked towards the door with his hand firmly grasped in hers.

Since she had woken up, she had felt this odd combination of newborn sensations and a strange familiarity with it all. It was like she had this incredible strength and speed for the first time but she had the control over it that comes with only an experienced vampire (although she hadn't been a vampire for more than three years before she still had enough experience with it to rely on it now).

So she had been very careful not to use too much of her new strength. Yes, he was very strong, but she wasn't sure who was stronger at the moment. And she did not want to test it out at the moment. Her only thoughts were feeding so she could see her children.

Once outside, she stretched and jumped in place. She knew she didn't have to anymore, but spending well over five centuries (give or take a few centuries) as a human and only three as a vampire so far, she was still used to doing things the human way.

Emmett looked at her like she was crazy, and judging by the large smile on her face, she sure looked the park.

Just as she predicted, he asked her, "What are you doing?"

"Beating you." She said all too excited before she sped off into the forest.

"The hell you are!" He screamed after her as he too ran into the woods after her.

She remembered hunting, in the stone ages (okay, not really that long ago) when she was hunting for blood last. But then, she had been hunting differently; she had been hunting for human blood. She didn't know of another way to live, and she really didn't care who she hurt after her love had been murdered. It was a really dark time for her then.

Point is, she knew how to hunt, and she wanting to show off, wanting to impress Emmett.

She became so distracted with comparing the smell of human blood to the animal blood that was now attacking her nose that she hadn't noticed Emmett had finally caught up to her. He flashed her his cocky smile that screamed 'Told you so.'

The urge to wipe that smirk right off his face was to overwhelming, she dropped to the ground and swiped his feet out from under him. She used the extra strength she got from being a newborn vampire to push herself back up and forward faster as she ran. She pulled ahead of him as he recomposed himself from the shock at her actions.

She laughed, for the time being she had won. But Emmett was very competitive, she knew he would not let this go.

So she decided to focus on her meal, at least that way she could hold her children sooner. Since nothing really smell very appetizing to her, she decided to just try something close and large enough to satisfy her thirst for a while. The animal happened to be a mountain lion.

She didn't wait for Emmett to give her pointers, she jumped onto the animals back and bite into its flesh before the predator could understand it had just became the prey. She held the animal in place to make her meal less messy and drank until the last drop. It wasn't as bad as she had anticipated, of course it wasn't nearly as good as she remembered human blood being. It was much like drinking human blood while she was still human, just kind of an odd sensation, like it wasn't quite right.

Rian dropped the animal and licked the little bit of blood left off her lips as Emmett looked at her in awe almost. "Wow, never seeing a baby vampire not make a giant mess on her first hunt." He joked.

Rian smiled at the compliment, she had succeeded in impressing the man. "I'm not your usual vampire."


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: Sorry this took so LONG, I have been stuck. I know what I want to do for the next few chapters now, so hopefully I'll be able to upload another chapter without having to wait two weeks.

Chapter 39: A Perfect Day

"What does that mean?" He asked skeptically.

"I-" She wasn't sure how to phrase it, she wasn't completely sure what her power was exactly. Remembering past lives? How was she going to explain it to him? And she sure did not want to tell him about how she had died last time and how that had left her. The her hallucination that had broken her and sent her to the hospital for a year was about her last death.

It was a good thing she didn't remember that hallucination though, until she was changed into a vampire, because she might never had let Emmett get close enough to her to have fallen for him if she had. Then there might not have been two beautiful babies in the world that was a piece of him and a piece of her.

"I just remember some things from my past, past lives. I don't know, it's hard to explain." It didn't really explain anything, Emmett was still confused as hell, but she wasn't sure how to explain what she just _knew._

Fortunately, Emmett let the subject drop; it wasn't like he didn't have the rest of eternity to figure the girl out all over again. "Let's go see the twins."

Rian didn't have to be told twice, she used her speed once again to zip through the forest, with Emmett beside her, towards the house. But the closer she got to the place, the more nervous she felt. She waited so long for this moment, longer than she had known when she was a human that now as she was so close to holding her babies she suddenly felt incredibly unsure of this. What if she couldn't control her thirst, what if she hurt them in some way? What if they hated her or she was a terrible mother?

Her mind was spiraling out of control and Emmett walked up the steps to the house and opened the door for her to go in. She took a deep breath (which she didn't need) and walked into the house, pushing aside any negative thoughts and feelings.

Once she was inside the house, her eyes instantly found the twins sitting on the floor in the living room and playing with some blocks that Esme or someone evidently bought. They seemed to be about six months old, sitting up and all. They were so very similar, both having the same curly black mop on top of their heads, bright, almost unnatural blue eyes, and the same creamy skin complexion. If it wasn't for the differences in their outfits, she would not be able to tell them apart. At this young age, it would be difficult to tell the twins apart with how much they looked alike at the time if they were only dressed in their diapers. But Rian knew they would soon be able to see the differences in each twin as they grew, ultimately each of their bodies would began to develop differently.

As soon as Emmett walked into the room, one of the babies, dressed in Rian's favorite pink outfit, looked up at her father and smiled before crawling over to the man and practically demanding him to pick his daughter up. Her tiny little hands holding up in the air as she sat by his feet was just too cute and Rian quickly snapped a picture with the camera she saw sitting on the coffee table. Emmett smiled down at the little girl and picked the little baby up, "Sweet Hadley."

While Hadley was not concerned with her mother, practically at all, Rian's other child was looking at her with this contemplative look. Hadley was her first born child, the child who's birth had been a piece of cake compared to the second child.

She looked down at her second baby, with almost the same look on her face. He was obviously a boy, at least judging by the clothes he was dressed in. While his sister had a pacifier in her mouth, he seemed uninterested in the things. His was laying on the floor a few feet away from him and he only seemed concerned with the blocks in his hands and at his feet. Finley looked away from Rian finally and began to put the blocks on top of each other once again.

"So who won the bet since there is both a girl and a boy?" Rian asked Emmett, referring to their bet on the babies' gender. She sat down beside her son and began to gently play with his curls. A smile played on her lips as she watched the boy stack block after block.

"I obviously did. I just said that they would be at least one boy." Emmett lied as he brought Hadley back to her brother and sat down with her in his lap.

Rian dropped the conversation though when she suddenly remembered some of the events that led up to her changing. "What happened to Winter?"

Esme, standing in the doorway, answered. "She's fine. We got to her in time."

With her mind half distracted with the children sitting in front of her, she was confused. Esme's statement did not seem to answer her question. "What?"

"She's still human." Emmett said kindly. And then Rian's mind began running in overdrive as she remembered the story Emmet had told her long ago about Bella's run-in with James and how they had saved her from turning that day. She considered checking in with Winter as see how she was adjusting to the whole 'vampires are real' thing, but decided against it. The Cullen's and Rian would soon move along in their incredibly long lives and Winter would most likely only be more disturbed by Rian's new form. Rian was still upset at the girl for all she had put the redhead through, but no one deserved having their reality shattered and having to live with the burden and nightmare of knowing vampires were real and there was little a human could do to protect themselves.

Rian relaxed, Winter would have to survive her life without Rian, as Rian would have to without her best friend. The pain that spread through her chest as she thought of leaving everyone and everything she had known all her life was almost unbearable, then she would look into the bright blue eyes of her twins and she knew it was a small price to pay for all that she would be gaining. Finally what she had been unconsciously craving and yearning for all of her past lives was finally in her grasp.

As if he had Edward's power, Emmett wrapped his arms around Rian's waist and pulled her close as they continued to watch their twins play with their toys and each other.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Note: Sorry this is short, but here's a little something you asked for with Winter. I wasn't planning on writing about Winter again, I don't think, at least not to this extent, so I hope it's satisfying and as good as I think it is.

Chapter 40: Winter's Punishment

Winter stood in front of the mirror, looking over her reflection. She looked terrible, that was for sure. Her eyes had the darkest circles underneath them due to her lack of sleep, she had never seen circles as dark as the ones in the mirror at that moment. Her hair was a tangled mess and she barely had the energy to push through it. Her cheeks were slightly sunken from her loss of appetite, which was also the cause of her weight loss.

She dealt with many different emotions when she woke up every morning. The first one was the guilt, which had been there since she had gotten into a fight with Rian. Guilt that she had pushed her, and guilt over the fact that now she knew that Rian had never lied to her, except maybe keeping the secret that vampires were real (although she didn't blame her for that).

Then after she pushed the guilt down into its little box, she felt an overwhelming fear. The Cullen hadn't told her much, just that they stopped the venom from reaching her heart and that she should live out the rest of her life as a human. But with the little information, she was left to her imagination and the myths that surrounded vampires. One thing was for sure, she was helpless when Eirik had bitten her. He had appeared out of nowhere, so vampires had speed. She couldn't budge the man an inch when he held her, so they also had incredible strength. And if she were ever bitten again she would either die from the blood loss or be changed into a vampire. That was not something she wanted to live with, being a vampire. So the fear was hard to deal with. It would pop up randomly throughout her day as well. It caused her to lose interest in the human relationships around her. Her friends now seemed so petty and annoying. Her homework didn't seem to matter anymore. She was walking down a very dark path of depression and fear since that night at the Cullen's house.

Then after all the guilt and fear was safely locked away in their boxes, confusion would set it. All the questions of how the Cullen's lived, why Rian was not scared of them, and a million of other questions would pop up. The biggest question of all was of Rian's pregnancy. When she had first saw Rian that day she had a brief moment to wonder about how big Rian had gotten over such a short amount of time. But over the last few days, or weeks, Winter wasn't sure how much time had actually passed (the days all seemed to blur together), she realized that the half vampire baby was growing much quicker than a normal human baby. The thought of the half vampire child made Winter sick, it was an abomination.

So Winter walked through her days at school half absent, her mind elsewhere as the lessons continued. Her friends had quickly lost interest in her once she became less interested in them (that and Winter's disheveled appearance at school was the cause of their abandonment). In the back of her mind, she thought this was a just punishment for her, she was slowly falling into the insanity that had plagued Rian for so many years and all because of Winter's own inability to empathize and understand Rian's predicament.

Day by day, month by month; Winter's appearance and sanity took a turn for the worse. She wasn't surprised when her mind finally broke, shattered, as Rian's had over and over; and she found herself sitting in a hospital room. Her life was never the same, she was never the same.

Her thoughts were consumed with vampires, she could no long find joy in the people around her, in dating, in art, in movies, in anything she had loved before. She was forgetting who she was and why she was that way before. All that mattered was the vampires that was now haunting her. It was too late to see the irony in her situation, it was too late to see that this could all have been avoided, it was too late to change anything about where her life was heading. All she could do now was sit in her room, eating whatever was served to her, dressing in the same white gown day after day, listening to her neighbor's sane ramblings and screams, and screaming about vampires to everyone she saw.


End file.
